Czekolada Kontra Stal
by poem93
Summary: Jest rok 2015. Carina Granger, która nigdy nie znała ojca, zamierza wyjść za mąż, ale przedtem chce odnaleźć swojego ojca, który mógłby ją odprowadzić do ołtarza. Współczesność na przemian z przeszłością (historia Dramione z 1996 roku).
1. Prologue

_**PROROK CODZIENNY**_

_**TRAGICZNY WYPADEK NAJPOPULARNIEJSZEJ GWIAZDY NORWEGII!**_

_ Dnia 24-ego czerwca na autostradzie prowadzącej z Drammen do Oslo wybuchł samochód, którego pasażerkami były siostry Tengelsen wraz z ich przyjacielem, Jaime Kaimo (lat 21). Vinga Tengelsen (lat 18) wraz ze swoją menadżerką, a zarazem siostrą Vanją (lat 27) jechały do wytwórni płytowej, by zakończyć prace nad najnowszą płytą, której premiera miała się odbyć 30-ego czerwca bieżącego roku. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie przeżył. Aurorzy wraz z mugolską policją prowadzą dochodzenie w sprawie zamachu na nastoletnią gwiazdę._

_ Fani zastanawiają się, co mogło być przyczyną wypadku. Naoczni świadkowie tak opowiadają o wybuchu:_

_ - Razem z mężem jechaliśmy za tym samochodem – mówi Marit Merughani (lat 24). – Wszystko było w porządku, nie jechali zbyt szybko, więc na pewno to nie oni spowodowali wypadek. Nagle jednak coś zaczęło dymić w ich samochodzie i nastąpił wybuch! Nie zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak z samochodem, ale nawet jeśli by tak było, to nie zdążyliby się uratować. Było już za późno... – kobieta wybucha płaczem. To musiało być bardzo straszne doświadczenie dla tak młodej osoby._

_ Nieoficjalne źródła donoszą, że prawdopodobnie ktoś założył na samochód sióstr Tengelsen zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nie można się było z niego aportować. Czy to oznacza, że młoda gwiazda, która jeszcze dwa miesiące temu opowiadała nam o tym, jaka „wielka pompa" czeka fanów na całym świecie, nie doczeka się zrealizowania swoich wielkich planów? W końcu to właśnie w Anglii miała rozpocząć swoje najnowsze tournee, promujący najnowszą płytę piosenkarki „Plan C: The Escape"._

_ Wytwórnia nie wydała opinii w sprawie premiery płyty. Czy to oznacza, że praca Vingii zostanie niedoceniona przez najwierniejszych fanów, którzy już zorganizowali akcję „Pokażcie Serce Vingii!" mająca na celu przyśpieszyć premierę płyty? _

_- O wszystkim dowiemy się wkrótce – zakończył rozmowę z nami szef Federalnego Biura Aurorów w Norwegii, Ole Engan._

_Miejmy nadzieję, że wiadomości na temat śmierci Vingii i Vanji są nieprawdziwe. To byłaby największa strata dla czarodziejskiej sceny muzycznej._

Dziewczyna rzuciła gazetę w kąt uśmiechając się do siebie. Wszystko szło po jej myśli.

- Żegnaj, Vingo – rzuciła w stronę gazety, by po chwili rzucić zaklęcie, dzięki któremu się spaliła.

- Carina! Obiad! – usłyszała wołanie.

- Już idę, mamo! – ostatni raz spojrzała na gazetę, patrząc na zdjęcie piosenkarki, które właśnie płonęło. Wiedziała, że postąpiła dobrze.

Teraz wszystko miało być idealnie.


	2. Chapter 1

- Jesteś wspaniały – zamruczała brunetka przygryzając leżącemu obok partnerowi płatek ucha. – Mogłabym się z tobą kochać cały czas.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała śmiech mężczyzny. Na sam dźwięk jego głosu na jej skórze pojawiły się dreszcze.

- Przesadzasz – powiedział po chwili ochrypłym głosem. – Albo jesteś niewyżyta.

Dziewczyna udała oburzenie. Przecież powiedziała mu komplement! Jak mógł sądzić, że ona jest niewyżyta?! Po prostu... uważała, że go potrzebuje. Czuła, że musi być przy nim.

- Nie przesadzam, kociaku – mruknęła pochylając się nad nim i spoglądając mu w oczy. – A tak ogółem, to jak długo jesteśmy razem? – zapytała uśmiechając się lubieżnie.

- Chodzi ci o to, jak długo jesteśmy parą, czy jak długo ze sobą sypiamy?

- A jest jakaś różnica? – zapytała dziewczyna przeczesując swoje ciemnobrązowe loki.

Mężczyzna teatralnie przewrócił oczami.

- Oczywiście, że jest! Już wieku dwunastu lat wiedziałaś, że będziemy się kochać, a przecież nie zrobiliśmy tego wtedy. Nie jestem przecież zboczeńcem!

Dziewczyna zaczęła liczyć...

- Czyli sześć lat, jeśli policzymy od dnia, w którym mnie po... Dobra, w którym ja ciebie po raz pocałowałam. Zadowolony?!

- Bardzo – odpowiedział całując ją namiętnie.

x.o.x

Hermiona Granger wpatrywała się w swoją odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, siedząc przy stole Gryffindoru wraz ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Harrym Potterem i Ronem Weasley'em. Obydwoje byli zajęci rozmową ze swoimi partnerkami: Ginny Weasley i Lavender Brown. Zastanawiała się, jak to się stało, że została Prefektem Naczelnym.

Doskonale pamiętała swoją rozmowę z profesorem Dumbledore'em, którą odbyła pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego. Zrzekła się stanowiska Prefekta Naczelnego po to, by pomóc Harry'emu pokonać Voldemorta. Z żalem w sercu powzięła taką decyzję, pomimo tego, że zawsze marzyła o tym, by zostać Prefektem Naczelnym. A teraz siedziała przy stole zastanawiając się nad tym, dlaczego dyrektor Hogwartu postanowił jej jednak przydzielić tą funkcję, skoro miała pomóc swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi...

Spojrzała nieświadomie na profesora Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie. W jego oczach, które kryły się za okularami połówkami, tliły się jakieś dziwne iskierki, których dziewczyna nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek udało jej się rozgryźć zachowanie dyrektora tak, jak to robił od kilku miesięcy Harry.

Profesor Dumbledore powstał. W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała cisza.

- Witam was, kochani w Hogwarcie! – powiedział dziarskim tonem Dumbledore. – Wiem, że chcielibyście już zjeść kolację i iść do dormitoriów, jednak najpierw odbędzie się ceremonia przydziału – dodał klasnąwszy w dłonie. Przed nimi pojawiło się krzesło wraz z Tiarą Przydziału. Na sali zapanował gwar. Wszyscy chcieli dobrze widzieć. – Profesor McGonagall – dyrektor zwrócił się do starszej kobiety – proszę wprowadzić pierwszorocznych.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przypominając swój pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie. Ten magiczny dzień, w którym została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, gdzie poznała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Do Wielkiej Sali weszła grupa przestraszonych pierwszoroczniaków, która z lękiem rozglądała się po bokach próbując rozpoznać kogoś znajomego. Jakaś dziewczynka musiała kogoś takiego zobaczyć, bo na jej twarzy pojawił się dumny uśmiech, kiedy pomachała jakiemuś uczniowi. Biła od niej wyższość, która sprawiła, że Hermiona w duchu zapragnęła, by dziewczynka nie została przydzielona do jej domu.

Kiedy pierwszoroczni doszli do wyznaczonego miejsca przez profesor McGonagall, wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem spojrzeli na Tiarę Przydziału, która nagle wzbiła się ponad krzesło i zaczęła śpiewać.

_Wiem, co sobie wszyscy myślicie,_

_Gdy wszyscy tak na mnie dziwnie patrzycie,_

_Lecz powiem wam jedno kochani,_

_Ruszcie w tym roku swoimi pustymi głowami!_

_Wszystko każdy z was przecież mieć może,_

_Pod warunkiem, że każdy Dom sobie w trudnej chwili pomoże,_

_Znam dobrze każdego z was,_

_Przydziału wreszcie nadszedł wasz czas!_

_Śmiało wkładajcie mnie na głowy,_

_Ja rozstrzygnę wszystkie spory:_

_Zaraz będziecie wszyscy świętować,_

_To, gdzie każdy z was będzie nocować._

_Może to Gryffindor będzie,_

_Który cnotami odznacza się wszędzie,_

_Gdzie odwaga króluje,_

_I żaden uczeń się nigdy nie buntuje._

_A może w Hufflepuffie,_

_Tam, gdzie wszyscy znają się na prawie,_

_Są godni i sprawiedliwi,_

_Dla każdego są zawsze mili._

_W Ravenclawie zamieszka każdy,_

_Co duchem jest drugiemu ważny,_

_W przyszłości mędrcem zostanie,_

_I w żaden nałóg nie popadnie._

_Lecz jeśli odznaczacie się sprytem,_

_I zastanawiacie się nad własnym bytem,_

_Czeka na was miejsce w Slytherinie,_

_Dla uczniów najmroczniejszej krainie._

_Więc bez obaw młodzi czarodzieje,_

_Nikt z was się przecież nie śmieje,_

_Czeka was tutaj mnóstwo wrażeń,_

_I ziszczenie waszych najskrytszych marzeń._

_W tym roku dzięki mężnemu gryfowi,_

_I pełnemu jadowitości wężowi_

_Dojdzie do upragnionej zgody _

_A mały czarodziej pogodzi dwa domy._

Cała sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami i okrzykami, a kiedy tiara zakończyła swój śpiew skłoniła się przed każdym z domów. Kiedy jednak skłoniła się Gryffindorowi, Hermiona miała nieodparte wrażenie, że tiara mrugnęła w jej kierunku.

Nastąpiła ceremonia przydziału. Jako pierwsza została przydzielona dziewczynka, do której z niechęcią nastawiła się Hermiona. Na szczęście Melinda Aal trafiła do Slytherinu, co nie było trudne do przewidzenia.

Przez całą ceremonię Hermiona zastanawiała się nad ostatnimi słowami tiary. _Mały czarodziej..._ Kim mógł być ten mały czarodziej, o którym wspomniała tiara? Czy może on mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na walkę z Voldemortem?

Te i inne pytania zaprzątały Hermionie głowę, do czasu aż powstał ponownie profesor Dumbledore, zachęcający do odśpiewania hymnu Hogwartu, by później życzyć wszystkim „smacznego".

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali zastanawiając się nad tym, kto był drugim Prefektem Naczelnym, ale u nikogo nie dostrzegła srebrnej odznaki. Z rezygnacją zabrała się do jedzenia kolacji.

x.o.x

- Za minutę wchodzisz – usłyszała dziewczyna głos Vanji. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Vanja, Vanja – zacmokała. – Nie stresuj się, bo dostaniesz zmarszczek – dodała unosząc leniwie lewą brew ku górze.

Brązowowłosa kobieta nerwowo poprawiła okulary, jednocześnie krzywiąc się nieco.

- Przestań się zachowywać jak ojciec – mruknęła po chwili.

Brunetka natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać. Doskonale wiedziała, że Vanja nie lubiła wspominać za dużo o ojcu. Był tematem tabu.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała całkowicie skruszona.

- Nic nie szkodzi – brązowowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. – To nie twoja wina, że czasem jesteś do niego tak bardzo podobna...

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale obie usłyszały zapowiedź prezenterki magowizyjnej:

- Proszę państwa! Mam zaszczyt zaprosić czarodziejskie bóstwo chodzące w mugolskich glanach śpiewające zarówno na czarodziejskiej, jak i mugolskiej scenie muzycznej. Mój dzisiejszy gość odznacza się największym talentem muzycznym od czasów Marka Gibbsona, brytyjskiego wokalisty żyjącego pół wieku temu. Przed państwem... Vinga Tengelsen!

- Powodzenia – usłyszała głos Vanji, kiedy zaczęła wchodzić do studia.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tak bardzo ją kochała. Chciała, żeby była z niej dumna.

x.o.x

Hermiona Granger stała przed gabinetem dyrektora czekając na drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego oraz profesor McGonagall, która miała przekazać ich plan obowiązków.

Najbardziej niesamowitą rzeczą było to, że miała mieć wspólne dormitorium z drugim Prefektem, dzięki któremu łatwiej miało im się nawiązać kontakt i współpracę. Hermiona doskonale pamiętała, że wprowadzono ten system dopiero dwa lata temu, kiedy to Max Eloine z Rawenclawu i Sarah Been z Hufflepuffu zostali Prefektami Naczelnymi. Dzięki temu, że ten pomysł się sprawdził w ich przypadku postanowiono, że tak już pozostanie.

Z jednej strony Hermionie było smutno, że nie będzie spała już razem z Lavender i Parvati w jednym dormitorium, ale z drugiej miała mieć własną sypialnię, w której będzie mogła mieć porozrzucane książki po podłodze, notatki przygotowujące do przyszłorocznych OWUTEMów będą mogły nawet wisieć na suficie i nikt, ale to naprawdę NIKT nie będzie miał do niej o to pretensji!

Kiedy wybiła równo godzina dwudziesta druga na korytarzu pojawiła się profesor McGonagall. Jej surowa, jak zwykle, mina sprawiała, że wyglądała na o wiele starszą niż była w rzeczywistości. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak ta kobieta, która liczyła sobie zaledwie czterdzieści dziewięć lat mogła wyglądać, jakby była co najmniej o dwadzieścia lat starsza. Gdyby chociaż trochę się rozluźniła i nie byłaby taką perfekcjonistką…

_Czy ja też tak będę wyglądać w przyszłości, kiedy będę w jej wieku?_ Zadała sobie w myśli pytanie wyobrażając siebie za trzydzieści lat: niska, pulchna kobieta z burzą skołtunionych i siwiejących już włosów, o surowym wyrazie twarzy i ze zmarszczkami na czole (wprawdzie McGonagall ich nie miała, ale Hermiona, pochodząca z rodziny mugoli, była przekonana, że etap starzenia się będzie u niej taki sam jak u zwykłych ludzi). Dziewczynę ogarnęła chwilowa panika.

- Dobry wieczór, profesor McGonagall – powitała opiekunkę domu.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Pana Malfoya jeszcze nie ma, jak widzę – dodała wzdychając. – Tak myślałam… Jak zwykle musi się spóźnić.

Hermiona przytaknęła nauczycielce transmutacji, zastanawiając się po co Malfoy miałby przyjść. W końcu czekały na Prefekta Naczelnego, a nie jakąś blondwłosą imitację fretki.

_Właśnie, Hermiono, _usłyszała głosik w swojej głowie. _Na Prefekta Naczelnego!_

Dziewczyna spojrzała na profesor McGonagall wytrzeszczając oczy. No, bo chyba nie usiłowała jej powiedzieć, że Malfoy jest prefektem, prawda?

- Ale… ale… jak to: pana Malfoya? – zapytała drżącym głosem dziewczyna.

Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło zastanawiając się nad słowami uczennicy.

- Pan Malfoy jest drugim Prefektem Naczelnym – rzekła zaskoczonym tonem spoglądając na Hermionę. – Profesor Dumbledore nie wspomniał ci o tym w liście?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko. Prawdę mówiąc rzuciła tylko okiem na to, co napisał jej w liście dyrektor szkoły. W końcu, co on mógł takiego napisać? Prawa i obowiązki prefektów, które znała na pamięć… Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jest tam zamieszczona informacja o drugim prefekcie? Przecież nie mogła…

- Musiałam przeoczyć tę informację – odpowiedziała spuszczając wzrok, kiedy zauważyła zbliżającego się chłopaka.

- Spóźnił się pan dziesięć minut, panie Malfoy – surowy głos profesor McGonagall powitał Draco Malfoya zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Slytherin dzięki panu stracił właśnie trzy punkty. Niech to będzie nauczka na przyszłość.

Hermiona przelotnie spojrzała na pławowłosego chłopaka. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że był nienaturalnie blady (pomijając fakt, że zawsze był) i miał nienaturalnie podkrążone oczy, a utrata punktów nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia. _Pewnie niedługo i tak sobie je odrobi, _pomyślała z przekąsem idąc do gabinetu dyrektora za profesor McGonagall.

Rozmowa z profesorem Dumbledore'em przebiegła tak, jak się tego spodziewała: przypomnienie obowiązków Prefektów Naczelnych, do których wliczały się między innymi nocne patrole na korytarzu, bądź pilnowanie porządku na korytarzach w czasie przerw między lekcjami. Prawa nie zmieniły się. Nadal pozostawały takie same. Jedyną rzeczą, która wzbudziła kontrowersję było wspólne dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych.

- Czy uważa pan, dyrektorze, że to jest dobry pomysł? – zapytała profesor McGonagall, która z przymrużonymi oczyma przyglądała się nieufnie chłopakowi. – Przecież oni się nie…

- Oboje są dorośli i odpowiedzialni – przerwał jej dyrektor uśmiechając się do Hermiony, która nie miała odwagi poprzeć słów opiekunki swojego domu, mimo że zgadzała się z nią całym sercem. – Zarówno panna Granger, jak i pan Malfoy doskonale poradzą sobie w tej nowej sytuacji, prawda, panie Malfoy? – zapytał patrząc nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem na chłopaka.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego właśnie _on_. Przecież był śmierciożercą! Każdy to wiedział. Dlaczego dyrektor wybrał go na prefekta? Przecież było tylu innych mądrych uczniów do wyboru, którzy doskonale nadawaliby się do spełniania tej funkcji…

- Tak jest, profesorze – odpowiedział chłopak nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem.

Dziewczyna nie słyszała tego, co dalej profesor McGonagall im mówiła. Nie była w stanie się skupić. To było dla niej za dużo jak na jeden wieczór.

- Proszę zostać, panno Granger – dobiegł ją głos dyrektora. – Dobranoc, profesor McGonagall. Dobranoc, Draco.

Dziewczyna oblizała językiem spierzchnięte usta, kiedy została sam na sam z dyrektorem. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy podziwiając Fawkesa, feniksa profesora Dumbledore'a, który cicho nucił nieznaną przez nią melodię.

- Zastanawiasz się z pewnością, dlaczego jednak postanowiłem ci przydzielić tę funkcję, mimo że w czerwcu oboje podjęliśmy decyzję o tym, iż przypadnie komuś innemu – zaczął cicho profesor wyciągając z kieszeni swojej szaty opakowanie cytrynowych cukierków. – Może poczęstujesz się dropsem? – dodał wyciągając opakowanie w jej kierunku. Hermiona z chęcią skorzystała z propozycji. Mimo tego, że jadła niedawno kolację czuła, że jest jej sucho w gardle.

- Wracając do tematu, panno Granger, uznałem, że to byłoby wobec ciebie nie fair, gdybym przydzielił tę funkcję innemu uczniowi. Żadna z uczennic Hogwartu, bo o nich właśnie rozmawiamy, nie zasłużyła sobie na tą posadę, tak jak pani.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się tak, jakby przeszywał Hermionę wzrokiem. Dziewczyna poczuła nieprzyjemne ciarki na plecach. Wiedziała, że to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego została Prefektem Naczelnym.

- Nie masz pytań?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

- Dlaczego Malfoy?

Dyrektor pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

- Myślałem, że tylko panowie Potter i Weasley wyrażają się tak o nim, panno Granger. Ten chłopiec ma na imię Draco i…

- …i jest śmierciożercą. Dobrze pan o tym wie.

W gabinecie dyrektora znów zaległa cisza przerywana co chwilę melodią Fawkesa. Kilka minut później profesor Dumbledore westchnął.

- Widzi pani, panno Granger – zwrócił się do niej wstając ze swojego fioletowego fotela, by podejść do okna. – Nie będę zaprzeczał. Ma pani rację, pan Malfoy jest śmierciożercą…

Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

- …ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest dobrym chłopcem – westchnął. – Czy pani zna jego historię? – zapytała spoglądając na nią.

- Nie… nie znam – mruknęła zawstydzona.

- Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem dać mu szansę, panno Granger. Każdy powinien dostać drugą szansę, prawda? – zapytał unosząc jedną brew ku górze. Hermiona natychmiast pojęła aluzję dyrektora. – No, właśnie…

Znów zamilknął wpatrując się w to, co pojawiło się za oknem. Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

- Mam do pani prośbę, panno Granger. Mogę na panią liczyć prawda?

- Oczywiście.

- Harry nie będzie potrzebował pani pomocy, w przeciwieństwie do pana Malfoya. Proszę mu pomagać we wszystkim, począwszy od notatek lekcyjnych, a kończąc na innych prośbach. Proszę go o nic nie pytać, nawet jeśliby to były najdziwniejsze prośby. Zanim jednak się pani za to zabierze, proponuję poznać jego prawdziwą historię.

Hermiona zaskoczona spojrzała na dyrektora. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło.

- Ale jak?

- Niech pani posłucha głosu serca, a dowie się jak. Dobranoc, panno Granger.

x.o.x

Błysk reflektorów rzucony na jej twarz sprawił, że znów poczuła się jak gwiazda. Tak, to była ona: Vinga Tengelsen. Pewna siebie i całkowicie szczera w tym, co robiła. Wiedziała, że dobrze wyglądała: ciemny makijaż doskonale był dopasowany do jej jasnej cery, niebieskich oczu i jej prawie czarnych włosów. Ubrana w czarny top z napisem _I love you mum, but sometimes I want to kill you_ i ciemne jeansy. Nie mogło i tym razem zabraknąć glanów.

Wiebke Jahanson, prezenterka magowizyjna, która zaprosiła ją na nagranie specjalnego odcinka, sympatycznie się do niej uśmiechnęła witając w swoim programie magowizyjnym. Vinga wiedziała, że miło razem spędzą czas.

- Witaj, Vingo! – usłyszała głos Wiebke. – Jak ci się podoba w naszym studio?

- Jest znacznie inaczej niż w tych mugolskich – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – I oczywiście jest bardziej swojsko. Bez obaw mogę wyciągnąć różdżkę nie bojąc się wywołania paniki wśród całej ekipy.

Widownia zaśmiała się na żart dziewczyny. Nieświadomie poprawiła sobie włosy, jednocześnie wygodniej siadając na czerwonej sofie.

- Słyszałam, że premiera twojej najnowszej płyty znów się przesunęła o parę tygodni. Czy to prawda?

_Wali prosto z mostu,_ pomyślała dziewczyna.

- Tak, to prawda. Termin musiał zostać przeniesiony na trzydziestego czerwca.

- Dlaczego?

- Płyta nie jest jeszcze dopracowana. Musimy poprawić parę rzeczy, dzięki którym uzyskamy lepszy efekt. Poza tym, jestem właśnie w trakcie nagrania specjalnej piosenki tylko i wyłącznie dla czarodziejów.

Na widowni zaczęto gwizdać z aprobatą. Ktoś zaczął bić brawo.

Wiebke dalej prowadziła rozmowę.

- O czym opowiada nam twoja najnowsza płyta?

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się zagryzając wargę.

- Jest to ciąg dalszy opowieści o dziewczynie, która nie wie, jak postępować ze swoim życiem. Jej początek pojawił się już na płycie „Plan A: The Pain", gdzie opisywałam jej ból i cierpienie. Na drugiej płycie „Plan B: The Love" jest ukazana jej spełniona miłość, zaś na najnowszej płycie "Plan C: The Escape" jest ukazana jej ucieczka od rzeczywistości... – _Tak, jak było z Vanją, _pomyślała dodając: - W dzisiejszych czasach wiele młodych dziewcząt cierpi z powodu miłości, a później ucieka, chcąc uniknąć cierpienia. Uważam, że jest to ważny temat, który należy poruszyć.

- Czy znasz kogoś, kto przeszedł taką historię, o której opowiadasz w swoich piosenkach? – zapytała prezenterka przypatrując się dziewczynie z uwagą.

Vinga zamyśliła się na chwilę udając, że się zastanawia nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie... Osobiście nie znam żadnej takiej dziewczyny, ale słyszałam o pewnej mojej mugolskiej fance, która miała podobne przeżycia. To właśnie jej historia była inspiracją do powstania tej trylogii muzycznej.

- Czyli to już ostatnia płyta z serii planów?

- Myślę, że tak – zaśmiała się. – Jeszcze nie wiem, co będzie na następnej płycie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrobię z niej sagi tworząc ostatnią część, na przykład „Plan D: The Happy-End". To już chyba by było ponad moje siły. Zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Tworząc piosenki bardzo przeżywam stan emocjonalny mojej bohaterki. Nie zniosłabym już więcej bólu. Jestem zbyt wesołą osobą, by tak dużo cierpieć.

Wiebke zajrzała do swoich notatek nerwowo poprawiając włosy, po czym zadała kolejne pytanie:

- Czy to prawda, że szykujesz się na długą trasę koncertową?

- O tak! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna wygodniej siadając. – To będzie naprawdę wielka pompa! Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego, co ja zamierzam zrobić. Zarówno wśród mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. Najnowsze tournee rozpocznie się w Londynie, potem odwiedzimy Rosję, Czechy, Niemcy, Francję, Hiszpanię, USA, Brazylię, Australię, Japonię, Finlandię, Szwecję i Norwegię, gdzie zakończy się cała trasa koncertowa. Nie mogę się już doczekać!

- Czy mogłabyś nam zdradzić jakieś szczegóły?

- Nie sądzę. Nie będzie wtedy wielkiej niespodzianki. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że każdy koncert będzie wyglądał inaczej. No i, oczywiście zaśpiewam również piosenki z moich wcześniejszych płyt.

- Na przykład?

- Hmmm... Trudno powiedzieć. Nie jestem jeszcze do końca zdecydowana. Myślę jednak, że z pewnością usłyszymy „Need". Ta piosenka sprawiła, że ktoś o mnie usłyszał. Mam do niej sentyment. No i „Mary Jane". Nie wyobrażam sobie żadnego koncertu bez tej piosenki. To unikat, zawsze musi być.

Wiebke uśmiechnęła się do kamerzysty.

- Niestety musimy się z wami na chwilę rozstać. Jeśli chcecie znać szczegóły nowej płyty Vingi, nie odchodźcie od odbiorników. Widzimy się zaraz po przerwie!

x.o.x

Carina Selina siedziała przy stole z naburmuszoną miną wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Obok niej siedziała jej matka oraz jej chłopak, Simon, którzy razem z nią oglądali powtórkę programu Wibeke Johanson.

- Kto mi wtedy układał włosy? – zapytała smutnym tonem. – Wglądam tak, jakbym miała jakieś ptasie gniazdo na głowie, a nie loki! Bez urazy, mamo, ale przypominają mi się te zdjęcia, które pokazywał mi Harry z waszych czasów szkolnych.

Matka dziewczyny i Simon wznieśli wymijająco oczy ku górze. Doskonale znali Carinę, która nie znosiła mieć niepoukładanych włosów. Czasem jej matka zastanawiała się po kim odziedziczyła tę cechę dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, kim był ojciec Cariny.

- Sel, daj spokój – powiedział Simon głaszcząc dziewczynę po jej idealnych blond włosach. – Wyglądasz super, prawda, pani Granger? – dodał szybko zwracając się w stronę kobiety.

- Simon ma rację, Sel. Wyglądasz pięknie.

- Tylko tak mówicie – burknęła dziewczyna. – Fred z Georgem wysłali mi ostatnio wiadomość, w której napisali mi, że wyglądałam jak kura wysiadująca jaja! Rozumiecie? Jak kura! Ciocia Molly mówiła, że oni już się nie zachowują jak idioci, ale ja w to z każdym dniem zaczynam wątpić – westchnęła. – Simon, naprawdę ładnie wyglądałam? – dodała odwracając się w stronę chłopaka.

- Naprawdę – odpowiedział całując ją w czoło, jednocześnie poprawiając humor młodej dziewczynie.

Hermiona Granger przyglądała się swojej córce, która bezwstydnie obściskiwała się w jej obecności ze swoim chłopakiem. Cieszyła się z tego, że jej córka była szczęśliwa z Simonem, chłopakiem, którego traktowała prawie jak własnego syna od ponad sześciu lat. Była zadowolona, że Carina Selina nie traktowała go jak zabawki, tylko jak prawdziwego partnera. Obawiała się, że tę cechę mogła odziedziczyć po ojcu, który, z tego co pamiętała, uwielbiał się bawić kobietami. Na szczęście Carina w kwestii uczuć była tak samo stała jak Hermiona – jeżeli kogoś kochała to była w stanie zrobić dla tej osoby wszystko. I to dotyczyło nie tylko Hermiony, Simona, czy też jej dziadków, Jane i Peter'a Grangerów, ale również wszelkich przyjaciół, których Carina uważała za członków rodziny, czyli Potterów i wszystkich Weasley'ów. To właśnie dla nich jej córka była w stanie zrobić wszystko, by byli szczęśliwi.

A oni byli w stanie zrobić to samo dla niej.

Przyjrzała się uważnie córce i Simonowi. Byli tak bardzo różni, ale pasowali do siebie idealnie: Carina o bladej cerze i jasnych oczach z ciągle zmieniającym się kolorem włosów, co zawdzięczała temu, że była metamorfomagiem; budową przypominająca Hermionę (co wypominała zawsze, kiedy żaliła się na swój niski wzrost) i Simon, wysoki szatyn o opalonej karnacji i czekoladowo-miodowych oczach, jak mawiała Carina. Ich wygląd tak bardzo ich różnił, jak ich charaktery: wybuchowa Carina i spokojny, opanowany Simon, dzięki czemu tworzyli zgrany duet. Hermiona często zastanawiała się jakby wyglądało życie Cariny, gdyby nie zdecydowała się _wtedy _wyjechać do Norwegii.

- O! – usłyszała głos podekscytowanej Cariny. – Zaczyna się druga część! – dodała radosnym tonem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko ciesząc się w duchu, że podjęła decyzję dotyczącą wyjazdu. Dzięki temu najważniejsza istota w jej życiu uzyskała pełne szczęście.


	3. Chapter 2

- Znów wracamy do brązu? – zapytał Simon przyglądając się swojej dziewczynie, która raz po raz zmieniała kolor włosów z blond na brązowy. Zawsze żałowała, że nie miała takich samych zdolności jak Teddy Lupin, który, podobnie jak jego matka, mógł dobrowolnie zmieniać kolor włosów na każdy, jaki chciał, ale również mógł zmieniać całkowicie swoją posturę. Carina, w przeciwieństwie do Teddy'ego mogła zmieniać kolor włosów na taki, jaki odziedziczyła w genach po swoich przodkach i, nieznacznie, potrafiła zmieniać swoje rysy twarzy.

- Nie wiem... Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że mnie rozpoznają?

- Sel, wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Simon spoglądając na dziewczynę z czułością. – Wiesz, że nie musisz rezygnować ze swojego podwójnego życia...

- Simon, to jest to, o czym zawsze marzyłam! – odwróciła się od lustra, by móc spojrzeć narzeczonemu w oczy. – Od kiedy cię poznałam wiedziałam, że przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy mi się oświadczysz, a potem weźmiemy ślub. Teraz jest właśnie ten czas: oświadczyłeś mi się. Zrozum mnie tylko. Chciałabym, żeby do ołtarza zaprowadził mnie ojciec. Czy to tak wiele?

Mężczyzna westchnął przytulając do siebie brunetkę. Znał ją bardzo dobrze: wiedział, że jeżeli Carina sobie czegoś zażyczy, to dostawała to bez względu na cenę. Tak samo jak w wieku dwunastu lat postanowiła, że będzie tylko z nim, tak samo było w kwestii poznania ojca.

- A co, jeśli się nie zgodzi? – zapytał po chwili.

- Przynajmniej będę wiedziała, że mnie wtedy nie chciał – odpowiedziała hardo. – Mama wtedy uciekła, bo on jej powiedział, że nie chce jej znać. Nie raz mi o tym mówiła.

Simon wcale nie był pewny tego, czy rzeczywiście tak było, ale nie zamierzał podważać zdania dziewczyny.

Źle się czuł z tym, że pomógł jej dostać się do wszelkich wspomnień jej matki, by dowiedzieć się, jaką taktyką powinna zagrać, by nie zniechęcić do siebie ojca. Obejrzeli wszystkie wspomnienia oprócz tego jednego: ich ostatnią rozmowę, kiedy się pokłócili.

- Ole powiedział mi, jak odpowiednio rzucić na samochód zaklęcie, by wybuchło tuż po naszej aportacji. W ten sposób nikt się nie zorientuje kim jestem, kiedy nagle znajdę się w Anglii.

- Rozmawiałaś z Harrym na temat pracy?

- Tak. Wizard Records przyjmie mnie jako stażystkę producenta Malfoya. Będę jego asystentką, czy kimś w tym rodzaju. W każdym bądź razie będę miała bezpośredni kontakt z ojcem.

- Kiedy planujesz ten wybuch?

- Na dwudziestego czwartego czerwca. Wtedy mama kończy pracę w świętym Barnabie, a od następnego tygodnia przenosi się do świętego Munga. Tak więc to będzie idealny czas, by zachęcić do kupna mojej najnowszej płyty, a także zniknąć raz na zawsze ze sceny muzycznej i zająć się życiem prywatnym – dodała całując namiętnie mężczyznę. – Chociaż – dodała po chwili – możemy się tym zająć nawet teraz.

x.o.x

Hermiona Granger była wdzięczna Merlinowi za to, że przez pierwszy miesiąc Draco Malfoy nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Rano szybko wstawał, wieczorem późno wracał do dormitorium. Zawsze jednak znajdował czas na to, by odbyć patrol z Hermioną, który zawsze charakteryzował się ciszą. Wyłączając te momenty, kiedy Draco zwracał uwagę dla tych uczniów, którzy znajdowali się na terenie zamku po przekroczeniu godziny nocnej.

Ciekawym doświadczeniem dla Hermiony było to, iż Draco Malfoy ani razu nie zwrócił się do niej w sposób obraźliwy, kiedy zmuszeni byli do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy dotyczącej zajęć. Zazwyczaj chodziło o wytłumaczenie jakiegoś zagadnienia wtedy, kiedy Draco uznawał, że notatki Hermiony były niekompletne. W takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj usiłowała udowodnić swoje racje, ale Draco tylko kiwał z politowaniem głową dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że i tak się myliła.

Podczas pewnego patrolu, który odbywał się na początku października Draco po raz pierwszy zapytał ją o to, jak spędziła dzień. Zaskoczona dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała mu w pierwszej chwili, dlatego spojrzał na nią przenikliwie zastanawiając się, czy było z nią wszystko w porządku. Speszona jego wzrokiem odpowiadała mu monosylabami, co było naprawdę – jeśli nie niespotykanym - rzadkim zjawiskiem. Od tamtego patrolu rozmawiali ze sobą coraz częściej.

W dniu, kiedy Katie Bell uległa klątwie naszyjnika Draco nie wrócił, by patrolować szkołę. Nie wrócił też na noc do dormitorium. Hermiona mimowolnie zaczęła się martwić o ślizgona, dlatego odrobiła za niego pracę domową. Wmawiała sobie, iż wchodzi to w jej obowiązek pomocy dla Draco, o którą prosił Dumbledore. Wcale nie zdziwiła się nie widząc go następnego dnia na zajęciach, dlatego robiła dla niego dokładne notatki, co zdenerwowało Rona i Harry'ego, którzy oskarżali Malfoya o to, że to właśnie on stał za tym, że Katie Bell została przeklęta przez naszyjnik. Oburzona nie odzywała się do nich do końca dnia siedząc w bibliotece aż do godziny patrolu odrabiając podwójną pracę domową.

Kiedy wróciła po samotnym patrolu do dormitorium ujrzała na swoim łóżku Malfoya, który wpatrywał się herb Gryffindoru wymalowany na suficie pokoju. Zdezorientowana nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

- Czemu to robisz? – usłyszała pytanie chłopaka. Był zmęczony. Wyczuła to w jego głosie.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Malfoy – odpowiedziała, mimo że doskonale rozumiała aluzję chłopaka. Podeszła do swojego biurka kładąc na nim książki i rolki pergaminu. Wyjęła te, które napisała dla Dracona i podeszła do niego podając mu je.

- Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Granger – mruknął takim tonem, który oznaczał „dziękuję". – Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

- Jeśli ja ci nie pomogę, to kto? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – Daj spokój, Malfoy. To samo byś zrobił na moim miejscu.

Usłyszała ironiczny śmiech chłopaka, ale zasłużyła sobie na to. Nie wiedziała, co ją napadło by palnąć taką głupotę. Oczywiste było to, że Draco Malfoy nigdy by jej nie pomógł w trudnej sytuacji.

- Dobry żart, Granger. Masz poczucie humoru.

- Czasem mi się zdarza.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w ciszy. Hermiona po chwili zrozumiała jak to wyglądało: chłopak leżący na jej łóżku wpatrujący się nieprzenikliwym wzrokiem w jego właścicielkę. Zażenowana odwróciła wzrok.

- Czyli robisz to z litości... – powiedział nagle szeptem.

- Z jakiej litości? – warknęła siadając przy biurku. – Nie ma powodów, bym się nad tobą litowała. Poza tym... nie obchodzi mnie: co, dlaczego i po co.

Wiedziała, że miała się dowiedzieć jego historii, jak prosił ją o to Dumbledore. Do tej pory nie miała okazji, by zapytać Dracona o jego przeszłość, ale obecna chwila wydawała się dla niej najlepszym momentem, by wyciągnąć z chłopaka to, czego nie potrafiła wyciągnąć do tej pory.

- Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze chodziłam do normalnej szkoły miałam taką koleżankę, która nigdy mnie nie lubiła. Ja wtedy nie wiedziałam jeszcze o tym, że jestem czarownicą. Pewnego dnia moje moce ujawniły się w szkole, akurat wtedy, kiedy byłyśmy same w łazience. Od tamtej pory, pomimo wielkiej niechęci do mnie robiła wszystko, by pomóc mi utrzymać moje zdolności w tajemnicy. Robiła to pomimo niechęci, bo było jej mnie żal. Myślała, że jestem jakaś chora. To raczej ona robiła to ze względu na litość.

- Być może, ale musisz wziąć pod uwagę to, że potem mogła zapałać do ciebie jakimś respektem. Pamiętam, jak ja kiedyś wykazałem swoje zdolności magiczne wśród dzieci mugoli. Nie gap się tak. To, że mój ojciec miał coś przeciw nie oznacza, że moja matka była tak negatywnie do nich nastawiona. W każdym bądź razie miałem wtedy trzy latka, ojca nie było w Anglii, a matka zagadała się z jakąś tam babką. Ja zaś byłem wściekły za to, że zabrano mi moją ulubioną zabawkę. Kopnąłem wtedy takiego jednego chłopca prądem. Od tamtej chwili każdy wykazywał mi respekt w piaskownicy.

- To takie w twoim stylu, Malfoy. Typowy arystokrata.

- Nie, żeby coś, ale to był ten okres kiedy jeszcze bawiłem się z dziećmi mugoli i nie rozumiałem różnicy pomiędzy nami czarodziejami i wami, mugolami.

Hermiona nie skomentowała przytyku chłopaka. Wolała nie psuć sprzyjających okoliczności.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie.

- Nie, mówię serio. Dopiero jak skończyłem pięć lat ojciec skutecznie zaczął wpajać mi nienawiść do mugoli. W końcu to oni zamordowali większość czarodziejów. A przynajmniej tak mi mówił ojciec.

- Uwierzyłeś mu?

- Był bardzo przekonywujący. Poza tym niejednokrotnie pokazywał mi, jak czarodzieje są potężni. Mugole w porównaniu z nami byli nikim.

- Ale, z tego co pamiętam, to przybywszy do Hogwartu nie wykazywałeś jakiś szczególnych negatywnych cech wobec mugolaków. Dopiero w drugiej klasie.

- Granger, a ponoć jesteś inteligentna – powiedział podnosząc się, by usiąść po turecku. – Przecież wtedy mój ojciec pracował w Ministerstwie, był szychą. „Popierał" mugolaków do czasu powrotu Czarnego Pana.

- Dlaczego nazywacie go Czarnym Panem, a nie Voldemortem? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Nie. Wymawiaj. Tego. Imienia. Granger. – wycedził przez zęby. – Jemu należy się respekt, nie rozumiesz? Jest potężny. Jak sama wiesz, on może wszystko. Nawet przezwyciężyć śmierć.

Hermiona miała inne zdanie na ten temat, ale nie zamierzała się z nim kłócić. Ze zdziwieniem miło było słuchać jak Draco normalnie z nią rozmawia. To było coś całkiem innowacyjnego.

- Nie wiem, czy moi rodzice byliby zdolni do tego, by wpajać mi jakieś wartości za wszelką cenę – powiedziała z powątpieniem.

- Bo to mugole. Mugole nie wyciągają różdżki i nie rzucają nią Cruciatusa na dziecko wtedy, kiedy jest nieposłuszne.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Hermiona spojrzała niepewnie na Draco, który zaczął przyglądać się jej notatkom. Wiedziała jednak, że były to pozory. Nie chciał pokazać, jak bardzo dotknęło go to, że powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Hermiona nie zamierzała ujawniać, jak bardzo zszokowało ją jego wyznanie dlatego zmieniła temat:

- Slughorn gadał pierdoły o eliksirach. Jest zachwycony Harrym, więc notatki robiłam sama.

- Czyżbym wyczuwał w twoim głosie nutę zazdrości? – zapytał obojętnie siląc się na ironię. Dziewczyna prychnęła słysząc jego głos, ale nie spojrzała na niego.

- _Opanium fictus, _Granger, nie możesz pokroić. To się tylko wyciska – powiedział spoglądając na nią przenikliwie. Czując na sobie jego wzrok odwróciła się.

- Owszem, kroi się. Tak jest napisane w książce.

- Granger, wybacz, ale książki czasem kłamią. Mówię ci z doświadczenia, opanium fictus się wyciska. Wyciśnięty sok ma w sobie więcej substancji odżywczych niż pokrojone owoce, przez co kolor eliksiru jest bardziej żywszy, a zapach ostrzejszy. Dzięki temu eliksir ma większą moc.

Hermiona westchnęła nie chcąc się z nim kłócić. Miała ochotę go zabić – jeszcze nikt nie zwrócił jej tyle uwag odnośnie jej notatek, co Malfoy w ciągu półtora miesiąca. Nie podobało jej się to.

Draco wstał biorąc notatki i zadanie domowe, po czym wyszedł z dormitorium bez słowa. Hermiona nie była pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił, bo coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że jest w pokoju sama.

x.o.x

- Wróciłam! – usłyszała głos matki.

Carina spojrzała wymownie na Simona, który leżał na jej łóżku przykryty kołdrą. Z uśmiechem na ustach odpowiedziała:

- Zaraz zejdę!

Chwyciła za różdżkę, rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcie. Już całkowicie ubrana zbiegła na dół, by przywitać matkę.

- Jak w pracy? – zapytała przytulając kobietę.

- Szef jest niezadowolony z faktu, że przenoszę się do świętego Munga? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Poza tym Gretchen doniosła na mnie do kadr, nawet nie wiem za co i miałam spotkanie z ordynatorem. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale to nie było zbyt miłe.

Usiadła przy blacie przyglądając się poczynaniom córki. Nigdy nie wiedziała skąd Carina miała taką smykałkę do gotowania. Ona sama nie znosiła gotować: to była dla niej czarna magia. Od zawsze unikała kuchni jak diabeł święconej wody, ale Carina Selina doskonale sobie radziła na tym terenie. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś miała okazję zobaczyć, jak On gotował. Ale to było dawno...

- A jak tam Simon? – zapytała przyglądając się rozweselonej córce.

- Simon...

- Simon właśnie schodzi ze schodów – odpowiedział chłopak opierając się o futrynę drzwi kuchennych. – Pięknie pani dziś wygląda – powiedział uśmiechając się czule do kobiety. Carina zareagowała na to wymownym kaszlnięciem.

Po chwili młodzi przygotowali obiad, a Hermiona ustawiła na stole talerze i sztućce. Była szczęśliwa. Dzięki swojej córce i przyszłemu zięciowi czuła, że ma prawdziwą rodzinę.

x.o.x

- Nie chcesz mnie o nic zapytać? – usłyszała pytanie Draco podczas jednego z listopadowych patrolów.

- A niby o co? – odpowiedziała Hermiona udając obojętność.

W rzeczywistości miała ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła za to, że zobaczyła go wtedy na tym korytarzu. Wprawdzie wiedziała, że nie miała do tego prawa, jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od tego, by poczuć zazdrość, kiedy ujrzała Draco razem z klejącą się do niego Pansy Parkinson. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się zachowała, ale w tamtym momencie odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku zostawiając Harry'ego całkowicie zdezorientowanego na pastwę Malfoya, który chwilę później zaczął z niego szydzić.

Tak naprawdę, od kiedy zauważyła, że Harry wzdycha do Ginny, a Ron szlaja się gdzieś po kątach z Lavender zrozumiała, że i ona powinna znaleźć kogoś, do kogo zaczęłaby żywić jakieś większe uczucie. A ponieważ Wiktor nie miał ostatnio czasu do niej pisać z powodów eliminacji do Europejskich Mistrzostw w Quidditchu jej „ofiarą" nieświadomie stał się Draco Malfoy, z którym zaczęła mieć naprawdę dobry kontakt. Oczywiście Hermiona nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy aż do tego dnia, kiedy ujrzała go w objęciach Pansy.

- O to, dlaczego nie było mnie znowu na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią? – zapytał kpiarskim tonem.

- Nie jestem twoją nańką, Draco. To, że cię tam nie było, to nie mój problem. Zrobiłam swoje dając ci notatki z lekcji. Nie muszę i nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego cię nie było...

Nagle przystanęła słysząc jakiś hałas w jednym z pobliskich korytarzy. Niemalże natychmiast skierowała tam swoje kroki. Malfoy, który nie zauważył początkowo jej zmiany kierunku ruszył za nią. Hermiona wyszła za gobelin i dostrzegła na końcu korytarza rozchichotaną Lavender i Rona, którzy o czymś rozmawiali. Zażenowana spotkaniem swojego przyjaciela w tak nie komfortowej sytuacji postanowiła się wycofać. Nie wiedziała, że tuż za nią stał Malfoy, dlatego kiedy oparła się o niego niechcący krzyknęła przerażona zwracając na siebie uwagę zakochanych.

- Hermiona? – zapytał Ron, który momentalnie przybrał barwę buraka. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał nie dostrzegając Malfoya.

- Prowadzi patrol – warknął Draco wychodząc z cienia. – Gryffindor właśnie stracił sto punktów, Weasley za to, że chodzicie po zamku w czasie godzin nocnych – dodał uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

- Hermiono! – krzyknął Ron wpatrując się z wściekłością na Malfoya. – Powiedz, że to nieprawda!

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, że właśnie jej dom stracił niesłusznie sto punktów, ale nie mogła podważać autorytetu Malfoya jako Prefekta Naczelnego. To byłoby nie fair.

- Ron, idźcie już lepiej do wieży Gryffindoru – powiedziała cicho, ale na tyle głośno, by gryfoni ją usłyszeli. Nie musiała powtarzać. Lavender chwyciła swojego chłopaka za rękę, po czym przechodząc obok Hermiony i Draco pocałowała go w usta tylko po to, by pokazać, kto zdobył chłopaka. Malfoy jęknął z niesmakiem.

- Gryffindor właśnie...

- Pośpieszcie się, żeby nie złapał was profesor Snape albo pan Filch – przerwała mu Hermiona czując, iż chłopak zamierza odjąć jej domowi kolejne punkty.

Kiedy gryfoni znikli z zasięgu ich wzroku Malfoy jęknął z obrzydzeniem.

- Nigdy tego nie zapomnę! Widok śliniącego się Wieprzleja i Brown będzie mnie prześladował do końca życia! – zaczął marudzić idąc ramię w ramię z Hermioną.

Nie zamierzała mu odpowiedzieć. Doskonale wiedziała dlaczego Lavender tak postąpiła i zrobiło jej się przykro: Ron był dla niej tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielem. Owszem kochała go, ale tylko jak brata. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tego, że ona i Ron mogliby być razem. Mimo wszystko było jej przykro, kiedy Lavender uświadomiła jej w ten sposób, że żaden, ale to naprawdę żaden facet nie chce się do niej zbliżyć. Nawet jej najlepszy przyjaciel.

A już zwłaszcza Draco Malfoy obściskujący się z Pansy Parkinson!

- Granger? – usłyszała łagodne pytanie Malfoya. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – mruknęła. – Dużo nam jeszcze zostało?

- Jeszcze tylko siódme piętro i możemy wracać.

Przechodzili właśnie naprzeciwko gobelinu Barnabasza Bzika na siódmym piętrze Hogwartu, kiedy Draco zatrzymał ją ruchem ręki. Zaskoczona Hermiona przyglądała się jak Draco trzy razy przechodzi obok ściany myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Po chwili pojawiły się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń, które same się otworzyły.

- Panie przodem – przytrzymał drzwi Hermionie, po czym je zamknął za sobą. Po chwili znikły.

- Co my tutaj robimy? – zapytał Hermiona nie mogąc niczego dostrzec wśród ciemności. Próbowała odnaleźć jakąś drogę, ale natrafiła na jakiś przedmiot, przez który upadła. Usłyszała ciche przekleństwo Malfoya. Po chwili poczuła, że łapie ją za rękę.

- Granger, nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Z tego co dobrze pamiętam, masz mi pomagać, prawda?

- Yyy... Tak? – odpowiedziała niepewnie pytaniem.

- Pomożesz mi? – zapytał. Czuła, że jego twarz znajduje się tuż przy jej twarzy. Czuła jego miętowy oddech, który przyprawiał ją o zawrót głowy. Była pewna, ze za chwilę umrze z tego wrażenia.

- Granger, odpowiedz – dodał ostrym tonem. – Proszę.

- Pomogę – odpowiedziała szeptem. Dokładnie w tym momencie zapaliło się światło, które oślepiło Hermionę. Dopiero po minucie przyzwyczaiła się do blasku światła.

Draco, który ciągle trzymał ją za rękę pociągnął ją w głąb pokoju, który okazał się starą rupieciarnią. Hermiona dostrzegła jakieś stare niepotrzebne rzeczy, które były tutaj chowane przez uczniów prawdopodobnie przez ostatnie paręset lat. Niektóre były warte wiele galeonów!

Nagle Draco przystanął przed jakąś szafką, którą otworzył. Hermiona przyglądała się temu bez szczególnej uwagi. Chłopak włożył jakiś stary przedmiot do wnętrza szafki, zamknął ją wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie po łacinie. Potem otworzył ją, by westchnąć ze zrezygnowaniem. Hermiona nie wiedziała o co mu chodziło.

- Zastanawiam się, jak sprawić, by naprawić tą szafkę – powiedział cicho przyglądając się czarodziejskiej grzechotce, którą włożył. – Wiesz... kiedyś wkładało się do niej rzeczy, wypowiadało zaklęcie i te przedmioty znajdowały się gdzieś indziej. Potrzebuję tej szafki, ale nie wiem, jak ją naprawić.

- Czytałeś coś na ten temat? – zapytała Hermiona czując, jak mocniej ścisnął ją za rękę.

Chłopak wskazał wolną ręką stos książek, które leżały obok szafki kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Hermiona uklękła przy szafce przyglądając się jej.

- Po co ci ta szafka?

Kiedy nie odpowiedział zrozumiała, że to była ta misja, do której wyznaczył ją Dumbledore: miała pomóc Draconowi bez względu na wszystko i nie zadawać mu żadnych pytań. Miała pewne obawy w sprawie reparacji szafki, ale nie zamierzała łamać danego słowa Dumbledore'owi. Postanowiła mu za wszelką cenę pomóc.

Spojrzała na tytuły książek, które okazały się staromagicznymi księgami zaklęć, które znajdowały się w najstarszych bibliotekach arystokratycznych czarodziejów. O przeczytaniu wielu z nich Hermiona mogła jedynie pomarzyć. Z czcią dotknęła grzbietu pierwszej księgi.

- Tam nic o tym nie ma – powiedział Draco kucając przy niej. – Jest tylko i wyłącznie ich zastosowanie, ale jak je naprawić: nie ma nic na ten temat.

- Mam ci pomóc ją naprawić?

Draco przez chwilę milczał.

- Nie – odpowiedział powoli. – Sam to zrobię. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedziała, dlaczego mnie nie ma lekcji. Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że wagaruję – dodał wstając gwałtownie z miejsca, podrywając jednocześnie Hermionę, która zachwiała się. Chłopak przytrzymał ją w talii, by utrzymała równowagę.

Po chwili znowu zgasło światło, a Hermiona wyczuła jak wszystko zmienia swoje miejsce tak, by, prawdopodobnie sama nie mogła odkryć nowego miejsca położenia szafki. Była wdzięczna, że przez całą drogę do wyjścia Draco trzymał ja za rękę, bo sama pewnie by tam nie trafiła w tych ciemnościach.

Kiedy doszli do ściany, w której powinny pojawić się drzwi chłopak odwrócił się do dziewczyny. W tym samym momencie Hermiona zauważyła, że w bladym blasku świec, które tliły się w tej części Pokoju Życzeń, źrenice chłopaka nienaturalnie się powiększyły. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się przyciśnięta do ściany. Nie wiedziała też, kiedy Draco pochylił się nad nią, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie wyczuła momentu, w którym odgrodził jej drogę ucieczki. Była uległa czarnym źrenicom chłopaka, które rozszerzały się na tle stalowoniebieskich tęczówek.

Nie mogła oddychać. Jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie parę milimetrów od jej własnej. Jego pozorny dotyk drażnił ją, a jego wzrok przerażał i podniecał. Nigdy nie widziała, by ktoś spoglądał na nią w taki sposób.

- Przepraszam – usłyszała jego szept, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć poczuła na swoich wargach jego. Było to delikatne muśnięcie, które wywołało u niej lekki zawrót głowy.

- Wiem, jestem okropny, – dodał ponownie muskając jej wargi – ale musiałem mieć pewność, że coś do mnie czujesz – dodał całując delikatnie każdy skrawek jej szyi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jakbym czuł się zażenowany, gdybym dostał za to... – ugryzł ją lekko w szyję sprawiając jej lekki ból - ...w twarz.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu była pewna, że nikt jej nie chce, a teraz w tej chwili była całowana przez najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w całym Hogwarcie!

- Draco... – chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w jej ust wyrwał się jęk czując w ugryzionym miejscu język Draco.

- Wiesz... – zaczął po chwili. – kiedy poprosiłem Pans, by mnie wtedy pocałowała wiedziałem, że się zbliżasz. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo przeszkadzało mi to, że to była ona, a nie ty. Ale widok ciebie, odchodzącej, pełnej zazdrości był warty tego, bym znosił Pansy do końca zajęć.

Znów spojrzał w jej oczy wprawiając ją w zakłopotanie. Próbowała uciec wzrokiem, ale nie było jej to dane. Draco doskonale odnajdywał jej spojrzenie.

Kiedy zbliżał się bardzo powoli, by ją pocałować Hermiona prosiła Merlina, by dał jej siły, by nie oddała pocałunku. Chciała zachować resztki honoru, który zaczęła tracić w chwili, w którym uciekła wtedy z korytarza.

Poczuła jego wargi na swoich. Całował ją delikatnie, ale zarazem bardzo stanowczo. Próbowała się bronić, ale dość kiepsko jej to wychodziło. Draco stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy. Całował ją coraz bardziej odważnie. Przejechał językiem po jej ustach domagając się, by je rozchyliła. Kiedy tego nie zrobiła ugryzł ją, co dało zamierzony przez niego skutek: jego język połączył się z jej językiem tworząc gorące tango. Hermiona tego nie wytrzymała. Objęła Dracona przyciągając go do siebie, za co on nie był jej dłużny. Przycisnął ją mocniej do ściany napierając na nią swoim ciałem. Dziewczyna nieświadomie wplotła swoje palce w jego platynowe włosy, na co zareagował zadowolonym mruknięciem. Po chwili Hermiona poczuła, jak kolano Dracona znajduje się pomiędzy jej nogami. Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, ale chwilę potem jej wrażliwa część znajdowała się tuż nad jego kolanem. Kiedy jęknęła z zadowolenia Draco odsunął się od niej. Jego zamglony wzrok mówił sam za siebie o jego stanie ducha.

- Musimy wracać – powiedział szeptem nie chcąc zdradzić swojego samopoczucia barwą głosu.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń. Po kilku minutach marszu weszli do wspólnego dormitorium. Hermiona próbowała nie patrzeć w stronę Draco, który również unikał jej wzroku.

- Ja pójdę już spać – powiedziała niepewnie. – Dobranoc – dodała niemalże natychmiast.

Draco kiwnął głową dając jej wolny wybór. Hermiona wiedziała, że taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Może Malfoy był pod wpływam jakiegoś zaklęcia? Albo się napił?

Godzinę później leżała już w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. Jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół ich pocałunku. Jej ciało było całkowicie pobudzone i domagało się dotyku chłopaka.

Hermiona odczuwając pragnienie wyszła z sypialni kierując się do pokoju wspólnego, by napić się soku dyniowego. Nie zdziwiła się widząc tam Malfoya w samych szarych spodniach dresowych. Opierał się o framugę drzwi do jego sypialni i przyglądał się jej każdemu ruchowi. Uważnie ją obserwował sprawiając, że zaczęła się rumienić.

- Nalać ci? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

- Nie – odpowiedział siląc się na obojętny ton.

Hermiona wypiła całą szklankę duszkiem. Po chwili nalała sobie drugą, i trzecią. Draco cały czas jej się przyglądał. Kiedy miała nalać sobie kolejną szklankę soku podszedł i odsunął od niej napój. Przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym wpił się w jej usta. Oddała mu pocałunek.

Chwilę później znaleźli się w jego sypialni. Hermiona nie panowała nad sobą: było jej tak gorąco pod wpływem dotyku Draco, że pomogła mu ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę nocną. Chłopak jednak nie zamierzał ściągać z siebie dresów. Położył delikatnie dziewczynę na łóżku, po czym zaczął obdarzać ją pocałunkami schodząc coraz niżej. Kiedy doszedł do pępka dziewczyna zaczęła panikować: była całkowicie rozpalona i kompletnie naga, a chłopak, o którym śniła od paru tygodni pochylał się nad jej najczulszym miejscem. Kiedy złożył tam pocałunek dziewczyna jęknęła z zaskoczenia.

Draco spojrzał na nią zamglonym wzrokiem. Po chwili pocałował ją w usta pozwalając, by Hermiona pozbyła go ostatniej części garderoby.

Hermiona chciała, by wszedł w nią, ale Draco, pomimo wielkiej chęci, nie zrobił tego. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę patrząc na jej zaciśnięte powieki czekając, aż się nieco rozluźni. Po chwili Hermiona spojrzała na niego zza przymrużonych oczu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od westchnięcia, kiedy w nią wszedł.

Wiedział, że zadał jej ból. Wiedział, że to, w przeciwieństwie do niego, był jej pierwszy raz.

Przez chwilę pozwolił jej przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji, a potem zaczął powoli się w niej ruszać. Z ich gardeł wydobywał się jęk rozkoszy, który tłumili pocałunkami. Z każdą chwilą Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się od narzucenia szybszego tempa. Jednak, im Hermiona bliżej była spełnienia zwalniał ruchy wywołując okrzyk niezadowolenia dziewczyny. Kilka chwil potem osiągnęli spełnienie.

x.o.x

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już jutro – powiedziała Carina wtulając się w ramię Simona.

Leżeli właśnie pod gołym niebem na balkonie Seliny przyglądając się gwiazdom. Chcieli ten ostatni wspólny wieczór spędzić w jakiś szczególny sposób przed ich rozłąką.

- Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze – odpowiedział chłopak całując ją w ramię. – Tobie zawsze wszystko się udaje.

- Boję się reakcji mamy, kiedy dowie się, dlaczego tak naprawdę rezygnuję ze śpiewania.

- Sel, twoja mama to zrozumie. Doskonale wie, jak bardzo pragniesz poznać ojca, tyle że... ona się boi – dodał cicho wpatrując się w spadającą gwiazdę.

- Co sobie pomyślałeś? – zapytała po chwili Carina, opierając się na łokciach, by spojrzeć na narzeczonego. Po chwili ujrzała w jego umyśle obraz, na który uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Dokładnie to samo sobie wcześniej pomyślała.


	4. Chapter 3

Wielka Brytania była dokładnie taka jak ją sobie zapamiętała: pogoda, pomimo letniej pory nadal była deszczowa, za to krajobrazy były nadzwyczajnie piękne! Doskonale pamiętała swój pierwszy pobyt w Zjednoczonym Królestwie – kiedy miała dziesięć lat mama pozwoliła spędzić jej dwa miesiące z dziadkami, wujkiem Harrym, ciocią Ginny i całą ich rodziną, gdyż w tamtym okresie na jej oddziale panował jakiś paskudny wirus i Hermiona Granger za nic nie chciała, by jej córka uległa poważnej infekcji. Niestety, wtedy nie udało jej się dowiedzieć, kim był jej ojciec.

Teraz było całkowicie inaczej! Harry, który obiecał jej, że pomoże nawiązać jej kontakt z jej ojcem, załatwił jej pracę w jego studiu nagrań Wizard Records. Miała współpracować z samym Draco Malfoyem, jej ojcem! To było dla niej niesamowite. Nigdy nie marzyła o czymś tak nierealnym. A to dzięki temu, że kiedy miała trzy latka oglądając nagranie ślubu George'a i Angeliny, na który nie mogły przyjechać z powodów zdrowotnych Cariny, Harry obiecał jej, że pomoże odnaleźć jej ojca, który będzie chciał odprowadzić ją do ołtarza.

Siedziała teraz razem z mamą przy stole w domu Weasley'ów słuchając wszystkich nowinek ze świata czarodziejów, które ominęły Hermionę. Carina z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądała się swojej matce: wśród wszystkich swoich przyjaciół wyglądała jeszcze młodziej niż zazwyczaj (a i tak zwykle traktowali je jak siostry) i widać było gołym okiem, że była szczęśliwa. Carina od wielu lat pragnęła ujrzeć Hermionę tak uśmiechniętą jak w tej chwili.

Było jej smutno, że nie ma wśród niej jej kuzynów. Wiedziała, że pociąg z Hogwartu, ich szkoły magii, miał przyjechać dopiero następnego dnia. Mimo to cieszyła się z obecności wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zjawili się kilka minut po ich przybyciu do Nory.

Jedyną rzeczą, której żałowała było to, że Simon nie mógł być tutaj razem z nią. Brakowało jej narzeczonego i zastanawiała się jak ona wytrzyma bez niego te całe dwa miesiące, zanim on nie zakończy swojego projektu w Norwegii.

Nim się zorientowała nastała noc. Wszyscy goście jednak nie zamierzali nigdzie się wybierać. Carina, zmęczona całą sytuacją postanowiła pójść spać. Następnego dnia miała przeżyć swoje pierwsze spotkanie z ojcem.

W nocy przerzucała się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Czuła napięte mięśnie swojego ciała i kropelki potu występujące na jej czole. Stresowała się. Bardzo stresowała się tym spotkaniem, a czas, wydawałoby się, stanął w miejscu. Co chwilę zerkała na swój mugolski budzik, który dostała na ostatnie urodziny od babci, z lekkim zaniepokojeniem stwierdzając, że wskazówki zegara prawie w ogóle nie zmieniły swojego miejsca. Wkrótce jednak zamknęła oczy chcąc się odprężyć, kiedy je jednak otworzyła zrozumiała, że już się nie zdąży przespać, ponieważ do jej pokoju, który kiedyś należał do Ginny, wpadały przez okno promienie słoneczne rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Carina chwyciła kosmetyczkę, przygotowane na tą okazję ubrania, a także ulubione perfumy „CKS", których zapach pokochała od czasu, kiedy będąc małą dziewczynką rozbiła swojej mamie jedyny flakonik, którego nigdy nie używała. Pamiętała, że wtedy bardzo bała się reakcji mamy, ale Hermiona nic nie powiedziała na to, że córka zbiła jedyny flakonik. Carina wiedziała jednak, że była smutna z tego powodu – w końcu nie używała tych perfum za często, gdyż musiały mieć dla niej jakieś ważne znaczenie, o którym mała Carina nie miała pojęcia. Zabrawszy więc najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy poszła do łazienki przygotować się. Po pół godzinie wyszła ubrana tak, jak nigdy w życiu: miała na sobie czarną spódniczkę i do tego błękitną bluzkę, która podkreślała stalowo-szary kolor jej oczy oraz czarną pelerynę, która była uszyta według najnowszych krzyków mody (Hermiona niejednokrotnie ubolewała nad tym, iż Carina tak bardzo przywiązywała uwagę do wyglądu, niczym jej ojciec). Długie wyprostowane blond włosy (wiedziała, że nie może pójść do pracy jako brunetka, ponieważ w takiej firmie od razu zorientowaliby się, że przed nimi stoi Vinga Tengelsen, a nie Selina) związała w koński ogon na czubku przypominając uczesanie typowo norweskie, zwane _a la viking. _Poza tym Carina, która mierzyła zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt założyła do tego czarne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Kiedy zeszła na śniadanie w towarzystwie zwykłej teczki Harry gwizdnął z uznaniem, a ciocia Molly upuściła z wrażenia patelnię z dopiero usmażonymi pasztecikami.

- Dokładnie to miałem na myśli! – powiedział Harry robiąc miejsce dziewczynie. – Szkoda, że Hermiona i Ginny cię nie widzą, bo nigdy by mi nie uwierzyły, że nie masz spodni.

- Jakoś przemęczę się do ślubu w tych kiecuszkach – odpowiedziała Carina sięgając po jeden z pasztecików domowej roboty. Kiedy zjadła uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem. – Ciociu, jak ja kocham twoją kuchnię! Mama za knut nie ma talentu do gotowania.

- Kiedy planujecie ślub? – zapytała radośnie Molly ciesząc się z pochwały Cariny.

- Dopiero pod koniec września, bądź pierwsza połowa października. To zależy od projektu Simona – odpowiedziała dziewczyna sugestywnie patrząc na Harry'ego. – Mama ma urodziny, więc razem z dziadkami chcemy zrobić jej urodziny, na które zaprosimy wszystkich jej znajomych. Wiecie... taka impreza powitalna – dodała wpychając sobie w usta kolejnego pasztecika.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu konsumując śniadanie, a Molly Weasley robiła właśnie jajecznicę z bekonem, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś obelgi w stronę bliźniaków.

- A gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytała nagle Carina nalewając sobie soku dyniowego.

- Hermiona i Ginny szukają dla was mieszkania, a reszta nadal śpi – odpowiedziała Molly.

Harry wstał od stołu, po czym podszedł do swojej teściowej całując ją w policzek.

- Wspaniałe było, mamo. Chyba zacznę częściej wpadać do ciebie na śniadania, bo od kiedy Ginny od rana do wieczora trenuje z Harpiami to w naszej lodówce świeci pustka.

Carina doskonale wiedziała, że to był żart – znała Harry'ego dość dobrze i wiedziała, że to właśnie on w tym związku był odpowiedzialny za kuchnię, bo Ginny, wprawdzie była świetną kucharką, ale to Harry przewyższał ją w tej dziedzinie o głowę. Mimo to z uśmiechem patrzyła na to, jak Molly Weasley rumieni się pod wpływem komplementu jej ulubionego – i jedynego – zięcia.

- Młoda wstawaj, bo nie chcemy się spóźnić, prawda? – mruknął Harry roztrzepując sobie włosy. Dziewczyna przytaknęła głową wstając od stołu i dziękując śniadanie. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w Dziurawym Kotle.

- Carina, wiem co to znaczy nie mieć rodziców i tylko dlatego ci pomagam. Gdyby Hermiona dowiedziała się, co ty kombinujesz...

- Slapp av, Harry – powiedziała po norwesku. – Mama się o niczym nie dowie.

Harry westchnął, a Carina, czując, że jest mu ciężko, chwyciła go za rękę.

- Co powinnam wiedzieć?

- On bardzo się zmienił – powiedział powoli. – Ogólnie jest pracoholikiem, jest perfekcjonistą. Nie lubi spóźnień, ale on sam może się spóźniać. To w jego naturze, w końcu nadal jest arystokratą. Przede wszystkim nie jest zamieszany w politykę i radzę ci nie poruszać przy nim tego tematu, bo wpadnie w szał. Poza tym nadal jest bardzo arogancki, ironiczny, cyniczny... I lubić być złośliwy – spojrzał na nią sugestywnie uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie mówi dużo, ale jak już, to jego słowa potrafią naprawdę pójść ludziom w pięty, ale ty chyba nie musisz się tym martwić, bo masz podobny styl bycia, z tą różnicą, że gadasz tak dużo jak Hermiona.

- Dzięki, Harry – mruknęła.

- Nie ma za co – wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny. – Ogółem to naprawdę fajny facet przy bliższym poznaniu. Żałuję, że kiedy byliśmy dzieciakami nie potrafiłem tego docenić. Naprawdę jest błyskotliwy i oczytany, a inteligencją i wiedzą przewyższa, naprawdę nie wierzę, że to mówię, twoją matkę.

- Czyli kalkulując: powinnam być geniuszem, skoro mam tak inteligentnych rodziców! Jak powinnam się przy nim zachowywać? – dodała opanowanym tonem.

- Totalny spontan. Wyczuje, jeśli będziesz się nienaturalnie zachowywała i cię wyrzuci. Ten typ tak ma.

- A co jeśli...?

- Carina, ostatnią rzeczą jaką on się może domyślić, to to, że jesteś jego córką – powiedział Harry. – On ma żonę i dziecko. Zresztą, jego syn jest kolegą Albusa.

Carina gwałtownie się zatrzymała zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów. Szybko jednak oprzytomniała, po czym ruszyła za Harrym.

- Daleko jeszcze? – zaczęła marudzić. Nie była przyzwyczajona do chodzenia tak długo w butach na wysokim obcasie. Miała ochotę je ściągnąć i iść na boso.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to jest ten budynek – odpowiedział stając przed jakimś wielkim gmachem. Carinie z wrażenia opadła szczęka.

- I to wszystko jest _jego? _– zapytała szeptem.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy to jest jakiś mały procent jego fortuny – odpowiedział Harry. – Co jak co, ale kasę to on ma. Wprawdzie miał dobry start, ale w obecnej chwili ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego majątku to jego ciężka praca.

- Szkoda, że mnie nie wypromował kilka lat temu. Byłabym najbogatszą gwiazdą młodego pokolenia.

- Carina, nie zapominaj, że dobrowolnie popełniłaś samobójstwo jako gwiazda muzyczna – mruknął złośliwie Harry. – To była twoja decyzja.

- Wiem, wiem. Simon też mi to wypomina – odpowiedziała, po czym weszli do wielkiego budynku. – Zawsze mogę zmartwychwstać – mruknęła pod nosem.

Harry, który znał drogę poprowadził ją do windy, którą wjechali na ósme piętro. Każdy, kto wchodził do windy zamieniał z nim parę słów witając go serdecznie i patrząc na Carinę z zaciekawieniem. Nikt jednak nie zapytał Harry'ego o dziewczynę.

Kiedy wysiedli na właściwym piętrze usłyszeli jakiś hałas na końcu korytarza. Ktoś bardzo głośno krzyczał, a mina Harry'ego uświadomiła ją, że osobą, która prawdopodobnie wpadła właśnie w furię był nie kto inny, jak jej ojciec.

- Przyzwyczaisz się – powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Kiwnęła głową z lekko drżącymi ustami. Im była bliżej tym bardziej się bała tego spotkania. Zastanawiała się, co takiego strzeliło jej do głowy, by nawiązać kontakt z ojcem! Przecież była szczęśliwa mając mamę, Simona. Była szczęśliwa mogąc śpiewać na scenie. Była naprawdę zadowolona z życia i przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że jej ojciec nie wie o jej istnieniu! Czy przez ten jeden głupi kaprys musi rezygnować z tego co miała do tej pory?

Już miała zatrzymać Harry'ego, by powiedzieć, że chce zmienić zdanie, kiedy z pomieszczenia, z którego jeszcze przed chwilą wydobywały się krzyki, wyszedł wysoki blond włosy mężczyzna w wieku Harry'ego, który szedł w ich stronę pewnym krokiem. Carina westchnęła z zachwytem. Niejednokrotnie widziała Draco Malfoya we wspomnieniach jej mamy, ale to jak wyglądał w rzeczywistości sprawiło, że Carina wcale nie dziwiła się matce, że zakochała się w takim facecie jak on. Gdyby nie była zakochana w Simonie mogłaby stwierdzić, iż jej ojciec był ucieleśnieniem najskrytszych marzeń każdej kobiety.

x.o.x

Wśród wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli po prostu siebie ignorowali bądź wymieniali jakieś pobieżne spostrzeżenia w sprawach patrolu. Jednak kiedy znajdywali się sami w ciemnych regałach biblioteki, do których żaden z uczniów dobrowolnie się nie zbliżał, bądź we własnym dormitorium spędzali czas najlepiej jak potrafili: rozmawiając, całując, ucząc się, całując, kłócąc się, całując... Noce zazwyczaj spędzali w bardziej męczący sposób.

Oczywiście bywały i takie dni, kiedy się do siebie nie odzywali bądź w ogóle nie widzieli. Draco pochłonięty był całkowicie naprawą szafki, zaś Hermiona pomagała w lekcjach Harry'emu, który nadal wzdychał po kątach przyglądając się uważnie Ginny Weasley. Od czasu pamiętnego patrolu, kiedy kochała się pierwszy raz z Draconem odpuściła sobie kontakt z Ronem, który całkowicie uzależnił się od Lavender Brown. Każdy w Wieży Gryffindoru myślał, że wynika to z tego, iż Hermiona podkochiwała się w nim, ale to jaka była prawda wiedziała tylko ona i Draco.

Wiedziała jednak, że aby odwrócić uwagę ludzi od jej związku z Draconem (którzy wprawdzie nic nie podejrzewali, ale zawsze jakby co) musiała się z kimś od czasu do czasu umówić. Początkowo myślała, że miała niesamowite szczęście, iż na początku roku zainteresował się nią Cormac McLaggen. Postanowiła więc parę razy umówić się z chłopakiem, a także zaprosić go na bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie do Slughorna.

Pamiętała dokładnie reakcję Draco, kiedy tydzień przed przyjęciem powiedziała mu kogo zaprosiła.

- Umówiliśmy się, że zaprosisz Wiepr... Weasley'a – warknął, wyciągając rolkę pergaminu z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, by dokończyć swoje zadanie domowe. – Jak to się stało, że zaprosiłaś tego frajera McLaggena?!

- Ja i Ron... pokłóciliśmy się – odpowiedziała rumieniąc się.

Draco mruknął coś o tym, że byli skłóceni od ponad miesiąca, ale Hermiona przemilczała jego wywody. Wiedziała, że był wściekły nie tylko za to, że zaprosiła Cormaca na to głupie przyjęcie, ale również dlatego, że znów nie powiodło mu się naprawienie szafki, mimo że jeszcze parę dni wcześniej myślał, że jest bardzo blisko rozwiązania tego problemu.

- Masz błąd rzeczowy w notatkach dotyczący użycia zaklęć niewerbalnych w magii bezróżdżkowej. Poza tym: magia bezróżdżkowa jest dostępna dla ludzi, jednak tylko nieliczni jej nauczają. Zapamiętaj to sobie, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze – dodał niby od niechcenia, ale Hermiona, która już od dawna wiedziała, że Draco należał do grona śmierciożerców, czuła, że było to ostrzeżenie przed Voldemortem. Nie zamierzała jednak mu odpuścić.

- Tylko gobliny znają się na magii bezróżdżkowej, a one nie chcą się podzielić tą wiedzą z ludźmi, ponieważ czarodzieje nie chcą dzielić się z nimi wiedzą o magii tworzonej dzięki różdżkom.

- Czarodzieje mają rację – mruknął Draco. – Gobliny to tępe istoty. Prawie niczym nie różnią się od skrzatów domowych. Po prostu one chcą być suwerenne, a poza tym są cholernie złośliwe. Z takimi istotami najlepiej nie mieć nic wspólnego.

- Są bardzo inteligentne...

- Granger, kotku, z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba lepiej wiem, czy gobliny są inteligentne czy nie. Poza tym: nie ma granic dla czarodziejów jeśli chodzi o jakikolwiek rodzaj magii i już. Koniec tematu.

- A tak a propos kota, to widziałeś ostatnio Krzywołapa?

- Tak, zamieszkał w moim łóżku, od czasu, kiedy ja zamieszkałem w twoim. Poza tym czas się przenieść. Nie wytrzymam dłużej w tym pokoju o tych gryfońskich ścianach. Przez to nie mogę spać po nocy.

- Nie powiedziałabym, że przez to nie śpisz po nocy – mruknęła Hermiona zatapiając się w lekturze. Po chwili w ich pokoju wspólnym słychać było tylko trzeszczenie piór, które w szybkim tempie pisały esej na zadane przez Snape'a zadanie.

Do tematu Cormaca McLaggena nie powrócili tej samej nocy, kiedy spędzili ją w pokoju Malfoya, ani przez najbliższych parę dni. Dopiero w dzień przyjęcia, kiedy Draco przyglądał się szykującej Hermionie wyraził niezadowolenie. Miała na sobie zwiewną szarą sukienkę i srebrne kolczyki, a do tego szare buty. I pomimo tego, że nie była jakoś specjalnie odstawiona, jak w przypadku jego wcześniejszych dziewczyn (chociażby Pansy) był zachwycony jej skromnością. Uważał, że to podkreśla jej piękno. Był niezadowolony, że właśnie tak ubrała się dla McLaggena, co raczył jej uświadomić.

- Przecież wiesz, że idę tam, bo muszę. Slughorn będzie mi później do końca roku robił wyrzuty – dodała uśmiechając się do odbicia Dracona w lustrze. – Zresztą – dodała po chwili namysłu uśmiechając się lekko – masz szansę dzisiaj się porządnie wyspać.

- Tylko nie mów mi, że nie wrócisz na noc – warknął Draco podchodząc do niej i obejmując w talii. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie zasnę dopóki nie wrócisz – dodał przyglądając się ich odbiciu w lustrze.

- Stajesz się zbyt zaborczy – wytknęła mu. – A wiesz, że tego nie lubimy.

- Jakoś do tej pory nie wyrażałaś sprzeciwu, kiedy to ja dominowałem – odpowiedział całując zagłębienie w jej szyi. – Poza tym, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ja nie lubię się dzielić czymś co należy do mnie. Pomyśl, jak się czuję na myśl, że moja dziewczyna idzie na randkę z innym.

- To nie jest... Draco... randka.

Słysząc, jak jego usta całujące jej skórę na nią działały zamruczał zadowolony. Po chwili pozwolił jej odejść żegnając ją długim, namiętnym, ale dominującym pocałunkiem wprawiając ją w stan lekkiego zachwiania nerwowego. Po kilku minutach była jednak za to wdzięczna Draconowi, bo gdyby nie fakt, że uzmysłowił jej, że mu na niej zależy, to pewnie już dawno zostałaby przymuszona do tego, by całować się pod jemiołą z Cormakiem.

Od kilkunastu minut poszukiwała wzrokiem Harry'ego, który byłby w stanie uwolnić ją od natarczywego partnera. Kiedy już była na skraju rozpaczy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła:

- Hermiono! HERMIONO!

- Harry! No, jesteś, dzięki Bogu! Cześć, Luna! – dodała widząc partnerkę przyjaciela. Karcąco spojrzała na Harry'ego kiedy blondynka odwróciła wzrok w stronę jakiejś znajomej.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał widząc jej rozczochrane włosy i wymiętą sukienkę, przez co wyglądała tak, jakby chwilę wcześniej przeciskała się przez gąszcz diabelskich sideł.

- Och, właśnie wyrwałam... to znaczy, właśnie zostawiłam Cormaca... Pod jemiołą – dodała konspiracyjnym tonem, bo Harry nadal patrzył na nią tak, jakby niczego nie rozumiał.

- Widzę, że nieźle się bawisz – odpowiedział poważnie.

- Ach, chciałam rozzłościć Rona – skłamała beznamiętnie. – Przez chwilę myślałam o Zachariaszu, ale uznałam, że...

- MYŚLAŁAŚ O SMITH'ie?

- Tak, i zaczynam żałować, że nie wybrałam jego, przy tym McLaggenie to chyba nawet Graup jest dżentelmenem. Chodźmy tam, jego zawsze zobaczymy, bo jest taki wysoki...

Miała nadzieję, że Draco nie dowie się nigdy o tym, jak traktował ją McLaggen. Gdyby pisnęła jedno słowo wiedziała, że skończyłoby się to dla chłopaka źle. Przeciskając się w trójkę na drugi koniec pokoju zgarnęli puchary z miodem pitnym. Hermiona za późno zauważyła tam profesor Trelawney, która od pamiętnej trzeciej klasy działała jej na nerwy. Na szczęście Luna zagadała do nauczycielki umożliwiając Harry'emu i Hermionie spokojnie porozmawiać:

- Porozmawiajmy szczerze. Masz zamiar powiedzieć Ronowi, że wpływałaś na przebieg sprawdzianów, kiedy wybierałem obrońcę?

Hermiona uniosła brwi. Nie wiedziała, po co Harry wraca do tamtego dnia. Ron, pomimo tego, że nie lubiła Quidditcha, był jej przyjacielem i nie mogłaby patrzeć, gdyby cierpiał z powodu nie dostania się do drużyny. Poza tym... w tamtym momencie nie sądziła, że będzie zmuszona wykorzystać Rona jako osoby, w której „była" zakochana.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym upaść tak nisko?

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

- No, jeśli mogłaś przyjść z McLaggenem...

Przyszłam z McLaggenem, bo nie mogłam przyjść z Malfoyem, pomyślała rozdrażniona odpowiadając z godnością: - To zupełnie co innego. Nie mam zamiaru mówić Ronowi o tym, co mogło albo nie mogło się zdarzyć podczas sprawdzianów.

- To dobrze, bo znowu by się zdołował i przegralibyśmy następny mecz...

- Quidditch! Czy wy, chłopaki, macie tylko to w głowie? Cormac w ogóle się mną nie interesował, wciąż tylko nawijał o Stu Wielkich Obronach Niepokonanego Cormaca McLaggena, non stop, od kiedy... Och nie, on tu idzie!

Zanim Harry zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, uciekła tak szybko jakby się deportowała. Miała dość tego przyjęcia. Wolała wrócić do dormitorium i poczytać książkę, pogłaskać Krzywołapa lub chociażby popatrzeć na Malfoya. Chociaż to by było niemożliwe, bo on pewnie w tej chwili usiłował znaleźć sposób, by naprawić szafkę.

Kiedy znalazła się z dala od Cormaca dostrzegła, że Harry padł ofiarą Slughorna i profesora Snape'a. Zrobiło jej się przykro, ale kiedy podeszła do niego Luna i powiedziała coś, co rozbawiło Harry'ego odetchnęła z ulgą. Właśnie miała zagadać do Ginny Weasley, która ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądała się Harry'emu i Lunie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Argus Filch wlokąc za ucho jej chłopaka!

- Profesorze Slughorn – wydyszał Filch – nakryłem tego chłopaka, jak czaił się na korytarzu. Twierdzi, że został zaproszony na przyjęcie i trochę się spóźnił. Czy pan go zapraszał, panie profesorze?

Hermiona wiedziała, że Draco był wściekły. Domyśliła się, że musiało się stać coś nie tak, skoro chciał wejść na przyjęcie. Miała nadzieję, że nie chciał zrobić tego ze względu na jej spotkanie z McLaggenem. Patrzyła zaskoczona, jak Draco wyrwał się Filchowi, po czym stanął przed nim rozjuszony.

- No dobra, nie byłem zaproszony! Próbowałem się jakoś wkręcić! Zadowolony? – warknął. Hermiona mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Uwielbiała, kiedy Malfoy robił się całkowicie arogancki.

Filch odpowiedział mu coś, ale do dziewczyny nie docierały jego słowa. Patrzyła na Draco, który wściekał się na Filcha. Dostrzegł ją jednak po chwili, o czym świadczyły jego sugestywnie uniesione brwi: niby jako oznaka furii, ale tak naprawdę Hermiona znała głębszy sens tego gestu.

Profesor Slughorn postanowił, żeby Draco pozostał na przyjęciu, ale do akcji włączył się profesor Snape, który postanowił porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy jako opiekun jego domu i wymierzyć mu karę. Hermiona zadrżała wyobrażając sobie, co Snape mógłby się dowiedzieć, gdyby użył na Malfoyu legilimencji.

Minęło kilkanaście sekund zanim ponownie wszystko wróciło do normy po wyjściu Malfoya i profesora Snape'a. Hermiona wiedziała, że będzie musiała jeszcze długo poczekać zanim się dowie – o ile będzie chciał jej powiedzieć, bo nie zamierzała go do tego zmuszać – co się stało, że Filch złapał go na korytarzu.

x.o.x

Carina wpatrywała się w Draco Malfoya z rozszerzonymi oczami. Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie, po czym przywitał się z nim. Przyglądał się dziewczynie ze zdziwieniem.

- Kto to? – zapytał swoim barytonem, który wprawił Carinę w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Jeżeli myślała, że jej ojciec był seksowny jako nastolatek, to zaczęła się zastanawiać, co zrobiłaby jej matka, gdyby go w tej chwili ujrzała.

Był dokładnie taki jak go sobie wyobrażała! Był to wysoki mężczyzna (chyba był nawet nieco wyższy od Simona, który miał metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu) o nienaturalnie bladej cerze. Jego włosy miały dokładnie ten sam odcień co jej. Miał je krótko ścięte, jednakże na oczy opadała mu grzywka, która dodawała mu jedynie uroku i tajemniczości. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie i jasną koszulę rozpiętą u góry, a rękawy były podwinięte do połowy. Miał na sobie również ciemnozieloną pelerynę, która nijak pasowała do jego osobowości. Wiedziała jednak, że zielony oznaczał przynależność do Slytherinu, domu, do którego w młodości należał Draco Malfoy w Hogwarcie. Carina musiała stłumić westchnienie widząc, jak przez koszulę uwydatniona była idealnie wyrzeźbiona klatka piersiowa mężczyzny. Pomimo tego, że był szczupły widać było, że posiadał wiele siły.

Szybko się zebrała w sobie uśmiechając się nieco cynicznie. Musiała to zrobić, jeżeli miała zachowywać się jak najbardziej naturalnie. Harry, który to dostrzegł odezwał się do Malfoya:

- To jest Selina. Pamiętasz? Mówiłem ci o niej.

Draco przez chwilę lustrował dziewczynę spojrzeniem, ale ta jedynie uśmiechała się tym samym ironicznym uśmiechem. Widziała, że to go zaintrygowało.

Już na początku postanowili z Harrym, że będzie korzystać z nazwiska Simona. Skoro i tak za trzy miesiące miała zmienić nazwisko, to czemu nie miałaby używać go kilka miesięcy wcześniej?

- Selina Garrett, uparta mała koza – powiedział Draco unosząc leniwie brew. Cauina spojrzała morderczo na Harry'ego.

- Koza? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Harry w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

Carina porosiła Merlina, by nie palnęła jakiejś głupoty, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Wiedziała, że nie posiadała taktu i potrafiła wszystko mówić prosto z mostu, ale nie chciała pierwszego dnia pracy zniechęcać do siebie swojego ojca.

- Harry, może idź już sobie, co? – zapytała mrużąc oczy. – Nie jestem dzieckiem.

- Tak więc, Draco… Zostawiam ją w twoich rękach.

Harry zaśmiał się szczerze, ale Carina widziała w jego wzroku obawę. Aby ją rozwiać powiedziała jeszcze raz, że da sobie radę.

Kiedy Harry zniknął z ich pola widzenia zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Po chwili Carina powiedziała:

- Pan wybaczy, ale nie jestem kozą. Czasem się zdarza, że potrafię pójść na kompromis – dodała spoglądając na mężczyznę.

- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej wylatujesz. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś nie zgadza się ze mną.

- Wiem co ma pan na myśli. Mam dokładnie to samo – powiedziała ciesząc się, że jest coś, co łączy ją z ojcem. – Niech pan się jednak nie martwi, jak chcę to potrafię być grzeczna – dodała szybko uśmiechając się szeroko mrużąc przy tym oczy.

- Doskonale – mruknął wskazując jej ręką, by poszła za nim. – Znasz swoje obowiązki, czy jestem zmuszony cię oświecić, Garrett?

- Może mnie pan oświecić, aczkolwiek je znam.

Nie musiała widzieć, by wiedzieć, że wzniósł oczy do góry. Znała go bardzo dobrze dzięki oglądanym przez nią wspomnieniom matki. Uśmiechnęła się lekko ciesząc się, że pomimo wcześniejszej furii zachowywał się w miarę normalnie.

- Przede wszystkim, masz robić to, co ci powiem. Z początku będziesz się trzymała blisko mnie, musisz poznać naszych artystów, dźwiękowców, managerów, a także kodeks obowiązujący w Wizard Records. Jak ci powiem, Garrett, że masz zrobić mi kawę to masz ją zrobić – dodał wpuszczając ją pierwszą do gabinetu.

- Nie jestem skrzatem domowym – odpowiedziała urażona.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem unosząc kpiarsko brwi. Carina doskonale wiedziała, że nie spodobało mu się to, co powiedziała.

- Słucham? – zapytał obojętnym tonem. Dziewczyna uznała, że był naprawdę dobrym aktorem.

- Mówiłam, że robię doskonałą kawę latte, ale sugerując się pańskim wyglądem, domyślam się, że pana ulubiona – postanowiła zaryzykować, podając swoją ulubioną, by sprawdzić, czy mają podobne gusta jeżeli chodzi o kawę – to czarne espresso zaparzone z samego rana bez jakichkolwiek dodatków. Ale również nie pogardzi pan małą czarną z mlekiem, ale już bez cukru.

Po jego obojętnym wyrazie twarzy zrozumiała, że trafiła w sedno. Zadowolona usiadła w fotelu, który jej wskazał. Sam zasiadł za biurkiem podając jej jakieś dokumenty.

- Podpisz to.

Bez wahania zrobiła to o co ją prosił. Po chwili oddała mu dokumenty zachowując sobie kopię.

- Nie przeczytasz nawet co podpisałaś? – zapytał, ale nie był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

- Przejrzę w domu. Aczkolwiek Harry mówił, że mogę panu wierzyć, a skoro tak mówił Harry...

- Racja – westchnął zapalając sobie papierosa. – W końcu to cudowny Potter. Ale do rzeczy: pracujesz od ósmej. Nie będę określał do kiedy, bo sam tego nie wiem. Zależy jak ułożą się koncerty. Ostatnio straciłem dużo kasy na tej norweskiej laluni Tengelsen, której trasę koncertową miałem zasponsorować, więc jeżeli byłabyś łaskawa nie wspominaj mi o jej siostrze, która jeszcze tydzień temu zapewniała mnie, że warto w nią zainwestować, bo dostanę, wybacz za wyrażenie, kurwicy na samą myśl o cudownych siostrach, jasne?

- Tak jest – mruknęła czując, jak na jej twarz wpływają rumieńce. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej sponsorem miał być jej ojciec?! Przecież nie rozmawiała z mamą na temat sponsorów. Zresztą, tym nawet nie zajmowała się Vanja, tylko ktoś z dalszych szeregów.

- Obecnie twarzą naszej wytwórni są Chimery z Essex. Dziewczyny mają dziś zdjęcia o czternastej do francuskiej „Czarownicy", więc będziesz miała okazję je poznać. Przy okazji radzę nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na Vivienne. Llubi gwiazdorzyć. Poza tym promujemy takich artystów jak Slyther Brothers, Rita Canon czy też Damien Blake. Nie przyznawaj się przy nich, że ich nie znasz, ale nie udawaj też zbyt wielkiej sympatii.

- Skąd pan wie, że ich nie znam?

- Nie jestem ślepy, Garrett. Siedzę w tej branży od lat i wiem, co i jak. Jakieś pytania?

- O której dzisiaj skończę?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swój zegarek. Chwilę się zamyślił, po czym odpowiedział: - O szesnastej. Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, Garrett?

- Mówi pan do wszystkich po nazwisku, czy tylko do mnie? Bo wie pan, to trochę niegrzeczne, żeby pan zwracał się do mnie tak bezpośrednio. Nic do tego nie mam, ale uprzedzam, że jakbym się na pana mocno wkurzyła, to potrafię być niemiła i nietaktowna i zamiast pan powiem coś panu na per ty. Poza tym...

Mężczyzna uniósł nieznacznie dłoń, co oznaczało, że ma przestać. Zaskoczona spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Ojciec spojrzał na nią z lękiem, po czym oparł głowę na swoim przedramieniu.

- Za dużo gadasz – powiedział. Nie patrząc na młodą kobietę wskazał jej biurko, które znajdowało się naprzeciw niego, ale odgrodzone było przezroczystą ścianą tak, że nie można było słyszeć co mówiła druga osoba, jeśli nie chciała by ją słyszano. Kiedy Carina usiadła przy swoim nowym miejscu pracy zaczęła gadać sama do siebie zastanawiając się nad tym, co jej strzeliło do głowy by ubrać tak niewygodne buty. Zrozumiała, że tylko ona nie mogła słyszeć swojego szefa, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią błagalnie mówiąc przy okazji:

- Merlinie, czemu zawsze mnie każesz towarzystwem zbyt rozgadanych kobiet?

Carina miała dziwne wrażenie, że wypowiedź ojca nawiązywała do osoby jej matki, ale po chwili odrzuciła tą myśl. W końcu on nawet nie chciał nawiązać z nią kontaktu. Z pewnością miał na myśli swoją żonę, pomyślała Carina ze smutkiem zabierając się za czytanie kodeksu, który nagle zmaterializował się na jej biurku z adnotacją, że ma to przeczytać w jak najbliższym czasie.


	5. Chapter 4

- Nie myśli pan, że to byłoby naprawdę dobre przedsięwzięcie? – Carina biegła na szpilkach próbując dogonić Malfoya, który śpieszył się na jakieś ważne spotkanie. – Myślę, że gdyby zechciał pan posłuchać nagrania demo tej dziewczyny, z pewnością byłby pan zachwycony jej głosem. Śpiewa niesamowicie! Vivienne Nott chowa się do niej. Ma niezwykłą barwę głosu... Taką delikatną, a jednak słychać jej chrypkę. Doskonały warsztat, dykcja – zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma wyliczając zalety – i, najważniejsze panie Malfoy, gra na pianinie, gitarze elektrycznej i basowej, a także na skrzypcach. Zna pan kogoś, kto ma takie uzdolnienia muzyczne w naszym świecie?! Ja słyszałam tylko o jednej osobie, a i ona nie pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii – dodała wiedząc, że wypowiedzenie tego imienia i nazwiska doprowadzi ojca do furii.

Pracowała już w Wizard Records od dwóch tygodni i zdążyła pozyskać sympatię wszystkich artystów (pomijając wspomnianą Vivienne Nott) i pracowników wytwórni. Była bardzo otwarta na nowych ludzi, mówiła zawsze to, co myślała, nigdy nikomu nie schlebiała i miała doskonałe poczucie humoru, które podobało się Anglikom. Poza tym wyróżniała się strojem wśród pracowników: ubierała się bardzo dziewczęco i zawsze nosiła buty na wysokim obcasie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Carina, która zwykle nosiła glany, obtarte dżinsy i wszelkiego rodzaju topy, zaczęła lubić swój dziewczęcy look. Malowanie paznokci, pielęgnowanie cery i codzienne oglądanie nowych sukienek stało się jej rytuałem. Zaczęła lubić swoje angielskie wcielenie.

- Nie – odpowiedział Draco Malfoy zatrzymując się przed przejściem dla pieszych. Carina miała chwilę by odetchnąć z ulgą przed kolejnym maratonem.

- Nie, nie znam, czy: nie, nie przesłucham nagrania? – zapytała patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął! Od kiedy zaczęła z nim pracować, nigdy się nie uśmiechnął. Zawsze był opanowany, a swoje uczucia ukrywał za maską obojętności. Tym razem jednak Carina była pewna, że jego szare oczy zabłysły jakimś blaskiem zza słonecznych okularów, a kąciki jego ust nieznacznie uniosły się do góry!

- Nie, nie znam i nie, nie przesłucham – odpowiedział dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło.

- Ale: dlaczego? – zapytała pretensjonalnym tonem. – Przecież to jest idealny materiał na gwiazdę! Jestem przekonana, że ona byłaby o wiele lepsza niż Vi... Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto – powiedziała gryząc się w język. – Przyrzekam, że nie pożałuje pan tego, jak przesłucha pan to nagranie.

- Powiedziałem „nie", Garrett – powiedział obojętnym, ale stanowczym tonem.

Carina była wściekła na ojca. Miała ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i walnąć w niego naprawdę paskudnym upiorogackiem. Działał jej na nerwy. Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem ten chłodny typek mógł rozkochać w sobie jej matkę i spłodzić tak genialne i inteligentne dziecko jak ona.

- Zrobię _wszystko _– zajęczała. Nie wiedziała, czy z powodów pęcherza, który zrobił jej się na pięcie, czy dlatego, że zależało jej na tym, by odciągnąć uwagę jej ojca od postaci Vingii, której płyta w ciągu paru dni uzyskała status diamentowej w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się raptownie przed jakimś budynkiem. Carina zorientowała się, że są przed jakimś starym domem handlowym o nazwie „Purge & Dowse Ltd". Odetchnęła z ulgą na myśl, że mama nie miała dzisiaj dyżuru w św. Mungu, tylko pojechała w odwiedziny do dziadków, który od kilku lat mieszkali w Oxfordzie.

- Naprawdę zrobisz wszystko? – zapytał Malfoy z zaciekawieniem.

- Tak? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. Nie była pewna, czego może oczekiwać od niej szef.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – powiedział. – Jeżeli chcesz, żebym przesłuchał tą dziewczynkę, to się po prostu zamknij, Garrett, bo już nie mogę znieść twojego jazgotu.

Jeżeli było w nim coś, co wprawiało ją w osłupienie, to z pewnością nie był to jego arogancki język. Doskonale rozumiała, że jej ojciec był arystokratą, w większości uważany za parszywego tyrana, który terroryzował swoich pracowników. A to wszystko dlatego, że był bardzo bezpośredni i nie szczypał się z delikatnymi uwagami. Carina musiała przyznać, że bardzo lubiła tą arogancką stronę ojca. Wydawał się wtedy być... taki młody, jakby był jej rówieśnikiem.

Weszli do świętego Munga, ale Carina nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Okazało się, że Draco musiał podpisać jakieś dokumenty w sprawie wypisania jego syna ze szpitala. Carina wiedziała, że tak naprawdę chłopak cały czas był leczony przez prywatnego lekarza w domu, ale oficjalnie Prorok Codzienny utrzymywał informację, iż chłopiec leżał w szpitalu. Z czasem dowiedziała się, że Draco Malfoy robił wszystko, by ludzie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Tylko Prorok robił nagonkę na osobę producenta, który odniósł porażkę na polu sponsoringu wielkiej trasy koncertowej Vingii Tengelsen.

Spotkanie Malfoya i jakiegoś zagranicznego gościa miało miejsce w jednej z najdroższych restauracji czarodziejów i dotyczyła przede wszystkim promocji Chimer z Essex za granicą. Carina zaskoczona swoją obecnością na spotkaniu nie wiedziała co ze sobą począć. Kiedy podano jedzenie dziewczyna myślała, że padnie z wrażenia. Wprawdzie stać ją było na to wszystko, ona i Hermiona miały naprawdę niezłą fortunkę dzięki ciężkiej pracy matki i córki, jednakże nigdy nie jadała w restauracjach. Zwłaszcza w restauracji, w której robią wszystko, o czym sobie pomyślisz..

Przez dwie godziny nudziła się słuchając jakiś gulgotów obu mężczyzn, którzy rozmawiali w nieznanym dla niej języku, co ją zdziwiło, bo ona naprawdę znała wiele języków obcych.

Kiedy zaczęła zbliżać się siedemnasta obcokrajowiec spytał ją o coś, ale ona spojrzała tylko z niepokojem na Malfoya, który mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, na co mężczyzna wybuchł obrzydliwie perlistym śmiechem wprawiając Carinę w zakłopotanie. Na pożegnanie musiała uścisnąć mu dłoń, co zrobiła niechętnie. Z restauracji teleportowali się bezpośrednio do ich biura. Blondynka miała ochotę nawrzeszczeć na szefa za to, że kazał jej ganiać w południe w szpilkach po Londynie, by wieczorem tylko się teleportować, ale powstrzymała się zbędnego komentarza. W obecnej chwili ważne było tylko to, by ojciec chciał przesłuchać jej nowe odkrycie.

Malfoy przeszedł się po gabinecie, po czym podszedł do barku, by wyciągnąć butelkę Ognistej Whisky i dwie szklaneczki. Po chwili podał jej jedną z bursztynowym płynem. Carina niepewnie powąchała zawartość szklaneczki, co sprawiło, że Draco Malfoy prychnął pogardliwie i wypił duszkiem zawartość własnej. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uznaniem, po czym wypiła zawartość swojej, ale nie powiedziała nic.

Przez chwilę mierzyli siebie wzrokiem. W końcu Draco usiadł w swoim fotelu stawiając nogi na biurku.

- Daj mi to nagranie i idź już sobie. Jutro o tym porozmawiamy.

Carina z radością oddała mężczyźnie płytę z nagraniem.

- Merlinie, już myślałam, że nie wytrzymam milczeć! – powiedziała z ulgą. – Gdybym wiedziała, że to takie trudne, to w życiu bym się na to nie zgodziła! A w ogóle, co to za krawat? Nijak się ma do pańskiej koszuli. Chciałam to powiedzieć wcześniej, ale zależało mi na tym, by zgodził się pan przesłuchać to demo. Swoją drogą, naprawdę warto. Dziewczyna jest niesamowita! Wracając do kwestii pańskiego krawata: naprawdę, ten kolor do pana w ogóle nie pasuje. Wygląda w nim pan jak...

- Wynocha!

x.o.x

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Draco wchodząc do dormitorium. Wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali na przerwę świąteczną. Hermiona także miała jechać, ale zmieniła plany, kiedy profesor Dumbledore poinformował ją o tym, iż w czasie przerwy bożonarodzeniowej Draco może potrzebować jej wsparcia. Poza tym jej rodzice postanowili w tym roku spędzić Boże Narodzenie w Portlandzie, gdzie mieszkała siostra jej mamy.

- Czytam – odpowiedziała nie patrząc na niego. Nadal była na niego zła za to, że od tamtego przyjęcia u Slughorna traktował ją z rezerwą, jakby jej znów nie ufał.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie pytam o to, Hermiono – dodał czule wymawiając jej imię. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Draco podszedł do niej, ale ona nie podniosła wzroku znad książki. Nie chciała, żeby myślał, że tak łatwo mu wybaczyła te parę ostatnich dni. Należały jej się jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia.

- Hermiono – powtórzył tym samym tonem głaszcząc jej ramię. – Możemy porozmawiać?

Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę Hermiona, była rozmowa. Wiedziała jednak, że jej zachowanie do niczego dobrego nie doprowadzi, tym bardziej, że czuła, iż nie udało mu się naprawić tej durnej szafki, dlatego też zamknęła czytaną przez siebie lekturę i odesłała ją zaklęciem na półkę. Po kilku chwilach spojrzała na Dracona, który bacznie jej się przyglądał.

- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś nade mną stoi – powiedziała.

Chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Niechętnie machnął różdżką przywołując fotel, który ustawił w taki sposób, by mógł siedzieć naprzeciwko Hermiony.

- Miałaś wracać do domu – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.

- Rodzice pojechali na święta do Portlandu. Nie mogę tam z nimi jechać, więc zostałam. Muszę powtórzyć wiadomości z tego semestru i przeglądnąć nowe tematy, o których będziemy się uczyć, a możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, gdybym pojechała tam z rodzicami to niczego bym się nie nauczyła. Poza tym profesor Vector obiecała mi dać dodatkowe zajęcia z numerologii, dzięki którym będę mogła poznać odpowiedzi na wiele nurtujących mnie rzeczy.

- Na przykład?

- Dowiem się wszystkiego o numerologii Etrusków. Od dawna szukam czegoś na ten temat i nie mogę znaleźć interesujących mnie informacji. To nieprawdopodobne, żeby w szkolnej bibliotece nie było żadnej książki o tym! Tak samo z magią starożytnych Majów. Ja po prostu nie rozumiem jak...

- Snape chce wiedzieć, co robię – przerwał jej Draco wiedząc, że Hermiona nadaje tylko po to, żeby opóźnić właściwy temat ich rozmowy. – Podczas tego przyjęcia Crabbe i Goyle dostali u niego szlaban, ale chciałem pogrzebać przy tej szafce sam. Pomyślałem sobie, że na chwilkę wejdę zobaczyć, jak się bawisz, kiedy ten idiota, Filch, przyłapał mnie na korytarzu – powiedział na wydechu nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Hermiona nie odezwała się czekając na dalszą wypowiedź blondyna. Westchnął.

- Snape zaczyna domyślać się, że możesz wiedzieć coś na ten temat, dlatego postanowiłem z tobą nie rozmawiać. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale od kilku dni bacznie ci się przygląda.

Zauważyła to.

- Poza tym... wiem, że Grzmotter i Wieprzlej ciągle mnie obgadują na lekcjach. Nie, żebym się przejmował, ale nie chcę, żebyś musiała wybierać pomiędzy nimi a mną.

Hermiona miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił jej.

- Nie będę cię przepraszał za to, jak się zachowuję. Taki jestem i musisz to zaakceptować. Wiedziałaś od początku jak będzie wyglądał nasz związek – dodał podnosząc głowę i spoglądając jej w oczy czekał na jej reakcję.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, wiedziała jak może wyglądać jej związek (cokolwiek to oznaczało) z Malfoyem, ale nie sądziła, że oboje zaangażują się w to tak samo mocno. Owszem, Draco powiedział, że jej nie przeprosi, ale już sam fakt, że to powiedział uznała za przeprosiny. Wiedziała, że nadal był dumnym arystokratą, nie mającym za knut odwagi przyznać komuś innemu racji, bądź kogoś przeprosić. Jego postawa wobec niej świadczyła tylko o tym, że naprawdę mu na niej zależało, co przyjęła z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie myślała, że brał ten związek tak samo na poważnie jak ona.

- Nigdy nie oczekiwałam od ciebie przeprosin, bo wiem, że cię na to nie stać – powiedziała po chwili.

Draco uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – dodała wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, ale nie opuścił wzroku. – Ode mnie nikt się nie dowie o tym, co tam robisz.

- Nawet jeśli to jest coś wbrew twoim zasadom? – zapytał nieco zbyt natarczywym tonem. Trafił w jej czuły punkt, ale postawiła sobie za honor się nie zdradzić. W końcu obiecała profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, że bez względu na konsekwencje pomoże Draconowi.

- Nie chcę tego wiedzieć, Draco. A przynajmniej nie teraz – dodała widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – To jest twoja sprawa. Mnie to nie dotyczy.

Myślała, że zacznie z niej kpić, albo krytykować za jej naiwną postawę, ale wziął ją tylko za rękę. Wiedziała, że powiedziała to, na co on czekał. Nieświadomie dała mu wsparcie, którego potrzebował...

x.o.x

Carina stała całkowicie opanowana razem z zestresowaną Annie Logan, dziewczyną, z której chciała zrobić muzyczną gwiazdę. Wiedziała, że to było nieuczciwe wobec Annie, ale Carina za wszelką cenę usiłowała zrobić coś, by zrekompensować ojcu utratę kontraktu z Vingą. A skoro miała w zanadrzu utwory, których nigdy nie pokazała w swojej wytwórni, to dlaczego nie miała ich wykorzystać? A Annie, którą przypadkiem usłyszała jak śpiewała na Pokątnej, była doskonałą osobą, która mogłaby to zaśpiewać. Miała podobną skalę głosu do Cariny, więc nie było potrzeby zmieniać tonacji utworów.

Malfoy jak zwykle się spóźniał, ale Carina już na tyle dobrze znała swojego ojca, by wiedzieć, że to jak najbardziej normalne przyzwyczajenie mężczyzny. Zaskoczył ją jego wieczorny patronus (całe szczęście, że mama była wtedy w kuchni i go nie widziała) z informacją, by przyprowadziła z samego rana Annie. Cieszyła się wtedy jak głupia, wiedziała bowiem, że ojcu spodobało się nagranie Annie.

Jedynym problemem, jaki mógłby się pojawić w promocji Annie, to jej wygląd. Dziewczyna wprawdzie miała głos, ale nie była powalająco piękna. Wprawdzie była wzrostu Seliny, ale nie była szczupła, miała lekką nadwagę, która nieco odrzucała wizję Annie jako piosenkarki. Poza tym widać było jak na dłoni, że nie dbała o siebie. Carina nie potrafiła stwierdzić, co było tego przyczyną: czy brak pieniędzy, czy też po prostu nie przykładanie większej wagi do wyglądu przez Annie. Nie ubierała się też za ciekawie. Nosiła to, co wpadło jej pod rękę. Jeżeli Draco Malfoy zdecydowałby się w nią zainwestować, Carina wiedziała, że ukierunkowanie image'u Annie będzie wymagało wiele pracy.

Kiedy wreszcie po piętnastu minutach spóźnienia Draco Malfoy wszedł do gabinetu w garniturze, zielonej koszuli i srebrnym krawacie nie spojrzał nawet na nie. Niedbale machnął swoją różdżką odwieszając swoją czarną pelerynę (Carina z triumfem zauważyła, że to była ta, którą wysłała mu anonimowo), po czym usiadł niedbale w fotelu. Przejrzał jakieś dokumenty, kiedy spojrzał na obie dziewczyny.

- Byłem święcie przekonany, że świetny głos oznacza brak jakiegokolwiek gustu – mruknął lustrując Annie, która zaczerwieniła się pod wpływem jego szaro-stalowego wzroku. Carina wcale jej się nie dziwiła – Malfoy wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie (wiedziała, że to jej ojciec, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć innego określenia), kiedy patrzył na ludzi takim wzrokiem. – Zanim jednak zajmiemy się twoim wyglądem porozmawiajmy o tym – dodał wskazując na płytę. – Nie bój się, Annie. Nie wiem, co Selina ci o mnie powiedziała, ale ja nie gryzę – dodał przyjaznym tonem wskazując jej fotel naprzeciwko biurka.

Carina zaniemówiła. Jej ojciec po raz pierwszy nazwał ją po imieniu (wprawdzie drugim, ale przecież nie znał pierwszego), co wprawiło ją w zdumienie. Zawsze mówił „Garrett", kiedy miał ją na myśli, dlatego zdziwiło ją to, z jaką lekkością i ciepłem wymówił, bardzo możliwe, że całkiem nieświadomie, jej imię. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że Draco patrzy na nią wyczekująco.

- Mam wyjść? – zapytała niepewnie marszcząc czoło.

- Ja nie wiem, Garrett, czy ty jesteś poprawnie rozwinięta psychicznie, ale jeżeli uważasz, że słowo „siadać" oznacza „wyjść" to proszę bardzo – powiedział kpiarskim tonem. Carina usiadła w drugim fotelu, który pojawił się znikąd.

Przez kilkanaście minut Draco wypytywał Annie o jej życie: skąd pochodziła, w jakim domu była w Hogwarcie (nie skomentował, kiedy Annie przyznała, że należała do Domu Lwa), jej status krwi (Carina miała ochotę powiedzieć, by takie pytania wsadził sobie do... ale powstrzymała się widząc jego cyniczne spojrzenie, którym obdarzył ją przez chwilę). Kiedy wreszcie skończył robić, głupi jak dla Cariny, wywiad wziął różdżkę i wysłał nią patronusa w głąb wytwórni. Po kilku minutach do gabinetu weszła Kristen, szefowa działu mody, która zajmowała się wizerunkiem gwiazd. Widząc Annie zaklęła siarczyście.

- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! – powiedziała Kristen patrząc oskarżycielsko na Dracona. Carina spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Kristen.

- Nie, nie żartuję – powiedział spokojnym tonem Malfoy, ale Carina momentalnie wyczuła, że jest wściekły za zachowanie Kristen. – To jest Annie. Chcę, żeby została nową twarzą naszej wytwórni. Masz tydzień, by dojść z nią do ładu – dodał zachowując się tak, jakby Annie wcale nie było w pomieszczeniu.

- Ale ona jest _mała – _mruknęła Kristen przyglądając się Annie. Carina wiedziała, że w myśli kobiety rzucały się takie słowa jak „gruba", co sprawiało, że miała ochotę rzucić na nią upiorogacka. Już trzymała różdżkę w przygotowaniu, kiedy ojciec rzucił niedbałym tonem.

- Garrett też jest niska, a jakoś wygląda – Carina nie była pewna, czy to nie był czasem komplement, ale postanowiła tego nie roztrząsać. – Jeśli chcesz, to mogę dać to zadanie Marii – dodał patrząc na kobietę sugestywnie.

Zrezygnowana Kristen westchnęła. Palcem wskazała dziewczynie, by poszła za nią. Wyszła z Annie do jej gabinetu, w którym miała doznać metamorfozy. Za tydzień Carina i Malfoy mieli poznać rezultat pracy Kristen.

- Jeszcze raz pomyślisz sobie, żebym nie zadawał jakichkolwiek pytań, to wywalę cię na zbity pysk – warknął Malfoy, kiedy Carina miała zamiar coś powiedzieć. – Siedzę w tym dłużej niż ty i wiem, co i jak, Garrett.

No, nie powiedziałabym, pomyślała złośliwie Carina.

- Nie przeproszę pana za to, co sobie myślę – powiedziała Carina. – I nie będę ukrywać, że tego nie pomyślałam. Jestem jaka jestem i nie będę się zmieniać tylko dlatego, że pan podsłuchuje moje myśli – dodała nieco aroganckim tonem.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych oczu, ale nie skomentował tego.

- Za godzinę Chimery mają nagranie nowego singla. Nie mogę tam być, więc ty zajmiesz się wszystkim.

Carina spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Chce pan, żebym zajęła się produkcją nowego singla Chimer, w którym najdłuższą solówkę ma Vivienne? – zapytała zszokowana. Wiedziała, jak bardzo mu zależało, by być przy produkcji tego singla, dlatego musiała się upewnić, czy dobrze zrozumiała.

- Tak, chcę, żebyś zajęła się produkcją, Garrett. Ja nie wiem, ty chyba rzeczywiście jesteś niedorozwinięta, skoro muszę ci to powtarzać – dodał wracając do przeglądania jakiś dokumentów.

- Ale panu zależało na tym, by... – zaczęła.

- Garrett, czy nie mówiłem ci czasem, że za dużo gadasz? – warknął nie patrząc na nią. Podpisał jakiś dokument, by po chwili wysłać go dokądś używając magii bezróżdżkowej, do której nie mogła się przyzwyczaić.

- Chyba ocipiałeś, jeżeli myślisz, że cokolwiek tam da się zrobić bez ciebie – powiedziała, kiedy wyszła z jego gabinetu.

Była w połowie drogi do windy, kiedy usłyszała głos Malfoya: - Garrett!

Dziewczyna raptownie się zatrzymała. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna się odwrócić czy nie, bo bała się, że właśnie doszedł do wniosku, by ją wyrzucić za zbyt aroganckie zachowanie. Być może i powiedziała to już za jego gabinetem, ale to i tak było zbyt niegrzeczne.

I na dodatek mówiła per ty.

Nie słysząc go odwróciła się niepewnie. Nadal stał w drzwiach przyglądając jej się.

- Tak?

- Słyszałem – odpowiedział. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wszedł do swojego gabinetu zatrzaskując drzwi.

x.o.x

Zima minęła w Hogwarcie w dość spokojnej atmosferze. Jedynym dziwnym wypadkiem, który miał miejsce dotyczył Rona. W dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin wypił eliksir miłosny, który był przeznaczony dla Harry'ego, a potem został otruty napojem, który był przeznaczony dla Dumbledore'a. Właśnie wtedy Hermiona wykorzystała sytuację, by odzyskać przyjaciela, jednocześnie stając się przyczyną rozpadu jego związku z Lavender Brown. Hermiona nie miała jednak sobie nic do zarzucenia, uważała bowiem, że Ron zasługiwał na kogoś mądrzejszego niż Lavender, która interesowała się tak naprawdę tylko i wyłącznie swoimi zachciankami. Dziewczyna czuła, że przyjaciel jej kiedyś za to podziękuje.

Pomimo tego, że jej związek z Draco zaczynał być coraz bardziej poważny wiedziała, że działo się z nim coś niedobrego. Jadł coraz mniej i chudł. Mimo że każdej nocy starał się ukryć swój smutek i zmęczenie pracą nad szafką Hermiona widziała, że im bliżej było do końca roku szkolnego tym bardziej się denerwował. Z czasem odkryła, że naprawienie tej szafki musiało być dla niego ważne, ponieważ czuła w jego zachowaniu strach. Próbowała nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, która nawiedzała ją każdej nocy przed zaśnięciem, ale nie mogła... Instynktownie czuła, że szafka miała wiele wspólnego z jego Mrocznym Znakiem.

Nie znosiła rozmawiać na jego temat z Harrym, który słusznie oskarżał go o to, że był śmierciożercą. Często miała ochotę powiedzieć przyjacielowi prawdę, ale nie była w stanie zdradzić tajemnicy swojego chłopaka. Zależało jej na nim i robiła wszystko, by odciągnąć Harry'ego i Rona od tematu Dracona. Owszem, wiedziała, że to było nie fair wobec nich, ale nie chciała dobrowolnie rezygnować z kogoś, kto sprawiał, że czuła się szczęśliwa i ważna.

Tak właśnie się czuła w jego towarzystwie. Nie rozmawiał z nią o quidditchu, co usiłował robić Cormac i Ron. Z Draconem mogła porozmawiać naprawdę na każdy temat. Nie traktował jej jak kogoś, komu można się wygadać, powierzyć tajemnice, obarczać problemami i nie słuchać tego, czy ona miała problemy, jak to było w przypadku Harry'ego i Rona. Nigdy się nie przyznawała do tego, ale czuła się przez nich wykorzystywana. Draco zaś zawsze się starał, by to ona mogła mu się zwierzyć, poradzić w jakiś kwestiach. Nie traktował jej tylko jak kochanki, którą się zajmował tylko i wyłącznie w nocy. Wspierał ją w trudnych chwilach w trakcie do przygotowania do egzaminów, tak samo jak ona dodawała mu motywacji do dalszych prób naprawienia szafki, pomimo własnych obaw. Wspólnie omawiali w jaki sposób przygotować się do kursu na teleportację, oraz jak przygotować się do eliksirów ze Slughornem, by przestał wreszcie faworyzować Harry'ego.

Oczywiście nie znaleźli na to sposobu.

Pewnego razu Draco wrócił do dormitorium szybciej niż zwykle wzbudzając podejrzliwość Hermiony, która wpadła na chwilę po odpowiednie książki, z których miała się pouczyć z Harrym i Ronem. Było to parę dni przed meczem gryfonów przeciwko ślizgonom. Draco wydawał się być wściekły. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek podszedł do niej rozrywając prawy rękaw szkolnej koszuli. Dziewczyna zauważyła wielką ranę w stawie łokciowym, z której tworzyła się jakaś paskudna maź. Miała mu powiedzieć, by poszedł z tym do pani Pomfrey, ale uprzedził ją:

- To czarna magia.

Hermiona westchnęła przywołując jedną z ksiąg o starożytnych eliksirach. Znalazła przepis na właściwy eliksir. Prosty i łatwy w przygotowaniu, jeśli miało się odpowiednie ingrediencje. Z niechęcią przeczytała składniki Draconowi, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie miała do nich dostępu. Chłopak machnął niedbale lewą ręką.

- U mnie w kufrze znajdziesz wszystko, co ci będzie potrzebne.

Widząc jak lekko pozieleniał na twarzy kazała mu usiąść, a sama wyciągnęła swój kociołek ustawiając na odpowiednim ogniu. Machnięciem różdżki przygotowała odpowiednie składniki i narzędzia.

Kiedy woda się zagotowała dodała do niej sproszkowany róg jednorożca oraz sok z owocu mirakpanii włóknistej. Zamieszała to trzy razy w stronę ruchu wskazówek zegara a potem raz w przeciwnym kierunku. Tą serię powtórzyła trzy razy, a kiedy ją zakończyła dodała pokrojoną pierś szyszymory w trójkąty o kącie ostrym trzydziestu siedmiu i pół stopnia oraz szczyptę ziół angielskich. Po odczekaniu czterech minut ponownie zaczęła mieszać eliksir, tym razem wykonała siedem serii. Zwiększyła ogień na palniku i dodała do eliksiru krew hipogryfa (Hermiona nie chciała wiedzieć skąd Draco miał w zapasach takie składniki i nie zamierzała go o to pytać) oraz trzy łuski druzgotka. Po piętnastu minutach (czyli wykonaniu kolejnych dziewięciu serii powolnego mieszania) dodała ostatni składnik, jakim był włos Malfoya. Eliksir zaczął wtedy skwierczeć i bulgotać, a jego zapach stał się nazbyt intensywny, niemalże duszący. Hermiona była przekonana, że popełniła gdzieś jakiś błąd, ale po odczekaniu trzydziestu sekund wszystko wróciło do normy. Eliksir przybrał właściwą, szaro-fioletową barwę i pachniał jak owoc granatu. Niepewnie spojrzała na Draco, chcąc się upewnić, czy wszystko było w porządku.

- Jest odpowiedni – usłyszała na swoje nieme pytanie odpowiedź Dracona.

Dziewczyna według książkowej instrukcji podała jedną fiolkę eliksiru, którą wypił. Później polała ranę trzema kroplami mikstury. Draco zaklął siarczyście czując działanie eliksiru.

- Nie będę mógł zagrać podczas meczu – powiedział po chwili widząc, jak rana po chwili się zabliźniła.

- Przecież wszystko jest w porządku – powiedziała Hermiona nie rozumiejąc.

- Skutki uboczne – mruknął chłopak wstając z fotela. – Na razie wszystko jest w porządku, ale za parę dni nawet nie będę mógł wstać z łóżka. Ale może to nawet i dobrze. Wszyscy będę na boisku, a ja będę mógł na spokojnie opracować kolejny sposób na tą szafkę.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy ku górze. Miała już dość tej szafki i, gdyby mogła to już dawno by mu ją naprawiła.

- Idź już. I tak cię przetrzymałem – powiedział wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Zostanę z tobą – chciała wysłać wiadomość do chłopaków, że jednak nie przyjdzie, kiedy Malfoy złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Wpił się w jej usta domagając się odpowiedniego pocałunku. Kiedy Hermiona oderwał się od niego, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, Draco puścił ją i się odwrócił.

- Lepiej już idź. Będą ci mieli za złe, że ich wystawiłaś – dodał, po czym machnął na swoją torbę, która się otworzyła, a z niej wyleciały podręczniki układając się na stoliku. – Poza tym ja też muszę odrobić lekcje, a jeśli zostaniesz, to obawiam się, że zostałbym bez pracy domowej.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa. Chwyciła swoje książki i wybiegła z dormitorium kierując się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, gdzie zastała czekających na nią przyjaciół. Hermiona z żalem zauważyła, że Harry bacznie przyglądał się Ginny Weasley rozmawiającej z Deanem Thomasem nieświadomie zaciskając szczękę tak, że widać było wyraźne jego wyostrzone rysy twarzy. Ron nie dostrzegał tego. Przyglądał się właśnie Lavender, która rozmawiała na jego temat z Parvati Patil. Kiedy Hermiona dosiadła się do chłopaków dziewczyny zmieniły temat, zaczynając ją obgadywać.

Podczas wspólnie odrabianych lekcji ani razu nie poruszyli kwestii Darco, za co była im wdzięczna. W ich towarzystwie zawsze udawała, że nie znosiła go i była wściekła na Dumbledore'a za to, że była zmuszona dzielić z nim pokój wspólny. Tego właśnie spodziewali się po niej jej przyjaciele, dlatego też utrzymywanie tych informacji było dla niej jak najbardziej na rękę.

Kiedy wróciła do dormitorium Draco już czekał na nią, by zrobić obchód po szkolnych korytarzach. Tym razem zaczęli od siódmego piętra schodząc w dół. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, żeby nie robić hałasu, którym mogli by ostrzec nocnych włóczęgów przed ich obecnością. Szli ramię w ramię trzymając w przygotowaniu różdżki w razie napotkania niepowołanej osoby. Na szczęście tej nocy żaden z uczniów nie postanowił wystawiać nosa z pokojów wspólnych.

Tą noc postanowili spędzić w ich pokoju wspólnym przy kominku. Rozmawiali na temat gwiazd, przyszłości. Hermiona chciała poznać tajemnicę imion Blacków.

- To stara tradycja – powiedział chłopak wpatrując się w zaczarowany przez Hermionę sufit przedstawiający konstelację gwiazd. – Każde z dzieci Blacków nazywa się imionami gwiazdozbioru. Zapoczątkowała to w szesnastym wieku Virgo, która na początku nazywała się Virginia. Uważała, że w ten sposób ród Blacków będzie czerpał moc z gwiazd. Tak więc z czasem kolejny potomek nosił imię jakiegoś gwiazdozbioru. A że w połowie jestem Blackiem… Stąd moje imię – dodał uśmiechając się lekko. Hermiona oparła się na łokciach, by móc podziwiać jego ujawniające się w blasku ognia piegi.

- A jak ty kiedyś nazwiesz swoje dzieci? – zapytała przyglądając się jak zamyślił się nad tym pytaniem. Myślała już, że nie odpowie, kiedy westchnął.

- Gdybym miał syna, to nazwałbym go Scorpius. To chyba jedno z normalniejszych imion jakie można dać dziecku – dodał chichocząc.

- Uważam, że Draco to też fajne imię – powiedziała Hermiona znów kładąc się na wyczarowanej polanie.

Draco skrzywił się słysząc te słowa.

- No nie wiem... Chciałabyś się nazywać Smok? – zapytał kpiarskim tonem, ale w odpowiedzi tylko prychnęła.

- Pytasz osoby, która odziedziczyła imię po córce mitycznej Heleny i Menelaosa.

- Jest taka planeta, co się nazywa 121 Hermiona – mruknął Draco przytulając ją do siebie.

- Nie ważne... – powiedziała Hermiona, żeby zmienić temat. Doskonale zrozumiała aluzję. – A co, gdybyś miał córkę?

- Nie będę miał córki – powiedział hardo.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała zaskoczona.

- To oczywiste z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze: córki trudniej wychować, trzeba je pilnować, żeby nie zadawały się z nieodpowiednimi chłopakami. Cały czas trzeba uważać, czy nic im się nie stanie. Zabiłbym każdego, kto tknął by ją choćby palcem i zrobił jej krzywdę. Po drugie: dziewczynki zawsze się rozpieszcza, a nie chcę, by moja ewentualna córka była rozpieszczona. A tego nie uniknąłbym. Po trzecie: muszę mieć dziedzica, który będzie dalej kontynuował ród Malfoyów, którzy mają zazwyczaj jedno dziecko i zwykle jest nim chłopak.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niechęcią.

- Jesteś okropny! Jak można w taki sposób myśleć o dziewczynkach? To tak, jakbyś nie miał serca. A gdybyś miał córkę, to co: nie kochałbyś jej tylko dlatego, że jest dziewczynką?

Draco spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Oczywiście, że kochałbym ją! Co to za pytanie? Ja tylko mówię, że biorąc pod uwagę moje drzewo genealogiczne to od pięciu pokoleń w naszej rodzinie nie urodziła się ani jedna dziewczynka. Stwierdzam fakt, że prawdopodobieństwo, że takowa się pojawi w tym pokoleniu jest prawie znikome.

- A co, jeśli? – Hermiona nie zamierzała odpuścić. – Gdybyś jednak miał, to jakbyś ją nazwał?

Draco przez chwilę się zamyślił przypominając sobie wszystkie konstelacje, które znał. Hermiona czekała wpatrując się w wyczarowane gwiazdy. Nie wiedziała, czemu tak zależało jej na tym, by wiedzieć. Stwierdziła, że to była czysta ciekawość.

- Jest taki gwiazdozbiór okołobiegunowy południowy, który się nazywa Kil, czyli Carina. Gdybym miał córkę to właśnie tak bym ją nazwał. Carina.

Hermiona przyjęła tą odpowiedź skinieniem głowy.

- Nawet ładne – powiedziała wtulając się w niego.

x.o.x

- ... i mówię ci, ja chyba dostanę szału – mówiła przez telefon idąc przez korytarz do swojego gabinetu. – Nie wytrzymam z nią. Jest okropna. Gwiazdorzy jakby była niewiadomo kim! Mówię ci, Simon, zabierz mnie stąd bo zwariuję – dodała jęcząc.

- Sel, mówiłem ci, że nie będzie łatwo – zaczął chłopak. – Skoro naważyłaś sobie eliksiru, to teraz musisz go wypić.

Weszła pędem do gabinetu, w którym zostawiła swoją teczkę. Cała była zdenerwowana po całej produkcji singla. Vivienne Nott okazała się jeszcze większą szują, niżby Carina mogła przypuszczać. Dziewczyna nie słuchała poleceń Cariny, kiedy ta zwracała jej uwagę. Nawet prośby jej koleżanek z zespołu nie pomogły przezwyciężyć wielkiego ego Vivienne. Carina miała dość. Po pięciu godzinach użerania się z gwiazdą wyszła ze studia trzaskając drzwiami. Od razu wykręciła numer Simona, by się mu zwierzyć. Dzwoniła pierwszy raz, odkąd mieszkała w Anglii.

- Wiem, ale mam ochotę kopnąć hipogryfa w tyłek kiedy słyszę tą lafiryndę. Słowo daję, gdybym stamtąd nie wyszła, to rzuciłabym na nią jakieś naprawdę paskudne zaklęcie – powiedziała podchodząc do szafki, którą otworzyła wolną ręką. Wyjęła z niej kodeks, którego nie zdążyła jeszcze przeczytać. Jednak Malfoyowi niejednokrotnie przyrzekała, że go przeczytała. Podeszła do swojej małej kuchni, która składała się z ekspresu do kawy, piecyka i czajnika, i nastawiła sobie wodę na małą czarną.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz – usłyszała karcący głos narzeczonego. – A jak tam twój ojciec?

- On, to jakiś totalny kosmos! Nie znam bardziej aroganckiego, cynicznego i ironicznego człowieka niż on. Jak można być takim arogantem? Mówię ci, obnosi się wszędzie z tym, że wie wszystko najlepiej. No, dobra, może i wie, bo jest naprawdę inteligentny, ale czy on musi się tak z tym obnosić? Rozumiem, arystokratyczne zapędy, ale czasem mógłby je trochę ostudzić. Poza tym jest złośliwy. Mówi do mnie po nazwisku, dodam że twoim, a podczas rozmowy z innymi ludźmi nazywa mnie kozą, kiedy mnie nie ma w pobliżu! Chyba zaczynam rozumieć ślizgoński temperamencik – dodała siadając przy biurku.

Śmiech Simona utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że każdy facet jest świnią.

- Jak możesz się śmiać, Simon?! Miałam tylko siedem lat, kiedy chciałam być kozą i było to wtedy, kiedy wróciłam z mamą po tygodniowym pobycie w Trondheim. Co ja zrobię, że jako dziecko polubiłam kozę, którą nazwałam Bjorg? – dodała otwierając kodeks na ostatniej przeczytanej przez nią stronie.

- Nie zapominaj, że koza była schowana w twojej torbie – odpowiedział chłopak śmiejąc się serdecznie.

- Byłam mała i nie panowałam nad swoimi mocami! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że mogę aż tak bardzo rozporządzać moimi zdolnościami? – dodała marszcząc czoło. – Poza tym... miałyśmy z mamą powód, by wrócić do Trondheim.

Carina podniosła wzrok czując, że ktoś się jej bacznie przyglądał z gabinetu ojca, ale to z pewnością nie był on – Draco Malfoy nigdy jej się nie przyglądał w tak perfidny sposób. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że w jego gabinecie na jego fotelu siedział mały chłopiec, który był identyczną kopią jej ojca! Chłopiec przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem lekko się przy tym uśmiechając. Carina nie była pewna, co powinna była zrobić: czy podejść i z nim porozmawiać, czy po prostu go zignorować. Nie wyobrażała sobie bowiem spotkania ze swoim, prawdopodobnie, bratem. Chłopiec jednak wyglądał tak, jakby był zainteresowany jej osobą.

- Simon, muszę kończyć – powiedziała powoli przyglądając się blondynkowi. Wydawał się być w wieku Jamesa bądź Albusa. – Zadzwonisz wieczorem?

- Zobaczę jak się wyrobię z projektem – odpowiedział Simon. – Ale postaram się zadzwonić niedługo.

Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali, a kiedy Carina się rozłączyła spojrzała na chłopca, który uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Nie wiedząc jak się zachować wstała ze swojego miejsca pracy, po czym skierowała swoje kroki w stronę gabinetu szefa.

- Cześć – powiedziała dziarskim tonem do chłopca. – Czekasz na kogoś?

- Na tatę – odpowiedział miłym głosem, który całkowicie różnił się od obojętnego głosu Dracona Malfoya. – Ma jakieś ważne spotkanie, które mu się przedłużyło i muszę na niego poczekać. Ty jesteś Selina, prawda? – dodał wstając z fotela przechodząc dookoła biurka i stając przed nią. – Ja jestem Scorpius – powiedział podając jej rękę. – Tata wiele o tobie mówi.

Carina poczuła jak jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Nie sądziła, że ten ślizgoński złośnik, który był jej ojcem i o tym nie wiedział, rozmawiał na jej temat z rodziną!

- Serio? – zapytała ściskając delikatną dłoń chłopca.

- Tak... – odpowiedział uśmiechając się nieco cynicznie. Carina zastanawiała się, czy ten uśmiech nie był zapisany genetycznie. – Niedługo zacznę być o ciebie zazdrosny.

- O to się nie martw – powiedziała z lekką nutą goryczy. Wiedziała, że w obecności Scorpiusa nie miała szans. Był idealny, tak jak jego ojciec. Carina nagle poczuła, że niepotrzebnie walczy o to, by odzyskać ojca. – Nie masz ochoty na herbatę i lody? – zapytała słysząc, jak zagotowała się woda w czajniku. – Uprzedzam tylko, że jem wyłącznie...

- Waniliowe z kawałkami czekolady? – zapytał z nadzieją chłopak uśmiechając się z nadzieją.

- Tak – przytaknęła ze śmiechem. Uznała, że kubki smakowe również musiała odziedziczyć po ojcu.

Uśmiechając się do siebie przeszli do jej gabinetu, by otworzyć duże pudełko ulubionych lodów.


	6. Chapter 5

- Wymień mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego powinienem to zobaczyć – powiedział Scorpius Malfoy siedząc na biurku Cariny, która właśnie weszła do swojego gabinetu. Zaskoczona obecnością chłopca spojrzała na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc o co blondynowi chodziło.

Chłopak wywrócił swoimi oczami przypominając swojego ojca.

- No... chodzi mi o _Spidermana_ – powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Carina zaczęła rozumieć o co mu chodziło.

- To był tylko taki pomysł – odpowiedziała rzucając obok niego swoją torebkę. Była zmęczona po siedzeniu z Charpiami, które udzielały wywiadu dla Proroka Codziennego. Nie sądziła, że Rita Skeeter może być aż tak złośliwa, żeby prawie każdym pytaniem nawiązywać do osoby Draco Malfoya, który nie raczył się pojawić wysyłając w zastępstwie Carinę. Miała ochotę naskoczyć na swojego szefa, ale niestety nie było go w biurze.

- Poszedł do Kristen dowiedzieć się co z Annie – jej rozmyślania przerwał chłopiec, domyślając się przyczyny jej zachowania. – Zaraz wróci.

Carina wzruszyła ramionami podchodząc do kuchenki, na której nastawiła sobie wodę na kawę i czarną herbatę z miodem dla Scorpiusa. Zrobiła to instynktownie. Od kiedy go poznała przychodził do Wizard Records codziennie, niby do ojca, ale Carina czuła, że tak naprawdę musiało mu się nudzić samemu w domu, a ona była jak najbardziej otwarta na bliski kontakt z chłopcem. Już pierwszego dnia znajomości odnaleźli wspólny język.

Kristen nie wyrobiła się w ciągu tygodnia, dlatego wejście Annie do studia opóźniło się o parę dni wprawiając Draco Malfoya we wściekłość. Nikt wtedy nie wchodził mu w drogę; każdy bał się odezwać do niego choćby słowem. Prawie nikt, bo Carina, która miała nadzieję, że ostudzi jego nerwy faktem, że znalazła genialnych muzyków tak naprawdę rozjuszyła go jeszcze bardziej. Nie ma co się więc dziwić, że to właśnie ona stała się ofiarą jego wybuchu nerwów. Zastanawiała się jak to się stało, że w ogóle przeżyła ten atak wściekłości mężczyzny, skoro wychodząc z jego gabinetu czuła się tak, jakby wychodziła z jakiegoś burdelu – wszystkie dokumenty latały po biurze Malfoya, jakieś starocie były porozbijane i walały się po podłodze, a jego ulubiony kubek (z rysunkowym smokiem, który dostał od Scorpiusa na Dzień Ojca) został roztrzaskany o ścianę dokładnie parę centymetrów od głowy Cariny. A to wszystko odbyło się bez pomocy różdżki. Sama magia bezróżdżkowa.

Wtedy była pewna, że ją wyrzuci. Złamała pierwszy punkt kodeksu: „Nie wchodzić w drogę szefowi, kiedy jest zły". Ku jej zdziwieniu nie zrobił tego. Kazał jej wrócić do domu.

Następnego dnia chodziły plotki, że sprzątał wszystko do północy.

- To była tylko propozycja, dzieciaku – powiedziała zalewając po chwili kawę i herbatę. – Powiedziałam, że powinieneś oglądnąć Spidermana, bo to klasyk efektów specjalnych. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale Hollywood zna się na rzeczy, mimo że to tylko mugole.

- Matka mówi, że nie powinienem tego oglądać – powiedział z rezygnowaniem Scorpius.

- A co na to twój ojciec? – zapytała siląc się na obojętny ton. Tak naprawdę chciała znać opinię Malfoya w tej kwestii.

- Jeszcze o tym z tatą nie rozmawiałem. Miałem zapytać wczoraj, ale znów przegrywałem z nim grając w szachy czarodziejów, że aż zapomniałem.

Carina zauważyła ze zdziwieniem, że Scorpius mówił na Dracona „tato", a na Astorię Malfoy tylko i wyłącznie „matka". Nigdy nie mówił o niej „mama". Często będąc w domu zastanawiała się nad tym przyglądając się swojej mamie, na którą nigdy nie powiedziałaby „matka". Między nimi była tak silna więź, że nie byłaby w stanie. Za bardzo ją kochała.

- To dziwne. Moja mama zachęcała mnie do tego, bym oglądała wszystkie klasyki. Moi wujkowie i ciotki również – dodała przypominając sobie jak zawsze George i Bill kłócili się o to, co powinna najpierw obejrzeć w magiowizji.

- A twój tato? – usłyszała pytanie Scorpiusa, który spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Co? – zapytała nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Nigdy nikt nie pytał o jej ojca, dlatego pytanie Scorpiusa wybiło ją z pantałyku.

W tej chwili do gabinetu wszedł Draco Malfoy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Widząc rozmawiających podszedł do nich. Carina ze smutkiem patrzyła jak ojciec przybił piątkę z synem. Po chwili Draco Malfoy roztrzepał chłopakowi jego platynowe blond włosy.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytał siadając po chwili na fotelu Cariny. – Garrett, byłabyś łaskawa...? – dodał wskazując na ekspres do kawy. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową odwracając się do nich plecami, a Scorpius zaczął rozmowę z ojcem:

- Selina powiedziała mi, że powinienem obejrzeć „Spidermana"!

- Do czego to doszło, że słuchasz innych, a nie mnie? – zapytał Draco ironicznym tonem. – Kiedy ci o tym mówiłem, to powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz oglądał filmów o człowieku-pająku.

- No, ja wiem... ale matka mówiła, że to nie jest dla mnie – powiedział smutnym głosem chłopiec. Po chwili dodał: - Selina mówi, że jej mama zachęcała ją do oglądania!

Carina miała właśnie wsypywać kawę do kubka Malfoya, kiedy usłyszała te słowa. Przez chwilę mocniej zabiło jej serce ze strachu. A co jeśli zapyta o jej matkę?

- No to Selina ma fajną mamę – odpowiedział dziarskim tonem Draco. Carina nie musiała na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że uśmiechnął się do syna. – Możesz jej tylko pozazdrościć.

- Matka pyta się kiedy przyjdziesz na obiad – Selina odwróciła się dokładnie w tym momencie by przelewitować kawę dla Darco Malfoya, kiedy chłopiec wypowiedział te słowa. – Mówi, że musi przedyskutować z tobą to, ile czasu mogę spędzić z tobą – dodał smutno.

Carina spojrzała ze współczuciem na Scorpiusa, jednak po chwili jej wzrok spotkał się z wzrokiem jej szefa. Patrząc na nią odpowiedział:

- Mogę przyjść jutro. Wybrałabyś się ze mną, Garrett? – dodał. Carina czuła, że zapytał tylko ze względu na Scorpiusa, ale i tak jej żołądek ścisnął się z bólu. Patrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. – Moja była żona będzie zachwycona mogąc cię poznać. Domyślam się, – tutaj spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Scorpisa – że Scorpius już zdążył opowiedzieć wszystkim o tobie.

- Ja... ja nie wiem... – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- Selina, proszę, przyjdź – dodał Scorpius zeskakując z biurka by podejść do dziewczyny. – Pokażę ci całą moją kolekcję płyt Złotego Byka.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy na tą propozycję. Niepotrzebnie się wygadała któregoś razu, iż była największą fanką Złotego Byka, amerykańskiego wokalisty, który tworzył najlepszą muzykę od końca lat osiemdziesiątych aż do teraz. Jak na złość Scorpius Malfoy również był jego fanem, jak i jego ojciec, i posiadał wszystkie płyty tegoż mało znanego w Anglii wokalisty. Carinę bardzo korciło zobaczenie tych wszystkich krążków na raz. Była to wielka pokusa.

Zauważyła, że Draco Malfoy przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem, o czym wyraźnie wskazywała lewa brew uniesiona do góry. Znała tą mimikę twarzy. Odziedziczyła to po nim.

- Sel, nie daj się prosić – powiedział Scorpius robiąc maślane oczy.

- No... No dobra – powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem. Wiedziała, że nie mogła tego uniknąć. Miała nadzieję, że dowie się, dlaczego Draco Malfoy rozwiódł się ze swoją żoną.

Bo była pewna na sto procent, że to on zażądał rozwodu.

Nie mogła ukryć, że ją to cieszyło.

x.o.x

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona cały czas była we mnie zakochana!

Harry Potter, nadal oszołomiony po tym, że został chłopakiem Ginny Weasley, szedł z Hermioną w stronę biblioteki ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Hermiona wolała po raz setny wsłuchiwać się jego zachwyt nad Ginny niż jego podejrzenia w stosunku do Malfoya, który nie zagrał na pozycji szukającego (nie chciała mu przypominać, że sam nie zagrał podczas meczu przez szlaban u Snape'a). Wiedziała, że Draco nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, mimo że zapewniał ją o tym, iż mu nie zależało na tym, by zagrać w meczu z gryfonami.

Tak, bo ona rzeczywiście uwierzyła, że nie zależało mu na tym by zagrać w NAJWAŻNIEJSZYM meczu w całym sezonie.

- Jak ja mogłem być taki ślepy, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna westchnęła poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

- Harry, przez ponad dwa lata byłeś zauroczony piękną Cho Chang – powiedziała starając się, by jej głos nie brzmiał tak, jakby była poirytowana. – To oczywiste, że nie dostrzegałeś nikogo poza nią.

- Dostrzegałem Ginny.

- Postrzegałeś ją tylko i wyłącznie jako siostrę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Harry – westchnęła. Wiedziała, jak Ginny przez te wszystkie lata cierpiała z tego powodu, jednak była zadowolona z tego, że Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł jej przyjaciółkę. Teraz, kiedy dorósł do poważnego związku. – Poza tym, Harry – dodała tak, jakby to było oczywiste – ty sam traktowałeś ją jak własną siostrę.

Widziała jego minę, która nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, co powiedziała. Z triumfem weszła do biblioteki. Jednak jej mina od razu zrzedła, kiedy zobaczyła Dracona w towarzystwie Pansy Parkinson i Dafne Greengrass.

- O nie – powiedział Harry. – Tylko nie ślizgoni.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się z tego widoku. Udając, że nie zwróciła uwagi na ślizgonów podeszła do pani Pince oddając książki do transmutacji. Potem Harry oddał jakiś stary podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią (Hermionie zdawało się, że kiedyś już go czytała). Ruszyli w stronę regałów z książkami do numerologii.

- A jak tam Ron? – zapytała spoglądając na Harry'ego z ukosa. – Przetrawił już to, że spotykasz się z Ginny?

- Udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale cały czas czuję na sobie jego wzrok, kiedy się do niej zbliżę. Przysięgam ci: w takich chwilach mam ochotę wyciągnąć niewidkę i się schować.

Hermiona zachichotała nerwowo spoglądając na dwie ślizgonki pochylające się nad Draconem.

- Zobaczysz, przejdzie mu.

- Od miesiąca powtarzasz to samo.

- Harry, znasz Rona. Postaw się w jego sytuacji: jego młodsza siostra i najlepszy przyjaciel są parą. Gdybyście się zamienili to też by ci było trudno się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- To tak, jakbyś ty zaczęła się spotykać z Malfoyem? – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Hermiona zamarła. Doszła do wniosku, że ta rozmowa zeszła na niewłaściwy tor. Już wolałaby wysłuchiwać oskarżeń pod adresem swojego chłopaka.

- No... mniej więcej – powiedziała siląc się na odpowiedni ton.

– Wiem, o co ci chodzi, Hermiono. Rozumiem go.

- A jak tam twoja praca dodatkowa dla Snape'a? – zapytała chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

Harry zaczął wieszać psy na Snape'ie, który kazał mu wykonać pracę dodatkową za złe zachowanie na lekcji. Hermiona jednak o nie słuchała. Wyciągnąwszy odpowiednie książki z półki podeszli do pani Pince, by zapisała je na karcie Hermiony. Nie spojrzała w stronę ślizgonów, jednak czuła na sobie jedno przeszywające spojrzenie, które, jeśli stałaby trochę dłużej w jednym miejscu, mogłoby wypalić dziurę w jej plecach. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

Postanowiła to jednak zignorować. Wyszła z Harrym z biblioteki kierując się do pokoju wspólnego, w którym czekali już na nich Ron i Ginny.

x.o.x

Carina opadła z westchnięciem na sofę. Hermiona spojrzała na nią zatroskanym wzrokiem.

- Jak było w pracy?

- Ciężko – powiedziała ziewając. – Ja chyba się nie nadaję do pracy. Mamo, to takie nudne siedzieć za biurkiem, segregować papiery, robić dla innych kawę i odbierać telefony od jakiś dziwnych ludzi.

- Chciałaś normalnego życia w Londynie – pani Granger uśmiechnęła się pod nosem słysząc słowa córki. Tak bardzo w tym momencie przypominała swojego ojca z czasów wczesnoszkolnych. – Gdybyś nie była uparta, to byłabyś dzisiaj w Lizbonie.

Carina westchnęła. Wiedziała, co dobrowolnie straciła. Najgorsze było to, że na razie nie było szans na to, by to odzyskać bez wcześniejszego „ujawnienia się".

- Simon dzwonił – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona, która wyłączyła swojego laptopa. Wstała od swojego stolika, przy którym zazwyczaj pracowała, by odstawić laptopa do futerału. Machnęła różdżką przywołując dwie szklaneczki i butelkę soku dyniowego, które wylądowały przed Cariną na szklanym stoliczku. Przeciągnąwszy się usiadł obok córki obejmując ją mocno.

- Mamuś, coś się stało? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Simon kazał przekazać ci, że mam cię od niego uścisnąć. To znaczy, kazał ciebie ucałować, ale nie sądzę, żebym chciała cię całować w taki sposób, w jaki to robi Simon. Jesteś moją córką, ale są pewne granice.

- Też cię kocham, ale nie chcę żebyś mnie tak całowała. Co jeszcze mówił?

- Dziwił się, że nie odbierasz komórki.

- Byłam zajęta. I chyba mi się rozładowała – dodała marszcząc czoło. Prawda była taka, że jej telefon był cały czas na jej biurku, ale Simon wcale nie dzwonił. Chyba, że wtedy, kiedy poszła do toalety, ale jak wróciła...

To nie było możliwe, żeby szef Malfoy usunął nieodebrane połączenie z jej telefonu!

Chyba jednak było.

- Kończą pracę nad projektem – powiedziała pani Granger nalewając soku do szklaneczek. – W przyszłym tygodniu powinien już być w Londynie.

Carina odetchnęła z ulgą. Już nie mogła się doczekać dnia, w którym zobaczy swojego narzeczonego.

Jak ona za nim tęskniła! Minął już ponad miesiąc od dnia, w którym widziała go po raz ostatni. Oczywiście, mogła się teleportować do Norwegii, ale w pracy ktoś mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć. To by było zbyt podejrzane, a nie chciała ryzykować.

- Harry z Ginny przyjdą na kolację – powiedziała nagle pani Granger. – Miała przyjść również babcia z dziadkiem, ale dziś przyleciała ciotka Maryanne, więc sama rozumiesz...

- To ta siostra babci, która mieszka w Portlandzie? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Carina. Nigdy nie miała okazji jej poznać. Nie tylko dlatego, że ciotka jej matki mieszkała od bardzo dawna w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale również dlatego, że pani Granger nie darzyła jej zbytnią sympatią od czasu, kiedy uznała ją za puszczalską. A to tylko dlatego, że samotnie wychowywała córkę.

- Ta sama – mruknęła z przekąsem.

- To co robimy na kolację? – zapytała Carina chcąc zmienić temat.

Hermiona Granger skrzywiła się lekko. Widząc triumf na twarzy córki wzniosła oczy ku górze.

- Znów zamówiłaś chińszczyznę! – Carina roześmiała się kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Kupiłabym coś po drodze, gdybyś zadzwoniła.

Kobieta spojrzała na córkę z zamyśleniem.

- W zasadzie to dowiedziałam się o tym, jak spotkałam Ginny wychodząc ze szpitala.

- A co ona tam robiła?

- Nie chciała powiedzieć, ale domyślam się, że nie przyszła po to, by poinformować mnie o tym, że wpadnie.

Przez chwilę milczały. Nagle Carina zerwała się na równe nogi z sofy.

- Mam pomysł!

- Chyba już mi się nie podoba ten twój pomysł.

- Zobaczysz, będzie super!

x.o.x

Hermiona Granger zamknęła książkę od transmutacji. Jutro miał się odbyć pierwszy egzamin końcowy, więc chciała szybciej pójść spać, by móc się wyspać. Z niechęcią spojrzała na pusty fotel Draco. Była na niego zła: zamiast się uczyć do jutrzejszego egzaminu, to on nadal cały czas spędzał przy tej durnej szafce!

Było tuż przed północą, kiedy położyła się spać w swoim łóżku, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Martwiła się o niego. Wprawdzie ostatnio jego humor się poprawił, zaczął nawet więcej jeść niż przez ostatnie parę miesięcy, ale mimo wszystko nadal się o niego martwiła. A to wszystko przez to, że jej naprawdę na nim zależało!

Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Przewróciła się na prawy bok chcąc się odpowiednio ułożyć, ale było jej niewygodnie. Po tych wszystkich miesiącach przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że spała przytulona do Draco. Był jej najwygodniejszą poduszką. A teraz go nie było!

Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej zasnąć. Postanowiła przypominać sobie regułki, które mogłyby być jej potrzebne podczas jutrzejszego egzaminu. Nie wiedziała, w którym momencie zasnęła.

- Hermiono? – usłyszała nagle czyjś szept. – Kochanie?

Niechętnie otworzyła oczy odwracając się przy tym do Dracona, który ją obudził. Spojrzała z niechęcią na zegarek na jego ręku. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy.

- Co się stało? – zapytała zaspanym głosem.

- Udało mi się, kochanie. Naprawiłem tą przeklętą szafkę! – powiedział. Po chwili pocałował ją namiętnie. – Przepraszam, ale musiałem ci powiedzieć – dodał, kiedy przerwał pocałunek.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź ponownie pocałował ją popychając ją lekko do pozycji leżącej. To całkowicie rozbudziło Hermionę, która przestała mieć ochotę na to, by spać. Objęła go mocno przyciągając do siebie.

Draco mruknął z zadowolenia przerywając na chwilkę, by pozbyć się jej górnej części piżamy. Hermiona zauważyła, że on sam był jedynie w bawełnianych dresach, które służyły mu jako piżama. Pozbyli się ich równie szybko jak jej własnej.

Ponownie całując ją wsunął rękę pomiędzy ich ciała rozbudzając ją jeszcze bardziej. Zagryzła wargi chcąc zagłuszyć swój jęk, kiedy poczuła w sobie jego palce.

- Nie rób tego – szepnął jej do ucha. – Rozluźnij się.

Zrobiła o co prosił.

Godzinę później oboje leżeli przytulając się do siebie, próbując uspokoić swoje oddechy. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać zdumienia. Niejednokrotnie kochali się, ale nigdy nie robili tego w sposób tak uczuciowy! To było coś wspaniałego. Czuła, że to był jej najlepszy seks w życiu.

Nie, żeby to życie było jakieś długie, ale zawsze...

- Też to czujesz? – zapytała szeptem bojąc się, że zniszczy całą atmosferę.

- Tak – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili głaszcząc jej ramię.

- To było...

- ... niesamowite.

- Tak...

- Musimy to powtórzyć.

- Ale nie dzisiaj.

- Dlaczego?

- Jutro egzamin.

- Egzamin – powtórzył głuchym tonem wywołując jakąś obawę. Odsunęła to jednak na bok, kiedy pocałował ją w czoło.

- Idziemy spać, panno Granger – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. – Skoro jutro egzamin, to trzeba się wyspać, prawda?

Hermiona wątpiła, czy po tym, co przeżyli tej nocy mogli się porządnie wyspać.

Okazało się jednak, że mogli. Obudzili się prawie w tym samym momencie całkowicie wypoczęci. Do śniadania mieli jeszcze godzinę, więc Hermiona postanowiła przepytać Dracona ze wszystkiego, co jej zdaniem mogło się znaleźć na egzaminie. Ku jej zdumieniu znał odpowiedź na każde jej pytanie.

O ósmej zeszli na śniadanie, oczywiście osobno. Hermiona była podekscytowana egzaminem. Zdawało jej się, że da sobie radę.

Tydzień później okazało się, że rzeczywiście poradziła sobie dobrze. Wprawdzie wyniki miały pojawić się w ostatni dzień roku szkolnego, jednak jej wiarygodne źródła poinformowały, że znów zdała najlepiej ze wszystkich uczniów szóstych klas. Była z siebie bardzo dumna.

Jednakże przez cały tydzień nie miała okazji porozmawiać z Draconem na temat naprawionej szafki. Cały czas ktoś się wokół niej kręcił uniemożliwiając jej spotkanie ze swoim chłopakiem. Wielkimi krokami zbliżało się zakończenie roku szkolnego, a ona nie mogła nawet spędzić tych ostatnich paru dni ze swoim chłopakiem.

Dwa dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, kiedy obudziły ją poranne mdłości nie wynikające z zatrucia pokarmowego. Wieczorem zaś stało się coś, czego nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Nawet z ostrzeżeniami Harry'ego, który wybrał się dokądś z Dumbledore'em.

Szkołę zaatakowali śmierciożercy.

x.o.x

Nie była pewna, czy dobrze robiła idąc na ten obiad do Astorii Malfoy. Tym bardziej, że kobieta mogła odebrać ją jako nową partnerkę byłego męża, co by było, na gacie Merlina, największym absurdem wszechczasów.

Stała przed lustrem zastanawiając się, co powinna na siebie włożyć. Doszła do wniosku, że powinna się ubrać służbowo. Nie tylko dlatego, że miała się spotkać z Annie Logan, która miała mieć swoją pierwszą sesję zdjęciową, ale również dlatego, by ex-żona ojca nie uznała jej za nową partnerkę jej ex-męża.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy warto robić to wszystko tylko po to, by ujrzeć całą kolekcję płyt Złotego Byka.

Oczywiście, że było warto!

Wybrała ciemnoniebieską sukienkę, którą w zeszłym roku uszyto na rozdanie nagród Grammy. Rzecz jasna otrzymała tą nagrodę. Do tego wybrała białe buty na obcasie, doskonale pasujące do jasnych dodatków i nowej torebki (dostała ją w prezencie od znanego amerykańskiego projektanta). Za pomocą różdżki rozprostowała włosy, zrobiła lekki naturalny makijaż i pomalowała paznokcie. Na koniec spryskała się swoimi ulubionymi perfumami CKS. Gotowa do wyjścia spojrzała na siebie z powątpieniem. Z niechęcią stwierdziła, że ta _nowa, dziewczęca _Carina podobała jej się o wiele bardziej od chłopięcej Vingi. Jej odbicie lustrzane ukazywało kobiecą Carinę. Dorosłą... Kobietę, która naprawdę mogła wyjść za mąż mimo swoich osiemnastu lat. Vinga zaś była nastolatką – wiecznym dzieckiem.

Może chciałam skończyć z dziecinnością? pomyślała aportując się przed Wizard Records.

Lekkim krokiem przekroczyła próg wytwórni kierując się w stronę windy. Nacisnęła odpowiedni guzik. Czekając na windę spojrzała na wielki plakat, na którym Vivienne Nott uśmiechała się sztucznie nerwowo machając ręką. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak te dziewczyny w mugolskich reklamach, które reklamowały pastę do zębów. Żałosne.

Przyjechała winda, na co odetchnęła z ulgą. Kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły ujrzała swojego szefa, który nonszalancko opierał się o barierkę przeglądając jakieś dokumenty. Jego platynowe włosy były całkowicie roztrzepane, a górne guziki idealnie białej koszuli były rozpięte. Zielony krawat był obluzowany, a czarna peleryna (ta, którą dostał od niej) była zawieszona na barierce. Przeciwsłoneczne okulary dodawały mu uroku. Carina wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zauważyła, że rękawy koszuli były podwinięte. Eleganckie czarne spodnie uwydatniały jego szczupłą posturę, a jego buty pochodziły z najnowszej kolekcji Fernanda Martineza, najwybitniejszego projektanta butów w świecie czarodziejów.

I jak jej biedna matka mogła się oprzeć takiemu facetowi?! Gdyby Carina nie wiedziała, że Draco Malfoy był jej ojcem, to sama pewnie próbowałaby go uwieść!

- Garrett, bądź łaskawa i wejdź do tej windy – powiedział mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzawszy na Carinę.

- Tak, już... – odpowiedziała próbując dojść do siebie.

Kiedy weszła do windy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z trzaskiem. Winda natychmiast ruszyła w dół, gdzie znajdowała się sala sesyjna, w której królował Adrian Pucey. Jeden z lepszych fotografów w Anglii. Carina nie darzyła go sympatią. Był arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie. Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu zaproponował jej spędzenie upojnej nocy w jego towarzystwie. Żałowała, że nie mogła poszczuć go Simonem.

Czas w windzie niemiłosiernie się dłużył. Draco Malfoy zachowywał się tak, jakby Cariny nie było z nim w windzie, jednak Carinę obecność ojca – takiego ojca – przytłaczała ją. Usiłowała myśleć o wszystkim, byle nie o nim.

Wczorajsza kolacja była udana pomimo tego, że jedli zamówioną przez jej mamę chińszczyznę. Carina przygotowała dla gości kasetę, na której nagrała się w wieku siedmiu lat śpiewając o Harrym i Ginny podczas jednego z ich pobytu w Norwegii. Nigdy jeszcze tej kasety nie oglądali, więc naprawdę wszyscy się wzruszyli oglądając małą Carinę, która z uwielbieniem bawiła się z Harrym i Ginny. Wiedziała, że mama, jak i goście byli zadowoleni z tak miło spędzonego czasu.

Jednakże Carina odczuwała gorycz. Żałowała, że nie mogła takiej taśmy pokazać swojemu tacie.

I znów spojrzała na Dracona Malfoya zastanawiając się, jakim byłby dla niej ojcem. Miała nadzieję, że w przyszłości Simon okaże się doskonałym ojcem dla ich dzieci. Nie chciała, by jakiekolwiek jej dziecko wychowywało się bez ojca. Nie było o tym mowy.

Simon... Jak ona tęskniła za tym facetem! Za jego uśmiechem, spojrzeniem pełnym miłości, pocałunkami... no i za idealnie wyrzeźbionym ciałem, które doskonale pasowało do jej nieco zaokrąglonej sylwetki.

Kobiecej, jak powiedziała kiedyś mama.

Wreszcie winda zatrzymała się, a kiedy drzwi się otworzyły Carina wyszła z niej tak szybko, że można by było pomyśleć, iż wybiegła. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc zbliżającą się Kristen.

- Cześć! – powiedziała na wydechu.

- Dobrze, że już jesteś – odpowiedziała Kristen mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Czekamy jeszcze tylko na... – przerwała wpatrując się w kogoś za plecami Cariny. Momentalnie odwróciła się, a kiedy zobaczyła swojego szefa, z którym dopiero co jechała windą, zrozumiała, dlaczego Kristen urwała. A w zasadzie domyśliła się, co sobie pomyślała.

Spłonęła rumieńcem, odwracając się do Kristen.

- Dzień dobry, szefie – powiedziała uśmiechając się promiennie. – Adrian czeka już wraz z Annie.

- To dobrze – powiedział zatrzymując się tuż obok Cariny. Poczuła, że niby niechcący otarł się o jej ramię.

Merlinie! Czy to było możliwe, żeby szef podrywał swoją stażystkę, która była jego córką? No cóż, wprawdzie nie wiedział, że Carina była jego córką, ale to nie oznaczało, że usiłował ją uwieść. W końcu była od niego młodsza o siedemnaście lat. I wiedział, że miała narzeczonego.

Nie. Draco Malfoy z pewnością nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

- Garrett, czy mi się wydaje, czy wzięłaś jakiś eliksir na poprawienie swojego, dość kiepskiego, wzrostu? – zapytał ironicznie.

- No wie pan, po długiej i męczącej nocy, to aż urosłam z tego wszystkiego – odpowiedziała zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Geny, och te geny, pomyślała kiedy mężczyzna się zaśmiał, a Kristen spojrzała na nią z niesmakiem. Ruszyli w stronę sali sesyjnej, w której znajdowała się Annie, prawie że napastowana przez Adriana. Carina spojrzała na niego z niesmakiem, kiedy odwrócił się w ich stronę, by ich powitać.

- Panie Malfoy – kiwnął na powitanie głową szefowi. – Cześć kózko! – dodał uśmiechając się przy tym lubieżnie.

- Adrian, byłbyś łaskaw nie dręczyć Annie? – zapytała Kristen.

Przyjrzała się Annie z uznaniem. Kristen odwaliła naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty, pomyślała. Annie wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Typowy styl retro, którym Carina zainspirowała się aranżując dla niej utwory. Metamorfoza się udała. Carina nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć triumfalnie wyobrażając sobie minę Vivienne Nott, kiedy dowie się, że Annie Logan została nową twarzą wytwórni.

- Całkiem nieźle, Kristen – powiedział Malfoy zakładając na nos płynnym ruchem przeciwsłoneczne okulary.

- Całkiem nieźle?! – zapytała zaszokowanym tonem Kristen. – Szefie, przez ponad tydzień wyłączyłam się z życia prywatnego, by było genialnie, a ty mi mówisz, że jest „całkiem nieźle"?!

Po Malfoyu to wszystko spłynęło jak po kaczce.

- Właśnie to powiedziałem. Prawda, Garrett? – zapytał odwracając się w stronę stażystki.

- Tak, szefie.

- A co ty o tym myślisz? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili wahania.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale szybko się opanowała zanim zdążył znów jej powiedzieć, że jest niedorozwinięta.

- Uważam, że wygląda świetnie. Jest o wiele lepsza niż ta charpia Nott.

Przez krótki moment zdawało jej się, że Malfoy chciał powiedzieć coś niemiłego, ale powstrzymał się. Kiwnął tylko głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Adrian, zajmij się sesją. Kristen, masz jutro wolne. Garrett... – pomimo, że miał na sobie okulary czuła, jak zlustrował ją wzrokiem. – Idziemy.

x.o.x

Hermiona stała przy oknie w swoim pokoju trzymając w ręce list. Nieświadomie wpatrywała się w zachód słońca, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

Wiedziała, że był śmierciożercą. Wiedziała, że miał jakieś zadanie wyznaczone przez Voldemorta. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była się z nim związać. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była się w nim zakochać.

Ale go pokochała.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kartkę, by spojrzeć na tekst, który znała już prawie na pamięć.

_Droga Hermiono,_

_nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak drżą mi ręce, kiedy to piszę. Wcale nie chodzi mi o to, że boję się, że ktokolwiek zobaczy, co groziłoby mi karą śmierci. O to się teraz nie martwię. Po prostu boję się tego, że możesz nie chcieć przeczytać tego, co mam zamiar napisać. Wiem, że możesz mnie nienawidzić za to, co zrobiłem, ale błagam Cię: przeczytaj._

_Ten cały rok spędzony z Tobą był najlepszym okresem w moim życiu. Oboje wiemy, że ten związek przeżywał wzloty i upadki, jednak nigdy nie usłyszałaś ode mnie tego, co powinienem był Ci powiedzieć._

_Kocham Cię. Przepraszam, że nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć Ci tego wtedy, kiedy tego ode mnie oczekiwałaś. Wybacz mi, to co zrobiłem, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Zresztą, wiesz o tym dobrze. Nie będę Cię przepraszał za to, kim jestem. Wiedziałaś o tym doskonale, więc nie powinnaś mieć do mnie pretensji. Mimo wszystko przykro mi, że musisz cierpieć._

_Rozumiem, że to co zrobiłem zakończyło nasz związek. Jestem tego całkowicie świadomy i nie mam Ci za złe tego, że prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzisz. Sam sobie na to zasłużyłem._

_Wiedz jedno, Kochanie: przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy Twój przyjaciel Potter pokona Czarnego Pana. Jeśli uda mi się dożyć tej chwili to zrobię wszystko, żeby Cię odzyskać. Możesz uciekać, ale ja Ciebie wtedy znajdę na końcu świata i udowodnię Ci, że będziesz ze mną. Nawet, jeśli mielibyśmy być ze sobą przez ostatni dzień naszego życia. Jeśli przeżyję, będziesz moja._

_Należymy teraz do osobnych światów. Stoimy po dwóch stronach barykady, ale wiem, że to właśnie Ty stoisz po tej właściwej stronie. Wierzę, że wygracie. A wtedy wszystko się zmieni._

_Uważaj na siebie, Kochanie._

_Twój Draco _


	7. Chapter 6

- Nie stresuj się – usłyszała koło ucha głos szefa. – Astoria, kiedy chce, potrafi być całkiem miła.

Carina sapnęła mając nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszał. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało, by miał więcej powodów do głupich żartów w pracy. Już i tak wystarczyło jej, że „niechcący" postarał się o to, by w pracy zaczęła krążyć plotka na ich temat. To było niedorzeczne!

Drzwi do Malfoy Manor otworzyły się dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy miała odpowiedzieć mu w dość kąśliwy sposób. Wzdrygnęła się kiedy przed nimi pojawił się mały chuderlawy stary skrzat, który czubkiem nosa dotykał ziemi. Na plecach miał garb. Był całkowicie nagi, nie licząc starej zniszczonej przepaski na biodrach. Na ramieniu miał świeżą ranę, z której spływały stróżki krwi. Jej, odziedziczona po matce, wrażliwość wobec skrzatów domowych wzięła górę nad jej zwykle opanowanym charakterem:

- On jest ranny!

- Panie Malfoy – zaskrzeczał skrzat dotknąwszy czołem podłogi, by ukłonić się przed nimi na tyle nisko, na ile pozwalał mu się zgiąć jego nos. – Pyszczek wita pana w domu.

Carina odwróciła się do szefa rzucając mu przy tym wściekłe spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zdawał się być całkowicie na to obojętny.

- Pyszczku, to jest panna Selina Garrett – powiedział chłodnym, pełnym pogardy dla skrzata tonem. – Panna Garrett jest moim gościem i od tej chwili ma być traktowana z najwyższym szacunkiem.

Skrzat podniósł się, by dopiero teraz spojrzeć na Carinę. Ukłonił jej się nieznacznie.

- Panno Garrett.

- Panie Malfoy, on krwawi – Carina była wściekła, że stali tak przed wejściem zamiast zrobić skrzatowi okład, który mógłby go wyleczyć.

- Pyszczek zaprowadzi państwa do jadalni, sir – zaskrzeczał skrzat odwracając się do nich. Carina niechętnie za nim ruszyła czując jak ojciec lekko ją popchnął. Nie spodobało jej się to.

- Dlaczego...?

- Garrett, nie wiem skąd się bierze w niektórych osobach litość wobec skrzatów, ale zapewniam cię, że ten skrzat jest zadowolony ze swojej pozycji. Jeśli byłabyś łaskawa: nie podważaj mojego autorytetu w moim domu, w którym zresztą oboje, w chwili obecnej, jesteśmy tylko gośćmi.

- Dlaczego pan tutaj nie mieszka, skoro to pańska posiadłość? – nie mogła powstrzymać zaciekawienia.

- Moja żona po rozwodzie otrzymała prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem. Uznałem, że lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli będzie mieszkał w swoim domu niż u dziadków. Poza tym – dodał nagle uśmiechając się do niej ciepło – mogłem kupić sobie nowoczesne mieszkanie, które urządziłem według własnego gustu, a nie odwiecznych tradycji.

- Ma pan na myśli rzeczy, na które stać naprawdę bogatych ludzi? – zapytała z rozbawieniem.

- Skoro mnie na to stać, to czemu mam z tego nie skorzystać? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

- Pan jest hedonistą!

- Ty to powiedziałaś.

Weszli do wielkiego salonu, w którym stał bogato zastawiony stół. Carina nie rozejrzała się nawet po pomieszczeniu. Jej uwagę przykuła młoda kobieta, która wstała z fotela.

Była piękna: wysoka, szczupła i elegancka. Czarne loki w dostojny sposób opadały jej na pierś. Miała oliwkową cerę i wielkie czarne oczy w kształcie migdałów otoczone gęstymi, długimi, zalotnie podkręconymi rzęsami. Ubrana była w zieloną szatę, która sięgała jej do kolan. Srebrna peleryna idealnie zgrywała się z barwą szaty. Carina uznała, że właśnie tak powinna wyglądać Vitalina, czarodziejska bogini piękna.

Jak to się stało, że Draco Malfoy rozwiódł się z tak piękną kobietą, jaką była Astoria...?

No właśnie. Carina nie wiedziała jakim nazwiskiem się zwracać do byłej żony ojca. Na szczęście Pyszczek ją wyręczył:

- Pani Greengrass, przybyli pan Malfoy i panna Garrett – zaskrzeczał dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy przez drzwi, wychodzących na patio, wszedł do pomieszczenia Scorpius. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tata! Sel!

Carina odwzajemniła uśmiech chłopca, który podszedł do nich, by się przytulić. Uważała to za normalne, że przytulał ojca, ale ją... Nie potrafiła tego pojąć. Pomimo wszystko nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od Astorii Greengrass, która podeszła do nich dostojnym krokiem podkreślając jej wysoki status w świecie czarodziejów.

- Draco, skarbie – powiedziała chłodnym tonem. – Jak miło, że wreszcie raczyłeś się zjawić.

- Witaj, Astorio – odpowiedział tym samym tonem.

Astoria Greengrass przez chwilę przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem Carinie. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę tak, jakby coś analizowała.

- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe – mruknęła uśmiechając się lekko do Cariny. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie mamy okazję się poznać, Selino. Jestem Astoria Greengrass – podała jej dłoń, którą dziewczyna nieznacznie uścisnęła.

- To ja się cieszę, że mogę panią poznać, pani Greengrass. Wiele o pani słyszałam. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że mogłam dzisiaj tutaj przyjść.

Nie była pewna, ale zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła w oczach Astorii niebezpieczne ogniki. Pomimo wszystko czuła się dość niezręczne w obecności tej dostojnej arystokratki. Swoją osobą budziła respekt.

Carina nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła, że powinna się tej kobiety bać.

- Może usiądziecie? – pytanie zadane przez panią domu w rzeczywistości było rozkazem. Carina przez chwilę nie wiedziała co zrobić: czy usiąść na sofie, która stała przed kominkiem, czy też zasiąść do stołu. Na szczęście wyręczył ją Draco Malfoy. Podszedł do stołu i odsunął jej krzesło. Zaskoczona skinęła mu lekko głową uśmiechając się przy tym wdzięcznie. W jego wzroku dostrzegła, że wiedział jak bardzo niezręcznie się czuła w towarzystwie jego byłej żony.

Chwilę później usiadł obok niej po prawej stronie. Blisko. Może nawet zbyt blisko, ale Carinie to nie przeszkadzało. W przeciwieństwie do Astorii Greengrass, siedzącej naprzeciw swojego byłego męża.

- Więc, Selino – zaczęła pozornie przyjaznym tonem – jesteś nową ofiarą mojego męża?

- Słucham? – zapytała nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Lekko zwróciła się w stronę siedzącego obok mężczyzny, który miał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedziała co powinna odpowiedzieć, jednak uznała, że przyznanie się do bycia córką jej byłego męża byłoby nieodpowiednie. Nie tylko dlatego, że prawdopodobnie doprowadziłaby do ataku serca swojej matki, która stałaby się pierwszą ofiarą Malfoya. Oczywiście zaraz po uśmierceniu jej samej.

Nie podobało jej się jednak to, co insynuowała Astoria Greengrass.

- No wiesz... – zaczęła udając, że to, co powiedziała było dobrym żartem. – Nowa stażystka i takie tam muzyczne sprawy. Pewnie zwala na ciebie wszystkie obowiązki.

Dobrze wiem, co miałaś na myśli, suko, pomyślała zanim odpowiedziała.

- Tak, proszę pani. Jestem jednak z tego zadowolona. W mojej wcześniejszej pracy niczego się nie nauczyłam. W przeciwieństwie do pracy w Wizard Records.

- A gdzie wcześniej pracowałaś?

- W Rosija Music.

Rzecz jasna nigdy tam nie pracowała, jednak Patrick Skogsen, jej producent, podpisał parę umów, dzięki którym mogła zapewnić sobie alibi. Nigdy nie pytał jej, dlaczego były potrzebne różne papiery na nazwisko Garrett, jednak zawsze mogła na niego liczyć. Wierzył, że jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem było Tengelsen.

Była wdzięczna za to, że zawsze mogła na niego liczyć.

- A więc mieszkałaś w Rosji? – drążyła dalej temat arystokratka.

- Nie. Miałam licencję na teleportację do Rosji – powiedziała, co było zgodne z prawdą. – Nie chciałam się zbytnio rozstawać z domem.

- Ciekawe – mruknęła. Spojrzała łaskawie na byłego męża. – Mam nadzieję, że cię zbytnio nie _wykorzystuje._

Suka, pomyślała Carina spoglądając na Scorpiusa, który w ogóle się nie odzywał. Chłopiec siedział przy stole przyglądając się z udawanym zaciekawieniem swoim dłoniom. Zrobiło się jej go żal. Doskonale wiedziała, że było mu głupio za zachowanie matki. Jego obojętny wyraz twarzy wyraźnie na to wskazywał. Sama zawsze zachowywała pokerową twarz, kiedy jej mama ją denerwowała. Nie pozwalała sobie jednak na to, by ktokolwiek to zauważył. Wyraźnie odziedziczyła to po swoim ojcu, podobnie jak Scorpius.

Astoria pstryknęła palcami. Wtem na stole pojawił się obiad. W oczy rzucił jej się wielki pieczony indyk.

- Lubi robić wrażenie – usłyszała głos ojca przy uchu, kiedy Astoria nie patrzyła w ich stronę ganiąc jakiegoś skrzata za zbyt bladą skórkę indyka. – Nie przejmuj się jej pytaniami. Chce zrobić wszystko, by cię zawstydzić. Uważa, że łączy nas coś więcej niż praca.

Carina ledwo ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła potwierdzić obawy Astorii.

Obiad przebiegł w miarę spokojnej atmosferze, nie licząc chwili, kiedy Scorpius niechcący rozlał sok dyniowy na obrus. Kiedy wreszcie jedzenie znikło ze stołów chłopak zaproponował obejrzeć całą kolekcję płyt Złotego Byka. Carina z chęcią się zgodziła wiedząc, że ojciec i Astoria musieli załatwić własne sprawy na osobności.

x.o.x

Hermiona przyglądała się swojej różdżce z myślą, że to co zamierza zrobić jest właściwe. Decyzję podjęła od razu, kiedy dostała informację o przejęciu władzy przez śmierciożerców w redakcji Proroka Codziennego, co oznaczało jedno: każdy czarodziej i mugol byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy mugolacy byli niebezpieczeństwem dla swoich rodzin.

Odwróciła się w stronę kuchni, w której stała jej mama przygotowując ciasto. Ojciec zaś, jak zwykle w niedzielę, siedział przed telewizorem oglądając kanał poświęcony stomatologii. Nigdy nie mógł oderwać się od pracy. Była wdzięczna losowi za to, że nieświadomie ułatwiali jej zadanie.

Nie chciała im patrzeć w oczy rzucając zaklęcie, ale wiedziała, że musiała. Robiła to dla ich dobra. I dobra jej dziecka. Przecież to miało trwać tylko do czasu aż Harry pokona Voldemorta.

A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to Harry wygra ten pojedynek.

- Mamo, chodź tu na chwilę! – zawołała wchodząc do salonu, w którym siedział ojciec. Stanęła przed nim siląc się na uśmiech. W ręku trzymała różdżkę w taki sposób, by nie wzbudzać w nich niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. To już i tak samo w sobie było dość trudne.

Usłyszała jak matka wchodzi lekkim krokiem do pokoju, by po chwili usiąść przy swoim mężu. Hermiona zaciągnęła się zapachem, którym pachniała jej mama: pasta do zębów w połączeniu ze śliwkami i bzem. Uwielbiała ten zapach. Zawsze kojarzył jej się tylko z mamą, który przywoływała w Hogwarcie w chwilach samotności. Przełknęła głośno ślinę przekonując się do tego, że nie może płakać.

Wypuściła powoli powietrze podnosząc wzrok na rodziców. Musiała to zrobić. Westchnęła, po czym wypowiedziała powoli:

- Jestem w ciąży.

Pani Granger pisnęła, zakrywając z przerażenia usta, a pan Granger chrząknął tylko robiąc się czerwony z nerwów. Hermiona spojrzała na nich zaniepokojona po długiej niezręcznej chwili ciszy.

- Nie chcecie nic powiedzieć?

- Myślałem, Hermiono, że lepiej cię wychowaliśmy – powiedział drżącym głosem pan Granger.

- Tato, to nie jest kwestia wychowania – mruknęła Hermiona.

Usłyszała jak głośno spuszcza powietrze z przepony.

- Dziecko, nie będziemy na ciebie krzyczeć – powiedział po chwili próbując uspokoić swój drżący głos. – Mam nadzieję, że zachowasz się rozsądnie i nie usuniesz mojego wnuka.

Uff... Ojciec przyjął to nad wyraz dobrze.

- Tato! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Oczywiście, że nie usunę i nikomu nie oddam tego dziecka!

- Tyle dobrego, że nadal masz rozsądek – mruknął pan Granger. – Szkoda, że go nie miałaś zanim zdecydowałaś się przed kimś rozłożyć nóg. Można wiedzieć, kto jest ojcem?

Hermiona zbladła. Spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na matkę, ale ona uparcie wpatrywała się w swoje brązowe kapcie. Westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. I tak zaraz o tym zapomną.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ten Malfoy, który ciągle ci dokucza, wyzywa i robi Bóg wie co jeszcze, żeby cię upokorzyć?! – krzyknął ojciec.

- Tak, ale...

- Czy on cię zgwałcił?!

O Merlinie.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła oburzona. – Draco się zmienił. On...

Pan Granger podniósł rękę uciszając ją.

- Dość. Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej.

Już czas, pomyślała Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę rzucając niewerbalnie Drętwotę na rodziców. Widząc w ich oczach panikę ledwo powstrzymała się od łez. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym rzuciła Obliviate. Kiedy zauważyła, że zaklęcie zaczęło działać powiedziała:

- Nazywacie się Wendell i Monica Wilkins. Pochodzicie z Essex, ale od wielu lat mieszkacie w Londynie, ponieważ pracujecie nad książką podróżniczą po Australii ułatwiający podróżowanie biednym ludziom. Za dwa dni wylatujecie do Sydney i udacie się w podróż po Australii i Nowej Zelandii. Waszym hobby jest poznawanie kultur antycznych ludów – westchnęła. – W lutym zaadoptujecie dziecko, którym się zaopiekujecie tak, jakby było waszym własnym. Nigdy bowiem nie mieliście dzieci. Dziecko pojawi się w nocy w waszym domku, który wynajmiecie w lutym w Blue Hamington, wiosce położonej dwadzieścia kilometrów od Adelaide. Jeśli to będzie chłopiec to dacie mu na imię Scorpius Michael. Jeżeli dziewczynka to Carina Selina. Rozumiecie? – zapytała chcąc się upewnić, czy zaklęcie odpowiednio podziałało. Kiedy kiwnęli głowami wypuściła powietrze. – To dobrze. Od teraz zapomnicie o państwie Granger. Zapomnicie o Hermionie Granger. Zapomnicie o magii i czarodziejach. Zapomnicie o Harrym Potterze, rodzinie Weasley i Hogwarcie. Zapomnicie o strasznym czarnoksiężniku, o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zapomnicie o waszym życiu i zaczniecie żyć na nowo. Szczęśliwi i pozbawieni wszelkich problemów. O wszystkim sobie przypomnicie w dniu, w którym zginie Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, jeśli jednak nie zginie będziecie się opiekować zaadoptowanym dzieckiem najlepiej, jak tylko będziecie potrafić – Hermiona poczuła, że zaczyna jej drżeć głos, dlatego przerwała na chwilę próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. – Teraz zamknijcie oczy. Policzę teraz do dziesięciu, a wy dopiero wtedy otworzycie oczy. Nie będziecie o niczym pamiętać prócz tego, co wam powiedziałam. Zaczniecie się szykować do wyjazdu. Bilety i wszystkie dokumenty znajdziecie na szafce w kuchni.

Rodzice zamknęli oczy, a ona zaczęła liczyć.

- Jeden...

Musi przełączyć kanał w telewizji na podróżniczy. Ojciec za nic w świecie nie powinien oglądać programów dla stomatologów. Wiedziała, że to nie anulowałoby zaklęcia i nie powróciłoby pamięci, jednak wolała nie ryzykować. Kto wie? Może jakaś wewnętrzna pasja nakazałaby mu się ponownie zainteresować stomatologią? Tak samo jak mama...

- Dwa...

Machnęła różdżką, chowając wszystkie książki dotyczące medycyny stomatologicznej do wyczarowanych przez siebie kartonów. Zmniejszyła je jednym machnięciem nadgarstka tworząc kostki, które wyglądem przypominały kostki do gry. Ustawiła je w szklanej szkatułce specjalnie przygotowanej do udźwignięcia ciężaru tych wszystkich książek.

- Trzy...

Machnęła różdżką w stronę kuchni gasząc piekarnik. Ciasto już było gotowe, nie musiała tego wcale sprawdzać. Wystarczająco długo siedzieli w salonie. Poza tym mama... To znaczy Monica Wilkins nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby jej ciasto przepaliło się. Była pedantką. Wszystko musiało być dopracowane do końca. Począwszy od zębów, a kończąc na placku ze śliwkami.

- Cztery...

Kolejne machnięcie różdżką. Hermiona z żalem patrzyła, jak jej fotografie znikają, a na jej miejscu pojawiając się wyimaginowane zdjęcia jej rodziców z różnych miejsc świata. Z Niemiec, Francji, Rosji... Jej łza spłynęła po policzku, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że wszystkie albumy właśnie usunęły ją z ich pamięci. Nigdy nie będą wiedzieć, że mieli córkę. Kogoś, kogo kochali całym sercem. Nigdy się nie dowiedzą o Hermionie Granger, jeśli tą całą durną wojnę wygra Voldemort.

- Pięć...

Otworzyła swoją małą czerwoną torebkę chcąc się upewnić, czy na pewno wszystko ze sobą zabrała. Zauważyła małą kosteczkę, którą był spakowany kufer (rzecz jasna spakowała w nim wszystkie ubrania oraz wszystkie książki i szkolne podręczniki), a także kuleczkę, w której znajdowały się pozostałe rzeczy. Portfel, grzebień i pozorna szminka były tylko na pokaz, aczkolwiek posiadała dwie karty kredytowe oraz kluczyk do swojej założonej kilka lat temu skrytki w Gringottcie. Włożyła rękę do torebki chcąc się upewnić, czy karty były na miejscu, kiedy zahaczyła ręką o klucze, co przypomniało jej o jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

- Sześć...

Machnęła różdżką przywołując elegancką papeterię, kopertę oraz samopiszące pióro. Po chwili stworzyła akt własnościowy, który był przepisany na Penelopę Clearwater, co oznaczało, że domniemana Penelopa Clearwater była właścicielką domu zamieszkałego przez Wendella i Monicę Wilkins. Nikt nie miał prawa wprowadzić się do tego mieszkania bez zgody właścicielki. Hermiona ponownie machnęła różdżką, a w jej ręku pojawiły się odpowiednie dokumenty z jej zdjęciem i nowymi danymi osobowymi. Uznała jednak, że rodzice nie powinni znać tożsamości i wyglądu owej Penelopy, dlatego tylko ograniczyła się do znajomości imienia i nazwiska. Hermiona westchnęła zastanawiając się ile będzie kosztowało ją opłacenie odpowiedniego dewelopera nieruchomości, który będzie występował w jej imieniu w dniu wyjazdu rodziców. Z pewnością dużo, jeśli nie zdecyduje się na rzucenie odpowiedniego czaru.

- Siedem...

Czas na zmiany wnętrza domu. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka zmieniła kolory ścian na bardziej żywe, które mogłyby sugerować, że w domu mieszkali prawdziwi podróżnicy, a nie stomatolodzy. Niebieskie ściany zastąpiła żywa zieleń. W domu pojawiły się różne widokówki i obrazy przedstawiające przyrodę. Kuchnia stała się czysta, urządzona w nowoczesnym stylu. Patrząc na sufit Hermiona domyśliła się, że również pokój jej rodziców i łazienka zmieniła się nie do poznania. Zaś jej pokój stał się schowkiem na miotły.

Schowek na miotły, o ironio losu, pomyślała Hermiona.

- Osiem...

Jedno z trudniejszych zaklęć. Hermiona wyjrzała przez okno upewniając się, że wszystko było tak, jak powinno być. Ludzie zachowywali się normalnie, jakby nigdy nic, jednak ona czuła, że w ich mentalności, ich psychice coś się zmieniło. A to wszystko dzięki małemu chłopcu, który właśnie przejeżdżał rowerem obok ich domu. Zatrzymał się nagle, gdyż wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby o czymś miłym sobie przypomniał i odjechał. Hermiona westchnęła zadowolona. Właśnie o to chodziło. Sąsiedzi nie pamiętali o Grangerach lecz o Wilkinsach.

- Dziewięć...

Hermiona podeszła wolnym krokiem do rodziców nie powstrzymując już łez. Przez krótką chwilę przyglądała się swoim rodzicom, by po chwili ucałować każdego w czoło. Musiała jak najszybciej zniknąć z domu, zanim zdążyłaby cofnąć czar.

- Kocham was – powiedziała cicho ocierając dłonią łzy.

Rodzice wyglądali na uśmiechniętych i zadowolonych. Dokładnie tak, jakby spali. Byli do siebie przytuleni, pełni miłości. Zazdrościła im. Ona nigdy nie będzie mogła się do Niego przytulić. Nigdy jej nie powie, że ją kocha. A ona nigdy by Mu już na to nie pozwoliła. Nie po tym wszystkim... Kochała go, ale nie była Mu w stanie wybaczyć.

Nieświadomie dotknęła swojego brzucha, w którym rozwijała się poczęta przez nich mała istotka. Nie wiedziała, czy był to chłopiec, czy też dziewczynka. To nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Przyrzekła sobie, że będzie to dziecko kochać bez względu na to, jaką okropną osobą był jego ojciec. Jeśli Harry wygra z Voldemortem, a Oni oboje by przeżyli, to obiecała sobie zrobić wszystko, by jej dziecko nigdy nie poznało swojego ojca. Choćby miała się ukrywać przed Nim do końca swojego życia.

Już czas, pomyślała.

- Dziesięć – powiedziała aportując się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Teleportowała się przed Norą wybuchając głośnym płaczem. Czuła bowiem, że jej serce pękło na miliony kawałeczków, których nie była w stanie poskładać.

Ktoś ją nagle przytulił. Podniosła głowę zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że klęczy na podwórku. Dostrzegła zrozumienie na twarzy obejmującej ją Ginny. Po jej twarzy spływały łzy, co oznaczało, że ona _wiedziała_. Wiedziała o wszystkim.

Hermiona wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę nie próbując stłumić szlochu.

x.o.x

- ...więc sama rozumiesz – zakończył swój wywód Scorpius, kiedy wyszli z magicznego pokoju, w którym znajdowała się cała kolekcja płyt Złotego Byka. Carina była zachwycona. Uwielbiała Złotego Byka nie tylko za jego muzykę, ale również za to, co zrobił dla magicznej sceny muzycznej. Był żywą legendą.

- Niesamowite – powiedziała lekko oszołomiona. Weszli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które przykuło jej uwagę. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

Scorpius wyglądał tak, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze postępuje. Nagle zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Carina nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, skąd je znał w tym wieku. Nie chciała też wiedzieć, dlaczego rzucał zaklęcia w tak młodym wieku poza terenem szkoły.

- Czy możesz zapewnić nam anonimowość? – zapytał chłopak patrząc w swoje stopy. Przytaknęła ruchem głowy i rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcie.

- Jesteśmy w gabinecie taty – powiedział Scorpius przenosząc swój wzrok na Carinę. – Nikt nie ma prawa tutaj wchodzić, bo znajduje się tutaj jego myślodsiewnia, do której można dostać się tylko i wyłącznie za pomocą hasła, ale udało mi się je złamać – w jego wzroku pojawiła się panika. Zachowywał się nieswojo. – Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, bo to jego prywatność, ale kiedy rodzice się rozwiedli chciałem wiedzieć dlaczego.

Carina przyglądała się jak chłopak przechodzi przez cały gabinet, by znaleźć się przed komodą, na której znajdowała się diamentowa myślodsiewnia. Kiedy zauważyła, co Scorpius zamierza zrobić zrobiło jej się niedobrze przypominając sobie, jak ona odczytywała niektóre wspomnienia swojej matki. Z obawą spojrzała na Scorpiusa, który przywołał ją ruchem dłoni. Powoli do niego podeszła.

- Ty chyba nie chcesz...? – zapytała niepewnie, ale zanim zdążyła skończyć chłopak otworzył fiolkę ze wspomnieniem, które wyciągnął z niej jak białą świecącą nić. Kiedy znalazła się w myślodsiewni zadrżała.

- Scorpius... – zaczęła, ale kiedy chłopiec spojrzał na nią ufnym wzrokiem i wyciągnął ku niej swoją bladą dłoń nie mogła się powstrzymać. Chwyciła go za rękę i oboje zanurzyli się w myślodsiewni.

Czuła, jak spadają w dół. Nagle stanęła między nimi a wspomnieniem jakaś bariera. Instynktownie poczuli, że należy powiedzieć hasło. Scorpius ścisnął ją mocno za rękę, kiedy powiedział nazwisko jej matki. Carina cała zesztywniała, kiedy bariera znikła, a oni wylądowali w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Domyśliła się, że znajdowali się w jednym z pokojów w Malfoy Manor. Był urządzony dokładnie w takim samym stylu, co salon, w którym jedli obiad. Musiała być noc, ponieważ za oknem było ciemno, jednak nie zauważyła ani jednej świecącej gwiazdy. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ogień w kominku ledwo się tlił. Spojrzała pytająco na Scorpiusa.

- Tata siedzi w tamtym fotelu – wskazał wolną ręką.

Dopiero teraz go zauważyła. Siedział przed kominkiem wpatrując się w żarzące się węgle w kominku. Wydawało się, że był sam.

Nagle pojawił się mężczyzna ubrany w czarne szaty. Nie znała tego człowieka, ale domyśliła się kim owy człowiek mógł być. Nie raz słyszała o Severusie Snapie. Zazwyczaj same złe rzeczy mówił wuj Ron, jednak mama, jak również i Harry mówili o nim jak o bohaterze. Carina nie potrafiła go sobie nigdy wyobrazić. Teraz jednak nie miała problemu z odróżnieniem Severusa Snape'a.

Stanął przed, o wiele młodszą wersją Dracona Malfoya przypatrując się mu nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę wydawało się Carinie, że odejdzie. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała jego niski, aczkolwiek cichy głos.

- Myślenie nie pomoże ci, Draco.

Młody Draco prychnął pogardliwie odwracając głowę od Severusa Snape'a.

- Wiem. Nie mogę jednak przestać myśleć o tym, że ona gdzieś tam jest i naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Jest szlamą, a wiesz co to znaczy.

- Czarny Pan ma wobec niej plany.

- Powinienem był jej powiedzieć o wszystkim od razu.

Snape usiadł w fotelu obok. Nagle przed nimi znalazła się butelka Ognistej Whisky. Mężczyzna nalał napój do szklaneczek, podając jedną Draconowi.

- Dumbledore zakazał jej zadawać tobie jakichkolwiek pytań. Poza tym nie chciała wiedzieć. Wiedziała kim jesteś z chwilą, kiedy pokazałeś jej swój Mroczny Znak. Była świadoma, że jesteś śmierciożercą.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinienem ją chronić.

Zapadła długa cisza, którą przerywali swoimi oddechami. Po kilku minutach Snape wznowił rozmowę:

- Jeżeli ją kochasz, to dlaczego nie przekonasz jej do tego, by stanęła po twojej stronie? Cały czas cię wspierała. Może czas sprawdzić, czy ona też cię kocha.

- Ona stoi po właściwej stronie, tak samo jak ty, Snape – wycedził przez zęby. Przechylił szklaneczkę wypijając całą jej zawartość. – Nie udawaj. Wiem, że jesteś podwójnym agentem. Zresztą, tamtej nocy Dumbledore dał mi dużo do myślenia. Byłem głupi, że nie poprosiłem jej wtedy o pomoc. Może też byłbym wtedy podwójnym agentem.

- Draco, zawsze możesz zmienić strony. Musisz tylko na siebie uważać.

- Nawet jeśli to zrobię, to ona mi nie wybaczy. Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy – powtórzył chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Weź się w garść, Malfoy – warknął Snape. – Mi również Zakon nie wybaczy, że zabiłem Dumbledora na jego rozkaz. Nigdy mi nie uwierzą, a nie płaczę z tego powodu po kątach, tylko działam dalej, zgodnie z rozkazami.

- Nie boisz się, że cię wydam?

- Nie boisz, że zaszantażuję cię jej śmiercią?

Draco westchnął, co Snape potraktował za odpowiedź.

- No właśnie – powiedział triumfalnie. – Draco, masz jeszcze wybór. Możesz jeszcze cieszyć się szczęściem z tą swoją gryfonką. Granger nie jest głupia, więc zrozumie. Nie bez powodu mówią, że...

- ...jest najbardziej inteligentną czarownicą od czasów Roweny Rawenclaw – dokończył Draco.

- Właśnie. Chociaż sprzeczałbym się w kwestii eliksirów.

Draco westchnął przytakując głową. Obraz się zamazał i Carina poczuła jak podrywa się do góry. Chwilę później stała razem ze Scorpiusem w gabinecie dorosłego Dracona Malfoya.

- Tata nigdy nie kochał matki – powiedział Scorpius. – Przez całe życie kochał kogoś innego.

- Dlaczego mi to pokazałeś? – zapytała, nie będąc pewną, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Tata od wielu lat szuka tej gryfonki, która się nazywa Granger – powiedział Scorpius zamykając wspomnienie w odpowiedniej fiolce. – Nigdy nie zachowywał się tak naturalnie, jak od kilku tygodni. Dzięki tobie tato zaczyna normalnie żyć i być może przestanie myśleć o tej gryfonce.

Carina spuściła wzrok na swoje ręce zastanawiając się nad tym, czy powinna powiedzieć Scorpiusowi prawdę. Nie chciała, żeby chłopiec robił sobie złudnej nadziei na to, że kiedyś mogłaby się związać z jego ojcem. To nie wchodziło w grę.

Decyzję podjęła od razu.

- Scorpius, wiem, co masz na myśli, ale to jest niemożliwe, żebym ci pomogła.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał patrząc na nią rozczarowanym wzrokiem.

Carina przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Mogę ci zaufać?

- Oczywiście! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

- Przysięgnij mi, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co zaraz ci powiem – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

- Ja... przysięgam.

- Nie wolno ci tego powiedzieć nikomu, zwłaszcza twojemu ojcu.

- Sel, przysięgam. Słowo czarodzieja.

Carina wzięła głęboki oddech i kucnęła, by być na wysokości oczu Scorpiusa. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka. Westchnęła wiedząc, że nie ma sensu dłużej przedłużać.

- Scorpius. Wiesz, że zaczęłam niedawno pracę w Wizard Records, prawda? – zapytała, na co przytaknął ruchem głowy. – Otóż wcześniej mieszkałam za granicą. Najpierw w Australii, a potem w Norwegii, kiedy pokonano już Lorda Voldemorta. Przez całe życie wychowywała mnie moja mama, a ja nie wiedziałam, kim jest mój ojciec – dodała. – Twój ojciec tego nie wie, ale okłamałam go mówiąc, że nazywam się Selina Garrett. To znaczy, będę tak się nazywać po ślubie, bo mój narzeczony nazywa się Simon Garrett – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swojego narzeczonego. – Ja tak naprawdę nazywam się Carina Selina Granger i jestem córką Hermiony Granger. TEJ Granger – dodała wskazując ręką myślodsiewnię.

Scorpius wyglądał jak rażony prądem. Carina westchnęła.

- Rozumiesz już? – zapytała obawiając się o jego zdrowie.

- To znaczy... Mój tato to twój tato? – wydukał wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Tak – potwierdziła.

Wstrzymała oddech. W gabinecie zapanowała głucha cisza.

- Na gatki Merlina! – zawołał nagle. – Jesteś moją siostra?!

- Cicho – syknęła wskazując mu drzwi. – Nikt się nie może o tym dowiedzieć. Pamiętasz? Obiecałeś mi.

- Wiem, wiem – mruknął. – Po prostu... Tak się cieszę! Zawsze chciałem mieć starsze rodzeństwo, Sel – dodał rzucając się jej na szyję. Po chwili zdrętwiał odsuwając się od niej. – Mogę ci mówić, Sel, prawda?

- Jasne. Tylko może chodźmy stąd zanim znajdzie nas tutaj twój ojciec.

- Przecież... – chciał ją poprawić, ale wskazała ściany.

- Wiem, ale ściany mają uszy.

Kiedy weszli do salonu Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

- To co, Garrett? – zapytał wstając z fotela. – Zbieramy się. Praca czeka.

- Oczywiście, szefie – uśmiechnęła się podchodząc do Astorii. – Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie, pani Greengrass. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogłam panią poznać.

- Ja również, Selino. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz.

Wzrok Scorpiusa mówił, że byłby zachwycony.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała. – Jeśli pan Malfoy nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu – dodała.

Draco wywrócił oczami chwytając ją za rękę. Pożegnawszy się ze Scorpiusem wyszli z Malfoy Manor udając się do Wizard Records, gdzie mieli wybrać zdjęcia promujące wytwórnię oraz najnowszą płytę Annie, która następnego dnia miała wejść do studia.


	8. Chapter 7

Była to noc z szesnastego na siedemnastego lutego, kiedy Hermiona, podczas swojej warty, poczuła jak odchodzą jej wody. Jęknęła rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie na Harry'ego, który spokojnie sobie spał w namiocie, tak by nie mógł się obudzić przez najbliższe parę godzin.

Miał się zacząć horror.

Zaklęcie kamuflujące doskonale się spisało. Nikt (zwłaszcza Ron i Harry) przez te parę miesięcy nie zorientowali się, że było z nią coś nie tak. Wprawdzie, kiedy Lupin chciał się do nich dołączyć wydawało jej się, że wilkołak wiedział o jej stanie, ale niczego nie powiedział. Nie wiedziała skąd on mógłby o tym wiedzieć.

Od ponad miesiąca przygotowywała się do porodu. Na każdej swojej warcie czytała odpowiednie książki, jednak teraz, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło ogarnęła ją panika. Jak ona sama miała urodzić dziecko bez pomocy magomedyków?!

Zrobiła parę głębokich oddechów. Spokój. To było teraz dla niej najważniejsze.

Wyczarowała odpowiednie samotnące nożyce, które miały przeciąć pępowinę, kiedy dziecko pojawi się na świecie. Rozejrzała się po namiocie zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby dziecko urodziło się na dworze. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że to by było niewłaściwe. Westchnęła machnąwszy różdżką. Musiała szybko działać.

Stół przesunęła pod ścianę namiotu, by zrobić miejsce dla specjalnej kozetki. Obok ustawiła dwa wiadra z gorącą wodą „Tak na wszelki wypadek" jak głosił poradnik Janice Woods. Za pomocą kilku machnięć różdżką środkowa część namiotu zamieniła się w prowizoryczną salę położniczą.

Ledwo trzymając się na nogach ściągnęła stare dresy i bieliznę. Ułożyła się wygodnie na kozetce czując jak nadchodzi pierwszy skurcz. _Oddychaj, oddychaj, Hermiono, _powtarzała w myśli te słowa jak mantrę. _W dawnych czasach kobiety same sobie dawały radę. Skoro one mogły, to i ty dasz sobie poradzisz._

Strach ją paraliżował. Z jej oczu nieświadomie ciekły łzy. Nagle cały namiot przeszył jej krzyk spowodowany skurczem. Jak to cholernie bolało! Spojrzała z przerażeniem w stronę Harry'ego, który spał na dwupiętrowym łóżku. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że miał spokojny sen.

Oddychanie przeponą było ważnym aspektem porodu. Hermiona mimo teoretycznego przygotowania wiedziała, że praktyka jest o wiele trudniejsza niż przy czarowaniu. Próbowała się uspokoić przypominając sobie skład Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.

Nadchodziły kolejne skurcze, ale wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie ten czas. Krzyczała w niebogłosy wyzywając Malfoya za to, że zostawił ją z tym dzieckiem całkiem samą. W końcu on też był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie tej małej istoty, która chciała wydostać się na ten niewdzięczny świat żądając poświęcenia wszelkiej uwagi.

Oby to był chłopiec, pomyślała Hermiona zanim nadszedł kolejny skurcz.

Na chwilę wszystko ustało. Hermiona nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, czy dziesięć minut, czy parę godzin. Wiedziała, że teraz zacznie się najgorsze. Czuła to w kościach.

Skurcz nadszedł tak niespodziewanie, że zamiast krzyknąć przegryzła sobie wargę. Stróżki krwi wymieszały się z jej śliną. Co za okropny ból! A ona jeszcze musiała zacząć przeć.

Merlinie, nie dam rady, myślała modląc się jednocześnie do Boga o złagodzenie bólu. Wiedziała, że nie mogła tego zrobić za pomocą czarów. W obecnej sytuacji to było ponad jej siły.

Miała wrażenie, że coś rozrywa ją na miliony kawałków, kiedy czuła, jak dziecko powoli się przesuwa ku wyjściu. Rozszerzyła drżące nogi mając nadzieję, że to ułatwi niemowlęciu wydostanie się z jej łona. Boże, kiedy to się wreszcie skończy?! Czuła, że zemdleje, jeśli to się nie skończy dość szybko.

Nagle poczuła jak wydostaje się z niej główka niemowlęcia, a potem usłyszała jego głośny płacz.

O mój Boże, pomyślała płacząc. To się nie dzieje naprawdę!

Zmuszała się do tego by przeć. Wiedziała, że już tylko chwilkę, jednak nie była w stanie podnieść ociężałych powiek. Automatycznie parła chcąc jak najszybciej pomóc wydostać się z niej dziecku.

Westchnęła czując, jak dziecko, za pomocą magii znalazło się w kocyku. Słyszała, jak nożyce odcinają pępowinę. Nie mogła jednak jeszcze zająć się dzieckiem. Musiała urodzić łożysko.

Drżącą ręką chwyciła za różdżkę zmuszając się do wypowiedzenia odpowiedniego zaklęcia przyśpieszającego wydalenie łożyska. Przez łzy patrzyła jak łożysko znika. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni dresów fiolkę eliksiru regenerującego, którą wypiła. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, kiedy poczuła się lepiej.

Trzęsąc się założyła na siebie spodnie dresowe. Następnie klęknęła przy jednym wiadrze z gorącą wodą i umyła twarz i ręce. Nogi mogła doprowadzić do porządku później. Musiała się spieszyć. Miała mało czasu na to, by doprowadzić dziecko do porządku i teleportować je (zgodnie z planem) do Australii.

Podeszła do kocyka, w którym kwiliło zakrwawione niemowlę. Hermiona niezdarnie wzięła dziecko na ręce nie mogąc powstrzymać łez i uśmiechu. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Jej dziecko. Malutka istotka stworzona przez kochających się ludzi. Malutki czarodziej spłodzony z syna Slytherina i córki Gryffindora. Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem przypominając sobie słowa pieśni Tiary:

_W tym roku dzięki mężnemu gryfowi,_

_I pełnemu jadowitości wężowi_

_Dojdzie do upragnionej zgody_

_A mały czarodziej pogodzi dwa domy._

To jej dziecko! Tiara musiała wiedzieć o tym, co się miało wydarzyć. Jak mogła się niczego nie domyślić? Już sam fakt, że ona i Malfoy zostali Prefektami Naczelnymi był zbyt podejrzany!

Dziecko nadal kwiliło, a Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że musi szybko je umyć. Merlinie! Nie wiedziała nawet jeszcze czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Odsłoniła kocyk i wydała z siebie nieznany ludzkości dźwięk.

Dziewczynka.

Podeszła do drugiego wiadra i namoczyła ściereczkę, którą umyła płaczącą dziewczynkę. Po kilkunastu minutach zrobiła wszystkie badania, o których pisała Janice Woods w swoim poradniku. Na szczęście była cała i zdrowa, za co dziękowała i Merlinowi, i Bogu.

Machnęła różdżką doprowadzając namiot do porządku. Nie było śladów po porodzie. Hermiona usiadła z córeczką w fotelu, by ją nakarmić. Poczuła jak łapczywie wbija się dziąsłami w jej sutek. Zaśmiała się. Dziewczynka miała jasne blond włoski. Zupełnie jak jej ojciec. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy oczy również odziedziczyła po ojcu.

Nagle zadrżała. Kiedy dziewczynka wypiła trochę mleka jej włosy nabrały barwy brązowej, dokładnie takiej, jaką miała Hermiona. Dziewczynka zmieniała kolor włosów w zależności od głodu. Była metamorfomagiem!

O bogowie!

- Moja mała Carina – wymruczała głaszcząc ją po brązowym meszku na główce. – Moja malutka Selinka. Nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić, skarbie.

Dziewczynka, jakby w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Była taka szczęśliwa mogąc patrzeć na córeczkę.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła czwarta rano. Harry nadal spał, ale ona musiała przygotować się do teleportacji. Śmierciożercy nie wyczują tego, byli zbyt zajęci poszukiwaniem Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że o tej porze może się natknąć na niebezpieczeństwo, ale wątpiła w to. Licencję dostała jako Penelopa Clearwater. Nikt się nią nie zainteresuje.

Godzinę później stała przed drzwiami małego domku w południowej Australii. Było południe. Ustawiła koszyk z Cariną pod drzwiami wmawiając sobie, że to tylko dla jej dobra. Tylko do czasu. Jak Harry pokona Voldemorta to znów będą razem.

Ucałowała dziewczynkę w czółko. Mruknęła:

- Córeczko, łatwiej by ci było gdybyś była chłopcem, ale za żadne skarby świata nie zmieniłabym cię teraz na tuzin chłopców. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. Nie martw się, kochanie. Mamusia niedługo wróci i będziemy już razem.

Dziecko słodko spało w koszyczku. Zadzwoniła do drzwi i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, tak by rodzice jej nie zauważyli. Drzwi otworzyła pani Gr… Monica Wilkins. Krzyknęła uradowana na widok dziecka. Widząc niemowlę w różowym beciku zawołała do męża.

- Wendell, Wendell! To Carinka!

Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi wejściowe Hermiona aportowała się do namiotu z głuchym trzaskiem. Wybuchła płaczem rzucając się na łóżko. Zaspany Harry zerwał się z łóżka.

- Hermiono, co się stało?

- Oj, Harry! – zawyła rzucając mu się w ramiona.

Niech sobie myśli, co chce, pomyślała. Niech myśli, że brakuje mi Rona.

Czuła, że jej serce zostało wyrwane z piersi i jedna część została wraz z Cariną w Australii. Drugą zaś od dawna posiadał Malfoy.

Nagle zachichotała w myśli. Będzie musiała jakoś wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jej piersi były tak nabrzmiałe.

x.o.x

- Możesz mi powiedzieć kiedy dokładnie na rynek wszedł CKS?

Razem z Ginny stały w kolejce w jednej z drogerii na Pokątnej. Planowały kupić jakieś ładne perfumy na jej prezent urodzinowy. Impreza zaplanowana przez Carinę zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

- W 2004. Nie zgadniesz kto jest ich twórcą.

- Gerard Defaux?

- Draco Malfoy.

Carina spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Ginny Potter, która właśnie wyciągnęła z torebki portfel by zapłacić za zakupy. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie widząc minę panny Granger.

- A jak myślisz, dlaczego Hermiona nigdy nie używała tych perfum?

- Myślałam, że… - urwała zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozmyślała na ten temat.

- Był naprawdę dobry z eliksirów. Dał jej to przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu w jej urodziny. Wiesz, zanim przeniosła się do Norwegii.

Carina nie odpowiedziała. Ekspedientka w drogerii przysłuchiwała im się od kiedy padło nazwisko Malfoya. Wróciła do rozmowy, kiedy wyszły z drogerii.

- Skąd ta cała nazwa? No wiesz, CKS.

Ginny przystanęła przyglądając jej się uważnie. Carina mimowolnie spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz? Tu nie chodzi o sam zapach, Car. Tu chodzi o oczy.

- Oczy? – powtórzyła nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

Ginny przytaknęła ruchem głowy.

- Oczy. Czekolada Kontra Stal. Hermiona kontra Malfoy. Rozumiesz?

Carina nerwowo potarła czoło. Nie sądziła, że to wszystko było tylko i wyłącznie grą słów. Grą, w którą grali jej rodzice…

Grą, w którą grają nadal, mimo że oboje nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy.

Przez całą drogę powrotną do Nory pozwoliła mówić Ginny o jej drużynie quidditcha, Harpiach z Holyhead, w której grała od kilku lat. Sama zastanawiała się jak zareagują jej rodzice na ich spotkanie podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego Hermiony Granger.

x.o.x

Błagam, nie stawaj w mojej obronie, błagała w myśli Hermiona, kiedy Bellatriks Lestrange rzuciła na nią kolejnego cruciatusa. Widziała desperację w oczach Draco, który stał w salonie w Malfoy Manor nie mogąc nic zrobić. Wiedziała, że chciał stanąć w jej obronie, ale nie mógł.

- Gadaj skąd macie ten miecz, szlamo! – krzyknęła Bellatriks.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Hermiona słabym głosem. – To podróbka.

- Kłamiesz!

Kolejny cruciatus. Hermiona krzyknęła z bólu. Jeśli myślała, że horrorem był samotny poród Cariny w namiocie, to się grubo myliła. Zaczęła współczuć Draco, który opowiadał jej, jak został karany przez ojca cruciatusem za nieposłuszeństwo.

Współczucie dla Draco?! Też mi coś, pomyślała Hermiona zagryzając zęby. To przez niego tu jesteś, Hermiono Granger. Przez to, że naprawił szafkę i doprowadził do śmierci Dumbledore'a!

Mimo, że powtarzała te słowa jak mantrę nie potrafiła w nie uwierzyć. Nie potrafiła wmówić sobie, że nie czuła współczucia wobec Draco. Jej Draco. Chłopaka, którego kochała. I któremu dała córkę.

„Nigdy nie będę mieć córki".

Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Tak bardzo chciała mu powiedzieć o Carinie.

Nie mogła jednak mu tego zrobić. Bellatriks zabiłaby go.

Wcześniej zabije mnie, pomyślała krzycząc z bólu. Najbardziej bolało ją serce. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek z jej bliskich ucierpiał. Ani Carina, ani Harry, ani Ron…

- Draco, wezwij Czarnego Pana!

Ani Draco.

- Bello – usłyszała nagle znajomy, spokojny głos. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć do kogo należał, ale była wdzięczna, że dzięki niemu przez chwilę nic nie czuła prócz podłogi, na której leżała. – Bello, nie widzę powodów, by dalej torturować pannę Granger i wzywać Czarnego Pana nie mając pewności, czy miecz nie jest podróbką. Chyba nie chcesz narazić się na jeszcze większy gniew Czarnego Pana?

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że ten głos należał do Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie widziała go, nie była w stanie unieść powiek, ale czuła, że starał się za wszelką cenę oszczędzić jej bólu. Nie wiedziała tylko dlaczego.

Bellatriks coś odpowiedziała, ale nie była pewna co. Nagle wszystko zawirowało jej przed oczyma, kiedy uniosła powieki. A potem nastąpiła ciemność.

x.o.x

- Włącz NMV – usłyszała w słuchawce rozkazujący głos Simona zanim zdążyła go powitać. – Nie rozłączaj się – dodał.

Miała właśnie wychodzić ze swojego gabinetu, kiedy zadzwonił Simon. Carina włączyła telewizor i szybko znalazła Norsk Magicvision, norweską stację magiowizyjną, w której podawane były najważniejsze wiadomości ze świata czarodziejów. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem widać wielki napis: „Bojkot Magicversal Music, wytwórni płytowej Vingii Tengelsen".

- O mój… - mruknęła do słuchawki.

Na ekranie pojawił się film przedstawiający tłum młodych czarodziejów stojących pod jej studiem nagraniowym, którzy wymachiwali kolorowymi transparentami i wykrzykiwali różne wulgarne hasła pod adresem wytwórni. Carina z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w ekran, na którym pokazano młodych czarodziejów grożących śmiercią dla tych, którzy zatajali fakty domniemanej śmierci Vingii. Z głośnika usłyszała głos speakerki:

- Młodzi czarodzieje od kilku tygodni pojawiają się pod studiem nagrań, z którym od kilku lat współpracowała Vinga Tengelsen, najpopularniejsza wokalistka młodego pokolenia. Młodzi fani piosenkarki domagają się wyjaśnień w sprawie domniemanej śmierci ich idolki. Od kilku miesięcy aurorzy nie udzielają nam żadnych informacji w tej sprawie. Chodzą pogłoski, iż Vinga Tengelsen nadal żyje i nic jej nie jest, a jej wypadek jest tylko i wyłącznie efektem promocji jej najnowszej płyty „Plan C: The Escape", która do tej pory pokryła się podwójnym diamentem w samej Norwegii. Rzecznik prasowy Magicversal Music, Tarjei Vagskot nie komentuje całej sytuacji. Czyżby Magicversal Music wiedziało coś, o czym my nie wiemy? Czy Vinga Tengelsen zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki wielki skandal wywołała? Aurorzy obawiają się w najbliższym czasie oblężenia nie tylko na Magicversal, ale również na norweskie Federalne Biuro Aurorów. Apelujemy więc do wszystkich, którzy mają jakikolwiek kontakt z Vingą bądź Vanją Tengelsen: już czas zakończyć tą skandaliczną promocję! Dla Norsk Magicvision mówiła Marit Jost.

Przez chwilę Carina wpatrywała się tempo w ekran telewizora. Nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć Simonowi. Jedyna myśl, która wpadła jej do głowy była taka, by skontaktować się jak najprędzej z Patrickiem Skogsenem i ustalić konferencję prasową, na której przyznałaby się do wypadku (zawsze mogła poprosić o pomoc w tej kwestii mamę, w końcu miała znajomości zarówno w Świętym Mungu jak i Świętym Barnabie). Poza tym mogłaby wrócić do śpiewania stawiając na nowe image. Nie musiałaby rezygnować ze swojej pracy.

- Carina, jesteś tam? – usłyszała głos Simona.

- Jestem, jestem – odpowiedziała słabym głosem wyłączając telewizor.

- Wiem, że to trudna decyzja, ale myślę, że powinnaś się skontaktować jak najszybciej z Patrickiem, jeśli nie chcemy większej afery.

- Domyśliłam się – odpowiedziała siadając na biurku.

Kiedy wpadła na swój genialny pomysł pożegnania się raz na zawsze z wymyśloną przez siebie postacią Vingii Tengelsen myślała, że to będzie najlepszy sposób, by zakończyć karierę, jednocześnie robiąc reklamę jej najnowszej płyty. Wtedy nie myślała o tym, jak zareagują na to wszystko fani. Nie spodziewała się takiego buntu. Była pewna, że szybko o niej zapomną.

W rzeczywistości zachowała się bardzo egoistycznie i nieodpowiedzialnie. Co z niej za idolka, która ponad wszystko stawia siebie niż innych?!

- Carina?

Nieświadomie z jej oczu poleciały łzy, których nie mogła powstrzymać. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała jak bardzo się myliła chcąc zakończyć coś, co było najważniejsze w jej życiu, na rzecz czegoś, czego w ogóle nie znała. Jak mogła sądzić, że po tylu latach uda jej się odnaleźć ojca, który przyjmie ją z otwartymi ramionami, jednocześnie nie krzywdząc swojej mamy? Czy rzeczywiście musiała upierać się przy tym, by do ołtarza poprowadził ją ojciec – mężczyzna, którego tak naprawdę nie znała i nigdy nie pozna tak, jak powinna znać córka ojca? Przecież już było za późno! Nie powinna być taką egoistką! Powinna była pomyśleć o tym, co powie mama, co poczuje, kiedy dowie się dlaczego zrezygnowała z marzeń.

Carina wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze wyobrażając sobie zawód w oczach matki. Jej rozczarowanie jej osobą. Nagle zrobiło jej się wstyd. Nie powinna była działać na własną rękę. Nie powinna była zmuszać mamy do tego, by poznała ją z ojcem. Znała go lepiej i wiedziała, co dla niej, Cariny Seliny Granger Nie-Długo-Także-Garrett będzie lepsze.

- Kochanie, jesteś tam?

- Simon – wybuchła niepohamowanym płaczem. – Miałeś rację. Nie powinnam była…

- Gdzie jesteś, skarbie?

- Jestem… jestem… w Wizard Records.

Usłyszała westchnięcie Simona. Rozpłakała się jeszcze głośniej.

- Poczekaj tam na mnie. Zaraz będę.

- Ale… - nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania, bo się rozłączył.

Carina spojrzała na swój kalendarz zawieszony na ścianie. Był piątek, dwudziesty ósmy sierpnia dwa tysiące piętnastego roku. Simon miał już dawno przyjechać do Anglii, ale ciągle coś mu wypadało. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wreszcie, po dwóch miesiącach rozłąki, go zobaczy.

Podeszła do swojej kuchenki, by nastawić czajnik z wodą na kawę. Mała czarna z mlekiem. Dokładnie taka sama jaką pił jej ojciec. Westchnęła ocierając rękawem jasnej bluzki łzy. Co ona najlepszego zrobiła?

Czekając na Simona starała się o niczym nie myśleć. Mocno zaciskała swojego iPhona wpatrując się w czajnik. Nie pamiętała nawet, co robiła pół godziny temu przed telefonem Simona. Zapomniała czy była szczęśliwa, czy smutna. To już przestało być ważne.

Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. TE kroki, które znała najlepiej na świecie. Po chwili drzwi do jej gabinetu się otworzyły i ujrzała najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na świecie. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, by kilka sekund później utonąć w namiętnym pocałunku.

Czajnik z wodą zaczął piszczeć.

- Więc to jest to całe Wizard Records? – zapytał Simon przyglądając się, jak Carina parzy dla nich kawę. Dla niej mała czarna z mlekiem, a dla niego latte.

- Tak – odpowiedziała szeptem podając mu chwilę później kawę. – Simon, co mam robić?

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy usiłując znaleźć jakieś mądre rozwiązanie. To była dla nich łatwa decyzja. Miała zadecydować o ich życiu.

Ani Carina, ani Simon nie chcieli, żeby media dowiedziały się o prawdziwej tożsamości Vingii Tengelsen. Gdyby któryś z dziennikarzy dowiedziałby się prawdy, życie Cariny, Simona i Hermiony stałoby się piekłem. Nie wspominając już o Draco Malfoyu, który i tak ciągle się spotykał z krytyką dziennikarzy. Prawda nie mogła wyjść na jaw.

- Kochanie, to twoja decyzja i nie mam prawa mówić ci, co powinnaś robić.

- Ale?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy się skontaktować z Erikiem. Da ci alibi.

Carina zmarszczyła brwi. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy od Simona, by skontaktowała się z jego „konkurentem" do jej ręki. Oczywiście dla niej Eric Saade był tylko i wyłącznie mugolskim przyjacielem, który nie miał zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu magii, ale Simon zawsze traktował go z rezerwą. Nie podobało mu się to, że Szwed podrywał za każdym razem jego narzeczoną. I wcale tego nie krył.

- Simon…

- Sel, mówię szczerze. Przemyślałem to dobrze i myślę, że powinnaś z tego skorzystać. W końcu ma u ciebie dług wdzięczności za Eurowizję w 2011. W końcu to ty napisałaś mu tę piosenkę, prawda? Co z tego, że to był żart, skoro osiągnął sukces.

Carina spojrzała zza przymrużonych oczu na Simona. Nigdy nie powiedział jej tego, że uważał jej „wybryk" za niepoprawny. Wiedziała, że był zazdrosny o Erika, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak.

- Sama nie wiem…

- Car, to jest twoja ostatnia szansa, byś robiła to, co kochasz. Uwielbiasz być na scenie. Jeśli nie zadzwonisz do Erika, to stracisz szansę na spełnianie marzeń. Nie popełniaj błędu twojej matki. Nie uciekaj – dodał dobitnie. – Ona by tego nie chciała.

Nieświadomie zagryzła dolną wargę. Musiała wziąć się w garść. Kiwnęła głową.

- Twojego… szefa nie ma?

- Nie. Jest w Essex razem z Chimerami – odpowiedziała znajdując odpowiedni numer w iPhonie. Nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.

Odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

- Halo?

- Cześć Eric! – powiedziała dziarskim tonem po szwedzku włączając głośnik. – Tu Vinga Tengelsen. Pamiętasz mnie?

- Vinga! – usłyszeli uradowany głos Erika. Simon zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Co słychać? Długo się nie odzywałaś. Słyszałem, że nie żyjesz.

- Źle słyszałeś – warknął Simon.

- Och – usłyszeli zaskoczenie w głosie Erika. – Witaj, Jaime – dodał chłodniej.

- Cześć – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Carina spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- No właśnie… Chodzi o moją domniemaną śmierć – zaczęła niepewnym tonem. – Nie chciałbyś mi pomóc?

- Co masz na myśli? – odpowiedział niepewnie.

- Powiedzmy, że zrobiłam sobie małe wakacje, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć mediom. Wiesz, jak jest. Zastanawiam się więc, czy nie moglibyśmy nagrać naszej piosenki, sam wiesz, której, aby…

- Vinga – przerwał jej Eric. – Właśnie kończę pracę nad najnowszym albumem. Jeśli chcesz to możemy to dodać jako bonus.

Carina poczuła ulgę.

- Mówisz serio?

- Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Poza tym, doskonale wiem, co to znaczy, kiedy media chcą wchodzić swoimi buciorami w życie prywatne. Nie ma problemu. Powiedz tylko kiedy, a jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Carina spojrzała wymownie na Simona. Wymownie przewrócił oczami.

- Może dziś wieczorem? – zapytał siląc się na przyjacielski ton.

Na chwilę nastąpiła cisza przerywana oddechem Erika. Pewnie sprawdzał swój kalendarz.

- W porządku – powiedział po chwili. – Miałem mieć wywiad, ale z chęcią go przełożę. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam ochoty go udzielać. Bądź… Bądźcie – poprawił się szybko – o dziewiątej wieczorem, ok?

Carina spojrzała na zegarek. W Londynie dochodziła szesnasta, a w Szwecji była inna strefa czasowa. Szybko obliczyła ile im pozostało czasu.

- W porządku. Zrób naleśniki – dodała ze śmiechem.

Kiedy się rozłączyła spojrzała wymownie na Simona.

- No co? – zapytał. – Nie powiedziałem, że będę miły.

Carina pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Lubiła, kiedy Simon pokazywał, że jest o nią zazdrosny.

- Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie nam nagrywanie?

- Do północy się uwiniecie. Znacie tą piosenkę już od dawna.

- Czyli konferencję prasową mam umówić na jutro?

Simon spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Carina wiedziała, że myślał dokładnie o tym samym, co ona. Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że powinna porozmawiać najpierw z mamą. W końcu to również dotyczyło jej. Poza tym… będzie musiała złożyć wymówienie Malfoyowi, a znając go będzie się domagał wyjaśnień. Jeśli nie od niej, to z pewnością od Harry'ego, którego za żadne skarby tego świata nie mogła mieszać do tego wszystkiego. Co to, to nie.

- Niech będzie niedziela – mruknęła wybierając numer do Patricka. Odebrał niemalże natychmiast.

- Skogsen.

- Patrick, tu Vinga – powiedziała grobowym tonem.

Nie musiała go wiedzieć, by wiedzieć, że narasta w nim furia, mimo że słychać było jak odetchnął z ulgą. Przygotowała się na jego wybuch odsuwając się od iPhone'a leżącego na jej biurku. Zauważyła, że Simon zrobił to samo.

- GDZIE TY SIĘ, DO KURWY NĘDZY, PODZIEWASZ?! CZY TY WIESZ JAKI BURDEL NAM TUTAJ ODPIERDOLIŁAŚ?! NIECH CIĘ SZLAG, TENGELSEN! MARTWIŁEM SIĘ O CIEBIE, IDIOTKO! CO TY W OGÓLE SOBIE MYŚLAŁAŚ UPOZORUJĄC TEN WYPADEK? NAWET NIE WIESZ, JAKI SYF MA PRZEZ CIEBIE FBA! A tak swoją drogą, czyje to zwłoki znaleziono w twoim aucie? – dodał już spokojniej.

- To były manekiny ożywione przez magię. Wiesz magiczne DNA i takie tam… - odpowiedziała tak, jakby to była zwykła rozmowa. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest upozorowany?

- Mam swoje źródła. Jak mi to mogłaś zrobić? – dodał oskarżycielskim tonem. – Znamy się tyle lat. Jeżeli chciałaś urlopu przed trasą trzeba było mi powiedzieć, a nie popełniać „samobójstwo".

- Tu chodziło o reklamę. Mówiłam podczas wywiadu z Wiebke Johanson, że będzie wielka pompa. No, i była – dodała widząc wzrok Simona.

- Jeżeli chodzi o reklamę to nie ma problemu. Tylko dlaczego nie dawałaś o sobie żadnego znaku życia?

- Problemy osobiste. Sam rozumiesz.

Zapanowała cisza. Carina wiedziała, że Patrick potrzebuje chwili, by przetrawić informacje.

- Co teraz? – zapytał.

- Zorganizuj na niedzielę konferencję prasową. Chcę, żeby było mnóstwo dziennikarzy. Aha, niech ktoś zadzwoni do Wizard Records w Londynie, by przekonać ich producenta do współpracy. W końcu w ciemno zainwestował sporo kasy. No, i niech ten ktoś nie podaje się za Vanję – dodała złowrogim tonem.

- Skąd wiesz o Wizard Records? – usłyszeli zaskoczenie w głosie Patricka.

- Mam swoje źródła. Jak mogłeś mi o tym nie powiedzieć? – dodała pretensjonalnym tonem. – Vanja o tym wcale nie wie. Zrób wszystko, by się o tym nie dowiedziała, bo wtedy będziemy mieć prawdziwy syf. Wiesz, że jak Vanja jest wściekła…

- …to lepiej spieprzać – dokończył Patrick.

- Właśnie.

Oj, gdyby Hermiona Granger dowiedziała się, że Draco Malfoy miał zostać głównym sponsorem Vingii to oznaczałoby to koniec świata. Sam Voldemort by się jej przestraszył.

- Niedziela o piętnastej. Spóźnię się piętnaście minut, by mieć wielkie, „niespodziewane" wejście. Tam gdzie zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że terminy trasy będą jak najszybciej uaktualnione.

- Tym się nie martw. Spróbuj się nie pojawić, a przysięgam, że cię znajdę i rzucę avadę.

Wiedziała, że tym razem Patrick Skogsen nie żartował.

x.o.x

Hermiona Granger wypatrywała w tłumie Draco Malfoya.

Minęło parę godzin od pokonania Voldemorta, a jej się wydawało, że minęło zaledwie parę minut. Z obawą przechodziła obok ofiar bitwy o Hogwart. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że go tam nie było. Z wielkim żalem stwierdziła, że zginęła Lavender Brown, i wiele innych osób, które znała ze szkoły. Fred. Kiedy dostrzegła zwłoki Remusa i Tonks wybuchła niepohamowanym płaczem. Zginęli w bitwie o Hogwart zostawiając na ziemi dopiero co urodzonego synka! Przecież to było nie fair! Oni nie powinni byli zginąć. Natychmiast pomyślała o Carinie. Jak bardzo chciałaby się teraz przy niej znaleźć i ją przytulić!

Nie mogła jeszcze tego zrobić.

Przemierzała korytarze próbując go znaleźć. Jednak nigdzie go nie było. Z lękiem naszła ją myśl, że być może leżał gdzieś na błoniach wśród poległych. Przypomniała sobie o profesorze Snape'ie. Zapłakała przypominając sobie w jaki sposób zginął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Weszła do Wielkiej Sali, skąd czarodzieje teleportowali się do swoich domów. Aurorzy spisywali nazwiska śmierciożerców.

A co jeśli on trafi do Azkabanu?! Co jeśli zostanie skazany na pocałunek dementora?!

Nie wiedziała skąd przy jej boku pojawił się Harry. Przecież miał iść spać, odpocząć. Zapytała go o to.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić teraz – odpowiedział patrząc na swoją naprawioną różdżkę. – Muszę dopilnować, by nie skazano na wyrok niewinnych ludzi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. O czym on mówił?

- Chodzi mi o Malfoyów – odpowiedział na jej nieme pytanie. – Przez cały rok Malfoy wspierał Zakon. Był ich informatorem. Wiesz, taki drugi szpieg. Oczywiście nikt nie znał jego tożsamości, ale widziałem to w wspomnieniach Snape'a. On i jego matka cały czas byli po naszej stronie. Lucjusz Malfoy dołączył do nich wtedy, kiedy Bellatrisk cię torturowała w Malfoy Manor. Nie mogę teraz pozwolić na to, by ich skazano na Azkaban. To byłoby nie fair.

Hermiona tępo wpatrywała się w czubki swoich obdartych butów. Był po stronie Zakonu! Nie potrafiła o niczym innym myśleć.

- Gdzie jest Ron? – zapytała.

- Jest razem z rodziną. Pani Weasley nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią Freda – dodał łamiącym się głosem. – Remus i Tonks…

- Wiem, Harry – powiedziała przytulając go.

- Hermiono, on dopiero się urodził. Teddy. To wszystko moja wina.

Poczuła, że płakał. Sama nie mogła się powstrzymać od łez. Ten świat był taki niesprawiedliwy.

- To ja powinienem był zginąć, a nie oni – wskazał ręką zamek. – To nie powinno się tak skończyć. Nikt nie powinien był zginąć prócz Voldemorta i mnie.

- Harry! – zaprotestowała. – Spójrz na mnie – dodała. Wiedziała, że to nieprawda. I on też.

Wpatrywali się w sobie w oczy. Nagle usłyszeli przerażający krzyk. Spojrzeli w stronę, z której dochodził. Nie mogli powstrzymać łez widząc, jak Parvati Patil pochyla się nad ciałem swojej siostry, Padmy.

Życie było tak niesprawiedliwe.

Nagle Hermiona poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła GO wśród tłumu. Po chwili upewniła się, że miała rację. Był z nim jakiś auror, który zachowywał się bardzo agresywnie w stosunku do Draco.

- Harry – powiedziała zachrypniętym tonem wskazując Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową. Chwycił ją za rękę i ruszyli w stronę aurora, który wyciągnął różdżkę. Hermiona zauważyła, że Draco osłaniał matkę.

- Panie Outpower – powiedział Harry kiedy znaleźli się na tyle blisko, by usłyszał ich auror. – Proszę opuścić różdżkę – dodał dobitnym tonem. Auror posłuchał go natychmiast.

- Panie Potter, to śmierciożercy – powiedział mężczyzna na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Rozkaz mówi, że należy ich…

- Oni przez cały czas wspierali Zakon – powiedział znudzonym tonem Harry. – Proszę nie marnować czasu na kogoś, kto nie zasłużył na karę w Azkabanie.

- Tak jest – odpowiedział rozeźlonym tonem odchodząc od nich.

Hermiona przez cały czas patrzyła na Draco nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała od Harry'ego. Chciała mu się rzucić blondynowi na szyję i pocałować, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Ich związek był skończony z dniem, w którym Draco chciał zabić Dumbledore'a Nie ważne, że potem zmienił strony. Nie ważne, że mieli razem córkę. Nie mogli być razem.

Widziała w jego oczach ulgę, kiedy na nią patrzył. Jego wzrok był pełen miłości, ale nie mogła go znieść. Tak bardzo bolało ją to, że jej wtedy nie zaufał i jej nie powiedział wszystkiego.

- Draco – powitał go Harry pierwszy raz wymawiając jego imię.

- Potter. Hermiono – dodał czule wymawiając jej imię. Spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Malfoy.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w ciszy. Harry wyglądał tak, jakby nie był pewny, co powinien powiedzieć. Nagle zwrócił się do matki Dracona.

- Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.

Hermiona wiedziała za co Harry dziękował. Dołączyła się do niego usiłując nie patrzeć na Draco.

- Malfoy, gdyby nie ty to nie wiem, czy Zakon dałby radę pomóc.

- Zrobiłem to, co było słuszne – odpowiedział ciągle patrząc na Hermionę.

- Dziękuję, że to nie ty… wtedy…

Malfoy spojrzał na niego. Przytaknął ruchem głowy.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Wybaczcie nam, ale my już wrócimy do domu. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciał naszej pomocy, panie Potter.

Hermiona rozumiała go doskonale. Przełknęła ślinę. Uważała, że powinna podziękować za to, że skrócił jej tortury.

- Panie Malfoy – zaczęła drżącym tonem, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Wiedziała, że zrozumiał. Jego oczy były tak nieprawdopodobnie podobne do oczu Draco, a zarazem takie… inne.

Harry przytaknął dostrzegając nienawistne spojrzenia skierowane w kierunku Malfoyów. Chwycił ją mocniej za rękę, by dodać sobie odwagi.

- Ma pan rację, panie Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy – dodał. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to były szczere słowa, jednak nie mogła tego stwierdzić jednoznacznie po jego minie. Wyglądał bardzo niepewnie.

Wymienili słowa pożegnania. Lucjusz Malfoy jako pierwszy aportował się z Wielkiej Sali podtrzymując w ramionach osłabioną Narcyzę Malfoy. Draco przez chwilę się ociągał.

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy, Hermiono – powiedział czule pieszcząc jej imię zanim się teleportował. Hermiona poczuła jak nieświadomie po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Nie sądziła, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkali.

Mimo, że bardzo tego chciała.


End file.
